As You Wish
by Elevtron
Summary: Naruto seorang siswa biasa terjebak bersama teman-temannya di dalam sebuah permainan yang dimulai oleh makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Mampukah Naruto dan teman-temannya bertahan? Atau permainan ini adalah akhir dunia?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Persiapan

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**As you wish © Elevtron**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Tragedy**

**Warning : Unsur kekerasan, Update tidak menentu, Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

**Pairing : Coming Soon**

**Summary : **Naruto seorang siswa biasa terjebak bersama teman-temannya di dalam sebuah permainan yang dimulai oleh makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Mampukah Naruto dan teman-temannya bertahan? Atau permainan ini adalah akhir dunia?

Chapter 1 : Persiapan

Siaran Berita

_Penyeledikan masih terus dilakukan setelah ditemukan sebuah jasad menggantung di langit-langit Salah satu SMA , Jasad itu diketahui merupakan jasad seorang ketua osis yang bernama..._

"Berita membosankan" Umpat Laki-Laki berambut pirang jabrik yang duduk di sofa ruangan

Kring...Kring...

"Ada apa?" Ucap lelaki pirang tersebut bosan

"Kau ingat hari ini kan?" ucap suara laki-laki di telepon

"Tentu saja aku ingat" Balas pria tersebut gusar sembari mengenakan jaket oranye miliknya lengkap dengan celana panjang berwarna jingga dengan sedikit aksen hitam

"Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu itu naruto?" Ucap suara di seberang sana dengan sedikit dingin

"Kau sudah tahu penyebabnya sasuke. Ini sudah seminggu dan berita itu masih menjadi headline di televisi nasional" Balas naruto yang sudah bersiap keluar dari apartemennya

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mendengar ocehanmu. Cepatlah kesekolah pemalas" Balas laki-laki di telepon yakni sasuke

Tut...tut

"Cerewet" Umpat Naruto itu kesekian kalinya dan mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju sekolah

Pandangan Naruto menerawang ke arah langit. Ini sudah satu minggu, ya satu minggu semenjak ia kehilangan seseorang yang berharga baginya. Seseorang yang menemani hari-harinya yang sepi setelah ia ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya untuk selama-selamanya. Seseorang yang bisa dibilang menempati tempat spesial di dalam hatinya sama seperti sahabat karibnya Sasuke.

_Flashback On_

Di sebuah tempat berbentuk persegi tampak tiga orang sedang melakukan pembicaraan serius. Lebih tepatnya dua orang dengan seragam khas polisi sedang menginterogasi seseorang di hadapannya

"Namamu Naruto benar?" Tanya seorang polisi dengan tatapan menekan lawan bicaranya

"I...iya pak" Jawab Naruto

"Kapan kau terakhir melihat korban?" Tanya polisi lainnya

"Aku tidak ingat" Jawab Naruto

"Kau harus kooperatif nak, kau tau semua orang bisa menjadi tersangka" Mata polisi tampak memandang Naruto dengan tatapan malas

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bukan pembunuh!" Bentak Naruto

"Itu tugas kami untuk menentukan pembunuhnya, sekarang kau boleh pergi"

Polisi tersebut tampak mengusir naruto dari ruangan mereka setelah dirasa jawaban dari pria di depan mereka tidak memberikan petunjuk apapun

'Hah...ini tidak akan ada habisnya' Keluh batin mereka berdua

_Flashback off_

"KENAPA KAU LAMA SEKALI?" Teriak seorang wanita dengan rambut pink

"Sabar, aku juga harus bersiap-siap" Jawab Naruto santai sementara wanita yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tampak mendelik tajam dan..

BLETAK

"Adawww...ampun Sakura-chan" Teriak Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sudah benjol

"Seharusnya kau itu datang lebih cepat karena kau itu adalah laki-laki, bodoh" Ucap sakura ketus

Naruto hanya diam selagi melihat sekeliling dan terlihatlah bangunan megah di depan mereka berdua. Gedung tempat mereka menimba ilmu yakni Konoha Gakuen. Meskipun gedung itu terlihat megah, akan tetapi tampak hanya mereka berdua di sana.

"Disini sepi sekali, sudah seminggu sekolah diliburkan sejak-" Sambung sakura

"Ssssttt, jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi" Potong naruto

Hembusan angin cukup kencang pagi itu dan menerbangkan daun gugur serta membuat dua orang manusia di sekolah itu sedikit merinding. Sementara di tempat lain

"Sasuke, kau yakin memerintahkan mereka?" tanya seorang lelaki berkepala nanas

"Jangan khawatir Shikamaru, lagipula aku tidak punya pilihan lain, anggota OSIS lainnya sedang sibuk mengurus acara kelulusan untuk besok" jawab Sasuke yang mengenakan blazer hitam dan tulisan dibawah namanya 'Wakil Ketua OSIS'

"Tetap saja mereka hanya berdua, kau setiap hari melewati sekolah kan? Kau pasti tau aura di sana sedikit.." ucap Shikamaru

"Aku tau, tapi ini perintah Ibiki-sensei dan juga kita harus memeriksa sekolah setelah polisi berada disana untuk memeriksa TKP, berjaga-jaga kalau ada barang yang hilang" Jelas Sasuke

"Hey kalian bisa bantu aku!" Teriak seorang wanita berambut Cepol dua sambil membawa kardus

"Iya-iya, kami datang Ten-ten" Jawab Shikamaru sambil setengah berlari

Sementara Sasuke masih berdiri disana menatap ke luar jendela dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" Sial! Kenapa harus kita sih yang disuruh memeriksa inventaris sekolah, Aku takut" keluh Sakura

"Ayolah Sakura-chan, semakin cepat kau berjalan semakin cepat kita keluar dari sini" jawab Naruto sambil sedikit jengkel

"Baiklah, terakhir adalah inventaris osis cepat periksa"

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang hilang, tapi..." Pandang Naruto ragu

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Kenapa barang-barangnya masih ada disini, bukankah seharusnya sudah dibawa oleh polisi"

Bulu kuduk mereka tegak dan perasaan mereka mulai tidak enak melihat barang-barang mendiang ketua osis masih tergeletak di atas meja

"Mungkin itu sengaja ditinggalkan, kau tahu kan beberapa barang tidak bisa dijadikan barang bukti" Sakura mencoba tenang

"Yah Kurasa kau benar"

BRAKKKKKK

"KYAAAAA!" Teriak Sakura ketakutan

"Suaranya dari koridor ayo kesana"

"Apa kau gila?" Tanya Sakura retoris

"Bisa saja itu pencuri, ayolah bukankah kau tadi yang tetap rasionalis"

"Tetap saja.."

Akan tetapi, Naruto sudah berlari menuju koridor

Sementara itu

Suasana di dalam ruangan sudah ramai menjelang Gladi resik untuk acara kelulusan esok hari, terlihat orang-orang yang melakukan kegiatan berbeda dari siswa lain hampir usai memindahkan barang-barang

"Kurasa ini yang terakhir" Ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan mata amethyst

"Kau benar Neji, haaah aku lelah sekali semua pekerjaan ini benar-benar merepotkan" Ucap Shikamaru sambil berbaring

Neji yang melihat kelakukan temannya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sudah jadi rahasia umum jika Shikamaru merupakan makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang jenius dan pemalas. Salah satu bukti kemalasannya ialah ia akan mendahulukan tidurnya di atas kebutuhan pokok lain seperti makanan hingga bernapas. Meskipun kemampuan dapat tidur di segala macam kondisi bisa di bilang adalah bakat langka tetapi neji tidak mau memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu di waktu yang telah mendekati pelaksanaan acara ulang tahun sekolah mereka.

"Apakah kita jadi menginap di gedung hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke

Ya inilah salah satu pekerjaan OSIS mempersiapkan acara dari awal hingga selesai

"Semua anggota laki-laki sudah sepakat, sedangkan yang perempuan akan datang kesini pagi-pagi sekali" Jelas Neji

"Baiklah, Hn... adakah dari kalian yang melihat si kembar?" Tanya Sasuke

Di dalam toilet gedung tersebut terdapat pria berbaju merah dan biru yang daritadi dicari oleh wakil ketua osis

"Sakon, bukankah kau harus menyerahkan susunan acara ke Sasuke?" Tanya pria berbaju merah

"Iya setelah urusan kecil ini akan kuserahkan, Bagaimana denganmu Ukon, sudahkah kau mengganti semua dokumen dengan tanda tangan Sasuke?" Tanya pria berbaju biru

"Tentu saja, itu sangat melelahkan kau tau, wanita itu bunuh diri di saat yang tidak tepat hahaha"

"Hei, berhentilah berbicara seperti itu, kau bisa terkena masalah" nasehat Sakon si kakak sambil melirik siluet adiknya di cermin

"Memang itu kenyataannya, aku tidak mengerti kenapa polisi sampai harus menginterogasi satu sekolah untuk mencari pembunuhnya, orang bodoh pun tau kalau itu bunuh diri" Balas Ukon si adik

"Yah, kau benar tetapi apa kau sadar kalau Naruto lebih sering marah-marah setelah di interogasi?" Tanya Sakon

"Aku rasa biasa saja, lagipula dia memang sudah sering marah-marah, aku lebih memperhatikan Ino dia lebih sexy dari biasanya kau tau hahaha" canda Ukon

Tiba-tiba lampu di toilet tersebut mati dan cermin di belakang mereka pecah

"SHITTT!" Umpat Sakon reflek berlari keluar dari kamar mandi

"Hey tunggu aku" tapi terlambat pintu kamar mandi terkunci mengurung Ukon

"Sial pintunya terkunci arghhhh!" Ukon frustasi sambil menendang pintu kamar mandi tersebut

"Ukon apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakon dari luar kamar mandi

"Pintunya terkunci, aku tidak bisa keluar" Jawab Ukon

"Aku akan mencari bantuan, bertahanlah" Ucap Sakon dengan nada khawatir

Suasana hening seketika hanya keran air yang terdengar sedangkan Ukon berdiri terpaku karena dia merasakan tetesan air mengenai ubun-ubun di kepalanya, tapi yang membuat dia terpaku tetesan itu adalah darah

"Naruto Brengsek! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku hah?" Umpat Sakura sembari menyusul naruto yang telah berlari menuju koridor

"Sakura, tadi kau yang memeriksa koridor kan?" Tanya Naruto

Mereka memang sempat berpencar ke setiap sudut sekolah untuk memeriksa inventaris agar lebih mempercepat waktu. Lagipula mereka tidak mau berlama-lama disini, selain suasana yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk berdiri mereka juga tidak mau kena semprot oleh ibiki-sensei yang terkenal akan kekejamannya akibat terlalu lama datang ke gedung tempat acara ulang tahun sekolah untuk membantu anggota OSIS.

"Benar, kenapa?" Jawab Sakura menampilkan ekspresi bingung

"Bagaimana bisa semua loker hilang?" Kali ini Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan horor

"Apa Maksud...mu?" Kali ini Sakura terduduk lemas karena dia ingat persis koridor tersebut masih penuh dengan loker saat dia memeriksanya

"Naruto, masih ada satu disana" Ucap Sakura

"Justru itu yang membuatku bingung, itu loker 'dia' " Naruto gemetar terlebih loker tersebut terbuka

"Kita harus memeriksanya" Ajak Sakura

"Apa kau gila?" tanya Naruto sarkas

"Bisa saja itu petunjuk, ayolah jadilah sedikit pemberani"

"huft baiklah"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke arah loker yang terbuka tersebut tanpa mereka sadari itu adalah salah satu persiapan dari 'sesuatu' untuk menyiapkan kejadian yang lebih besar

**TBC**

**Author Note's : **Aloha...kenalin saya Elevtron pendatang baru di dunia fanfic. Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya jadi mohon maaf bila ada kekurangan.

Hope you enjoy it

Well see u in the next chapter

x

x

x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Kenapa Pohon apel bersemi di halaman?

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**As you wish © Elevtron**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Tragedy**

**Warning : Unsur kekerasan, Update tidak menentu, Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

**Pairing : Coming Soon**

**Summary : **Naruto seorang siswa biasa terjebak bersama teman-temannya di dalam sebuah permainan yang dimulai oleh makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Mampukah Naruto dan teman-temannya bertahan? Atau permainan ini adalah akhir dunia?

_Flashback On_

"Lapor ketua semua persiapan sudah siap" lapor Sasuke kepada seorang wanita yang tengah membelakanginya

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku punya nama" Ucap wanita yang memiliki surai berwarna pirang pucat tersebut

"Hanya bercanda Shion, lagipula tidak enak memanggilmu seperti itu di depan yang lain" Jelas Sasuke

Akan tetapi, Shion tidak menanggapi dan hanya memutar badannya untuk melihat pria berambut raven yang tengah berbicara di depannya. Wajah datar bonekanya menatap seksama ke wajah wakil OSIS nya yang tidak kalah datarnya. Iris kuning pucat beradu pandang dengan onyx hitam kelam milik Sasuke. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat

"Sasuke jika sesuatu terjadi padaku kumohon sukseskanlah acara ulang tahun sekolah bulan depan" Pinta Shion

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berbicara seperti itu? Tenang saja ini tidak akan seperti Pergelaran seni kali ini Sarutobi-sensei mendukung kita" Mimik wajah Sasuke tampak mengeras

"Kenapa Pohon apel bersemi di halaman dan kenapa tanaman rambat melekat di pagar" Ucap Shion seperti teka teki

Mata Shion tampak menatapnya saat mengatakan itu tapi Sasuke tau tatapan Shion hanya menerawang dan kosong.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Sasuke mulai tidak mengerti ucapan Shion

"Lupakan, pokoknya kau harus berjanji kepadaku Sasuke"

Wajah boneka milik Shion kembali menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menuntut. Seakan memaksa insan didepannya memberikan jawaban sesuai dengan keinginannya. Inilah salah satu kelebihan Shion yang menjadi penyebab ia terpilih menjadi Ketua OSIS, Aura intimidasi yang ia keluarkan dapat membuat siapapun merubah keyakinannya akan suatu masalah, tak terkecuali sosok didepannya seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dengan sifat keras kepala dan wajah es nya

"Hn. aku Berjanji" Jawab Sasuke tak ingin memperpanjang masalah

"Terima kasih" Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah Shion. Meskipun sangat tipis Sasuke tetap dapat melihatnya

_Flashback Off_

"Kau dari mana saja Sakon?" Tanya seorang gadis anggota OSIS

"MINGGIR SARA!" Teriak Sakon seperti orang gila

"Hei Sakon, ada apa ini?" Tanya Neji

"Tolong aku, Ukon dia-" Ucapan Sakon terpotong

"Ada apa dengan Ukon?" Kali ini Sasuke menghampiri Sakon

"-terjadi sesuatu di toilet, Ukon terjebak disana" Sambung Sakon

"Baiklah ayo kesana" Ajak Sasuke kepada anggotanya yang lain

Di dalam koridor yang hanya tinggal menyisakan satu loker yang terbuka

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri

"Mungkin saja polisi meninggalkannya karena tidak bisa dijadikan bukti" Naruto ragu

Di depan mereka barang-barang milik 'Shion' sang ketua osis masih tergeletak disana dengan sangat rapi. Hal ini membuat mereka takut sekaligus bingung, mengingat mereka melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri polisi sudah membersihkan loker ini untuk kepentingan penyelidikan kasus kematian ketua OSIS mereka.

"Ini jurnalnya kan?" Tanya Naruto

"Iya benar, kurasa itu kosong kita tidak pernah lihat dia membukanya"

"Kau benar, Hm...aku jadi penasaran"

Sebelum sempat membuka buku tersebut terdengar suara gemuruh dari dalam sekolah

"Apa lagi ini?" Gumam Sakura penuh kecemasan

"Kita harus pergi, Cepat kita ke mobilku" Ajak Naruto

Lampu di dalam koridor tersebut satu-persatu mati dan suara gemuruh semakin terdengar jelas dari seluruh penjuru sekolah. Sementara itu di gedung tempat terlaksananya acara terlihat beberapa anggota OSIS sedang berkumpul di depan toilet

KLEK

'Tidak terkunci' batin Sasuke

"KYAAAA" Terdengar teriakan histeris dari para gadis berbarengan dengan pintu toilet yang dibuka oleh Sasuke

Seluruh manusia menatap tak percaya akan pemandangan yang telah ada di depan mereka. Perempuan anggota OSIS tak kuasa menahan air mata dan teriakan histeris mereka melihat keadaan Ukon. Sementara para laki-laki hanya diam mematung tanpa memberikan respon apapun selagi menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari mulut mereka akibat reaksi yang berasal dari saluran pencernaan dan impuls otak.

"Tenanglah Hinata, berhentilah menangis" Ucap Ten-ten tetapi tidak membantu karena dia pun ketakutan setengah mati

Bukan hanya Ten-ten tapi seluruh anggota osis yang melihat kondisi Ukon sekarang. Pria itu berdiri terpaku bagaikan patung dengan pandangan kosong, tetapi yang mengerikan adalah seluruh tubuhnya bermandikan darah

"Shino dan Lee bawa perempuan ke aula gedung dan beritahu Ibiki-sensei untuk mempercepat gladi resik" Ujar Sasuke yang berhasil mengendalikan diri

"Baiklah Sasuke" Ujar Shino si pria ber kaca mata

"Ukon? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut Lee

"Wa...nita itu, dia kembali" Lirih Ukon

"Wanita? Siapa Ukon?" Tanya Sakon yang kini telah berdiri di hadapan saudara kembarnya

"dia...wanita itu...dia kembali" Ukon mengulang kalimat itu seperti orang gila sambil memegang kepalanya

"DIA KEMBALI! ARGHHH" Ukon mengamuk sambil menerjang Sakon dan mencekiknya

"Hey Ukon, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Teriak Neji mencoba melerai, lebih tepatnya menyelamatkan Sakon yang sebentar lagi akan kehabisan nafas

BUKKK tendangan Kiba tepat mendarat di muka Ukon. Ukon langsung pingsan di tempat dan teman-temannya memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan horror

"Astaga, tadi itu hampir saja" Ucap Naruto lega sembari memelankan laju mobilnya

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sakura, ia terlihat hampir menangis

"Aku tidak tau, kita harus segera ke tempat yang lain dan menceritakan semuanya" Naruto langsung memacu mobilnya ketempat acara

_Suara mikrofon terdengar_

_Kepada seluruh siswa harap besok hadir di tempat acara sebelum jam 8_

Pengumuman dari Ibiki-sensei melalui sarana informasi sederhana tersebut membuat gedung tersebut kembali sepi persis sebelum gladi resik dimulai dan hanya menyisakan anggota OSIS

"Hah, panas sekali disini" Ucap seorang wanita kepada teman-teman di sekelilingnya, nampak ia akan melepaskan blazer OSIS nya

"Hei, Ino pakai bajumu dengan benar" Protes wanita ber kaca mata disana

"Diamlah Karin, bilang saja kalau kau iri" Balas Ino tidak mau kalah

Tatapan keduanya salik mendelik satu sama lain, memang sudah biasa terjadi pertikaian kecil di antara mereka terkait masalah bentuk tubuh dan ke-etisan menunjukkannya di depan umum, terlebih hal itu ditujukan untuk menarik perhatian laki-laki yang sama

"Heyyy kalian!" Teriak suara dari luar aula memotong perdebatan tersebut

"Kenapa kalian terburu-buru?" Respon Karin bingung

"Apa semua anggota wanita ada disini?" Ucap Lee pria berambut mangkok tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Karin

"Tersisa Matsuri dan Sara di belakang panggung" Ucap gadis berambut pirang bermodel kuncir empat yang terlihat berjalan ke arah mereka

"Bisa tolong panggilkan mereka Temari ini perintah Sasuke" Jelas Shino

"Hei, Hinata dan Ten-ten kenapa kalian?" Tanya Ino melihat kedua temannya datang menghampiri mereka sambil menangis

"Ukon d-dia..." Ucap Hinata

Bertempat di salah satu wilayah kota Konoha. Berdiri megah gedung tempat besok berlangsungnya acara peringatan ulang tahun Konoha Gakuen. Sebuah acara tahunan yang di selenggarakan sebagai pengingat tentang hari bersejarah dimana pendiri sekolah mereka yakni Hashirama Senju pertama kali membuka secara resmi kegiatan belajar mengajar di Konoha Gakuen. Tahun ini merupakan tahun yang istimewa karena tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, perayaan ulang tahun sekolah tidak dilaksanakan di kawasan Konoha Gakuen. Akan tetapi, kali ini bertempat di sebuah gedung terbesar di kota ini yaitu Konoha Convention Center.

Jika ada yang bertanya apa alasannya, tentu saja semua civitas akademika di sana akan menjawab '_Hanya ingin suasana baru'._ Tapi tidak ada yang cukup bodoh untuk mempercayainya saat mereka tau kejadian yang menimpa sekolah tersebut seminggu yang lalu hingga membuat sekolah paling terkenal se-antero Konoha di jadikan TKP oleh pihak kepolisian selama 2 minggu lamanya. Bukan hal yang mudah mencari gedung mewah hanya dalam rentang waktu satu minggu yang dapat menampung semua siswa Konoha Gakuen. Oleh karena itu, semua anggota OSIS akan memberikan semua yang mereka punya demi kesuksesan acara ini termasuk...

"Naruto kurasa kita harus menceritakan isi jurnal Shion ke yang lain" Sakura masih dengan tubuh berkeringat dingin hendak menuju aula gedung bersama Naruto

"Kurasa tidak, kau tau isinya hanya teka-teki dan sedikit tidak jelas"

Kening Naruto tampak mengernyit, sungguh dari semua hal di hidupnya ia paling benci dengan dua hal yaitu Hal berbau hantu dan Hal yang memaksa otak bodohnya berpikir. Luar biasanya berkat jurnal yang ada di genggamannya sekarang iya harus mengalami kedua hal tersebut secara bersamaan.

'Perfect' Batin Naruto Miris

"Teka-teki yang menyeramkan lebih tepatnya" Ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum getir

"Sebaiknya kita cepat masuk kedalam" Ajak Naruto

Hendak melangkahkan kaki kembali kedua manusia tersebut dikagetkan dengan sirene ambulance yang berbunyi sangat nyaring hingga terdengar sampai ke dalam gedung. Tidak lama setelahnya, beberapa orang tampak membawa tubuh Ukon yang pingsan keluar gedung serta mengagetkan Naruto dan Sakura yang hanya bisa mematung di tempat tidak melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka ke tujuan awal yakni aula gedung.

"Astaga!" Ino menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mendengar penjelasan Hinata

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya Sara

Terlihat di depan panggung anggota OSIS berkumpul untuk mencari tahu keributan kecil setelah acara gladi resik mereka. Semuanya langsung mengerubungi Hinata dan Ten-ten seperti semut memperebutkan gula saat melihat ambulance yang membawa Ukon melaju pergi menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

"Aku tidak tau, saat disana dia sudah seperti itu" Jelas Shino

"Aku harap semuanya sudah berkumpul" Sasuke datang dengan noda darah di bajunya

"Sasuke-senpai bagaimana keadaan Ukon-senpai?" Tanya Matsuri dengan raut wajah khawatir

"Dia sudah dibawa kerumah sakit bersama Sakon dan Gaara" Kali ini Shikamaru yang menjawab

"Kurasa tidak aman berada disini, kita harus kembali kerumah masing-masing dan bergegas besok pagi" Ucap Sasuke

Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan gedung masih dengan ekspresi dinginnya tetapi bagi yang mengenal Sasuke akan tau bahwa ekspresi itu menggambarkan segala emosi yang melanda bungsu Uchiha tersebut, mulai dari marah, kesal, khawatir bahkan sedih. Semua anggota OSIS sudah tau mereka tidak dapat membantah saat Sasuke memberi perintah terlebih tidak ada Naruto disini.

"Siap Ketua" Jawab Seluruh anggota serentak

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, jujur ia benci dengan kata-kata itu sama seperti pemilik jabatan sebelumnya. Mungkin sebagai Uchiha ia akan senang sekarang, mengingat ajaran leluhurnya yakni Uchiha Madara yang menekankan filosofi seorang Uchiha harus menjadi pemimpin. Akan tetapi, sebagai sahabat kata 'itu' kembali mengingatkannya dengan Shion. Selepas kepergiannya otomatis jabatan ketua OSIS beralih ke tangannya selaku wakil ketua, meskipun goresan bordir di blazer OSIS nya tetap tertulis 'wakil ketua OSIS'. Ia punya alasan sendiri tentang hal itu. Kehadiran pemuda pirang dan gadis fansgirl pinky nya juga tidak membantu suasana hati Sasuke yang kembali mengingat kenangan lama. Sasuke tak mempedulikan panggilan 'Teme' khas sahabat pirang nya meskipun terlihat dari raut wajahnya hendak menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting. Namun, Sasuke tidak mau menambah beban pikirannya yang sudah sangat berat akibat acara ulang tahun sekolah dan kejadian tadi. Ia hanya ingin tidur dan melupakan masalahnya sejenak agar bisa fit esok hari. Terlebih kehadiran Naruto malah makin menguatkan ingatannya tentang 3 orang anak kecil yang berjanji akan selalu bersama hingga maut memisahkan.

'Sial' Umpatnya dalam hati

**TBC**

**Author Note's : **Baiklah balik lagi sama Elevtron. Udah chapter dua ada yang udah bisa nebak konfliknya bakal gimana?. Untuk judul chapternya itu sebenarnya teka-teki yang akan menjadi kunci penting loh jadi silahkan menebak.

Mohon maaf chapternya pendek-pendek karena masih baru banget di dunia tulis menulis wkwkwkwk. Mohon juga kritik dan sarannya agar fanfic ini dapat lebih baik di kemudian hari.

Hope you enjoy it

Well see u in the next chapter

x

x

x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Merepotkan

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**As you wish © Elevtron**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Tragedy**

**Warning : Unsur kekerasan, Update tidak menentu, Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

**Pairing : Coming Soon**

**Summary : **Naruto seorang siswa biasa terjebak bersama teman-temannya di dalam sebuah permainan yang dimulai oleh makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Mampukah Naruto dan teman-temannya bertahan? Atau permainan ini adalah akhir dunia?

Chapter 3

Rumah sakit Konoha adalah rumah sakit yang di kenal paling berkualitas di bandingkan fasilitas layanan kesehatan lainnya. Tidak mengherankan jika rumah sakit ini memiliki standar yang tinggi dalam melayani para pasiennya. Dimulai dari dokter yang minimal sudah memiliki gelar doktor, proses administrasi sudah sepenuhnya mengandalkan sistem elektronik cerdas hingga canggihnya alat kesehatan di rumah sakit ini. Rumah sakit ini juga memiliki divisi penelitian yang khusus meneliti tentang fenomena-fenomena baru di dunia kesehatan. Bahkan berita baru-baru ini menyebutkan divisi penelitian rumah sakit Konoha sudah menemukan obat kanker dan tumor tanpa harus melakukan operasi dan kemoterapi. Para dokter di rumah sakit ini selain memiliki pendidikan tinggi juga memiliki pengalaman di atas rata-rata sebut saja salah satu dokter spesialis jantung disana yang bernama Shizune. Rumor yang beredar mengatakan bahwa ia sudah membuat alat penunjang kehidupan baru menggantikan jantung sehingga secara tidak langsung membuka kemungkinan untuk menghidupkan orang yang telah mati. Gila bukan? Ah itu masih tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kepala rumah sakit Konoha yaitu Tsunade Senju. Seseorang yang dikenal sebagai dokter paling berbakat dan jenius sepanjang sejarah serta satu diantara sekian banyak dokter yang belum menikah di umurnya yang sudah menginjak setengah abad lebih. Tanpa harus ia akui orang-orang pasti sudah mengira ia melakukan operasi plastik untuk menjaga bentuk wajahnya. Tetapi rumor lain mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki resep awet muda yang ia rahasiakan dari siapapun di dunia ini. Meskipun Tsunade tidak terlalu mendengarkan hal itu karena dia sedang sibuk menyelesaikan impiannya- ah bukan itu adalah impian adik kecilnya dan mantan pacarnya waktu muda dulu yang entah kenapa ia teruskan untuk melupakan rasa kesedihannya akan kematian dua orang tersebut meskipun ia tahu tak akan pernah bisa. Rumor-rumor tersebut membuat kehidupan pekerja di sana lebih berwarna dan tidak monoton hanya sebatas menangani orang sakit dan mencium bau obat. Maksudnya manusia jenis apa yang tidak jenuh melakukan rutinitas yang sama setiap hari. Meskipun mereka akui kejadian ataupun penyakit aneh yang pasien mereka alami akan mengundang sedikit gairah dan rasa ingin tahu mereka sebagai dokter ataupun ilmuwan medis termasuk kejadian ini.

Di halaman sebuah rumah sakit terlihat sebuah mobil ambulance mengeluarkan pasiennya dengan terburu-buru

"Tolong beri jalan ada pasien gawat darurat disini" Teriak seorang pegawai rumah sakit

"Apa yang terjadi Gaara?" tanya seorang dokter

"Tolong temanku ayah, dia sudah seperti itu saat kami temukan" Jawab Gaara seorang pria tampan berambut merah

Tanpa berlama-lama, Sara ayah gaara yang kebetulan bertugas di unit gawat darurat langsung masuk ke ruangan tempat ukon dibawa oleh para perawat. Tidak lupa ia memberi isyarat bagi Gaara untuk menunggu dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Hiks...Hikss...ini salahku, seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya" Isak Sakon terdengar

"Sudahlah Sakon, kau tidak perlu menyesalinya sekarang kita harus menjaga Ukon dengan baik" Gaara mencoba menasehati Sakon

Sejujurnya dia sedikit risih melihat Sakon terus menangis seperti anak perempuan yang tidak diberi lolipop oleh ibunya. Sepanjang perjalanan di dalam mobil ambulance ia terus meminta maaf kepada adiknya yang tidak sadarkan diri. Gaara tentu saja merasa sedikit kesal karena jujur saja ia cukup lelah mengatur dekorasi untuk panggung, tata cahaya dan efek suara serta masalah teknis lainnya. Niat hati bertemu kembali teman-temannya untuk briefing sebelum pulang ia malah disuguhkan pemandangan mengerikan melihat Ukon saat di bawa menuju ambulance dengan tubuh bermandikan darah. Tidak cukup sampai disitu si brengsek Sasuke justru menyuruhnya menemani Sakon ke rumah sakit, tentu saja Gaara tidak bisa menolak apalagi setelah Sasuke memberikan alasan yang cukup membuat lidahnya kelu "_Ayahmu kan dokter_" Ucap nya datar

'Cih, sial' Umpat Gaara dalam hati

Melihat Sakon sudah sedikit tenang, Gaara beranjak pergi. Jujur saja alasan ia kesal dengan Sasuke bukan karena ia malas menemani ataupun membenci Sakon. Tidak, Gaara cukup yakin ia memiliki sikap setia kawan yang tinggi. Bukan juga ia memiliki masalah personal dengan Sasuke. Gaara sama sekali tidak masalah dengan sikap dingin dan cueknya yang dapat membuat sahabat rambut pirangnya kesal setengah mati. Gaara sama sekali tidak masalah karena ia kurang lebih juga memiliki kepribadian yang sama. Alasan utamanya ialah ia sangat ingin tahu kejadian apa sebenarnya yang menimpa temannya itu. Sungguh tidak mungkin menanyakan Sakon yang sudah seperti pecandu yang sedang depresi tentang penyebab adik kembarnya seperti itu. Gaara hanya bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya dalam-dalam dan mencoba mencari sisi baik, ya paling tidak dia bisa bertanya pada kohai nya kan? Hitung-hitung sebagai bahan obrolan.

"Mau kemana?" Pertanyaan Sakon menghentikan langkah kaki Gaara sejenak

Gaara hanya mendengus pelan dan berucap

"Kamar mandi"

Keheningan, itulah suasana yang terjadi di sebuah kamar, tiba-tiba

Tingggg handphone Shikamaru berbunyi

"Sial, ternyata hanya notifikasi grup" Keluhnya tapi shikamaru tetap membukanya

Chatroom talk On

_Sasuke : Istirahatlah, besok kita harus bekerja keras_

_Lee : Siap Bos!_

(Nomor tidak dikenal bergabung ke obrolan)

Gambar diterima

_Karin : "HOLY SHIT! Ino omong kosong apa ini?"_

_Sakura: "Hei, ino-pig kau berusaha memberi lelaki semangat untuk besok dengan gambar itu?"_

_Ino : "Fuck, Siapa yang mengirimnya?"_

_Kiba : "Sepertinya orang yang baru bergabung ke obrolan haahah, terima kasih ino kau punya tubuh yang bagus"_

_Ino : "Berhenti bicara Kiba atau kupotong lidahmu, WTH Ukon hapus gambar itu sekarang"_

Shikamaru membuka profil nomor tidak dikenal tersebut dan benar itu wajah Ukon, sebuah kabar baik dia sudah sembuh

_Kiba : "Ukon kau sudah baikan? Apa yang tadi terjadi kawan, maaf aku menendangmu tadi"_

_Gaara : "Teman-teman, ini tidak lucu"_

_Ino : "Gaara benar, ini tidak lucu Ukon hapus gambar itu sekarang!"_

_Gaara : "Bukan itu, Ukon dirumah sakit dan dia...masih tidur karena obat bius"_

_Matsuri: "Gaara-senpai kumohon jangan bergurau"_

Gambar disimpan

_Sara : "OMG"_

_Karin : "Sakura kau brengsek!"_

_Sakura: "Karin ini salah paham, aku dan Ino hanya bergurau"_

_Karin : "Kau sebut itu gurauan? Dengan melakukan gosip dan mengumbar aibku? Dasar kau bajingan Ino kau wanita murahan jalang"_

_Ino : "Hey jaga mulutmu, itu kesalahanmu tidak menjaga dirimu sendiri yang punya banyak kekurangan itu"_

_Karin : "KAU!"_

_Neji : "Hentikan! Bisakah kalian tenang? Jika bukan Ukon, siapa pemilik nomor yang baru masuk ini"_

_Gaara : "Aku tidak peduli keluarkan saja dia dari grub"_

_Sakura: "Percuma aku sudah mencobanya tetapi tidak bisa"_

Shikamaru terperangah kemudian melihat detail grub OSIS. Akunnya tidak bisa keluar dari grub maupun mengeluarkan orang

Video tersimpan

_Gaara : "Apa lagi ini?"_

_Kiba : "Entahlah kawan kurasa seperti tayangan slide"_

_Sakura: "Tidak mungkin"_

_Neji : "Bagaimana bisa?"_

Shikamaru membuka file video itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat foto teman-teman sekolah mereka yang memalukan terus berputar di dalam video itu diiringi alunan lagu tetapi...

_Sasuke : "Itu suara Shion"_

_Shikamaru: "Sudah cukup omong kosong ini. Sepertinya dia hanya orang asing lebih baik kita offline sekarang"_

Perangkat smartphone nya pun tidak lagi terhubung di internet. Akan tetapi, tidak dengan ingatannya. Shikamaru masih mengingat kejadian tadi begitupun teman-temannya. Kepala nya mencoba memutar kembali memori yang ia dapatkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

'Ukon tidak mungkin melakukan itu, dia tidak ada masalah dengan siapapun. Satu-satunya orang yang dia benci hanya Sakon saudara kembarnya sendiri itupun tidak dalam skala serius dalam artian hal biasa diantara saudara laki-laki' Gumam Shikamaru dalam hati

Dia pasti orang lain, ya orang lain. Otak Shikamaru mencoba mencari segala kemungkinan tentang kejadian tadi. Namun, terlalu banyak kemungkinan yang melintas di otak pemilik IQ 200 tersebut. Hingga Shikamaru nampak menyadari sesuatu, ia yakin sekali ini adalah jawaban akan permasalahan yang hinggap di otaknya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil handphone mengatur alarm agar ia bisa bangun pagi besok. Shikamaru sudah yakin dengan kesimpulan yang diambilnya, ia sangat yakin bahwa ia sangat sangat tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang masuk dalam skala 'hal yang merepotkan' baginya tersebut. Lagipula ia punya acara besok yang sangat penting baginya dan teman-temannya. Shikamaru mungkin tidak perlu sepeduli ini jika saja si bungsu Uchiha itu tidak dengan seenaknya mengangkatnya menjadi 'wakil sementara' di susunan kabinet yang juga 'sementara' milik pemuda raven tersebut. Tetapi, bukan waktunya mengeluh bahkan bagi orang yang suka mengeluh seperti Shikamaru, dia hanya perlu menjernihkan pikiran dan tidur. Hal ini tentu sangat mudah bagi pemuda yang sudah menghabiskan miliaran menit di alam mimpi. Tentu saja tidak akan ada masalah

...

...

...

"Arghhh! Sial" Umpat Shikamaru

Matanya tidak bisa terpejam dan tubuhnya menolak berbaring dengan tenang akibat pikiran-pikiran merepotkan selalu berputar di kepalanya. Mulai dari persiapan acara ulang tahun sekolah yang merepotkan, kejadian Ukon yang merepotkan, dan kejadian di chatroom OSIS tadi yang tidak kalah merepotkan. Shikamaru berpikir besok hal apa lagi yang akan menimpa dirinya, mungkin dia akan jadi ninja dan melawan zombie berambut hitam yang akan membuat manusia masuk ke dalam dunia ilusi, hahh itu adalah akhir dunia. Benar-benar merepotkan

"Hahh kurasa aku tidak akan tidur sampai pagi" Begitulah ucapan sang raja tidur yang akan bertobat

**TBC**

**Author Note's : **Halo-halo ya bisa dibilang chapter ini lebih banyak deskripsinya ya tapi Elevtron sengaja karena deskripsi latar itu sangat penting untuk kenyamanan para readers dalam membaca fic karya Elevtron ini. Untuk salah satu konflik di chapter ini Elevtron terinspirasi dari salah satu film hollywood kalau readers udah pernah nonton pasti tahu scene yang mana wkwkwk.

So udah chapter 3 tapi keknya konflik utamanya belum terlalu kelihatan hehe... maafin pembawaan gaya menulis Elevtron yang agak slowpace dan juga untuk jumlah word yang kadang gak menentu soalnya perpotongan tiap chapter itu harus rapi dan gak membuat readers sekalian bingung saat membaca chapter selanjutnya. Mohon maklum karena masih dalam tahap belajar di dunia tulis menulis wkwkwkwk. Mohon juga kritik dan sarannya dikolom Review agar fanfic ini dapat lebih baik di kemudian hari.

Hope you enjoy it

Well see u in the next chapter

x

x

x


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Welcome to The Game

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**As you wish © Elevtron**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Tragedy**

**Warning : Unsur kekerasan, Update tidak menentu, Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

**Pairing : Coming Soon**

**Summary : **Naruto seorang siswa biasa terjebak bersama teman-temannya di dalam sebuah permainan yang dimulai oleh makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Mampukah Naruto dan teman-temannya bertahan? Atau permainan ini adalah akhir dunia?

Menakjubkan. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan para hadirin di acara ulang tahun sekolah Konoha Gakuen. Dekorasi dengan tema 'Disney' tampak memenuhi aula gedung yang sangat luas. Para hadirin terkhusus tamu undangan dan siswa kelas 1 dapat melihat kualitas yang ditunjukkan oleh Konoha Gakuen sebagai sekolah yang memiliki kualitas tinggi. Para guru, siswa kelas 2 dan kelas 3 tidak terlalu terkejut dibanding hadirin yang lain mengingat di tahun-tahun sebelumnya Konoha Gakuen selalu membuat pertunjukkan yang menakjubkan. Contohnya peringatan acara ulang tahun sekolah sebelumnya saat Pein menjadi ketua OSIS. Ketua panitia yakni Zetsu menyulap kawasan Konoha Gakuen menjadi Green Room raksasa sebagai kampanye anti-global warming. Melirik sebentara ke arah para hadirin yang tengah menikmati dekorasi ala kerajaan negeri dongeng yang merupakan hasil usaha rekan-rekan OSIS nya, Sasuke terlihat merenung sebentar. Ekspresi nya sedikit tidak umum dibandingkan manusia normal yang pasti akan senang menyambut pagi yang cerah selagi melihat semua hadirin sudah berada di dalam gedung untuk persiapan acara ulang tahun sekolah. Bukan hanya Sasuke tetapi semua anggota OSIS juga memasang ekspresi yang sama. Meskipun semua hadirin tampak bersemangat tetapi para anggota OSIS tetap merenung mengingat teror yang mereka rasakan baru-baru ini. Melihat para anggotanya seperti manusia kurang motivasi, belum lagi ada yang sedang terlibat perang dingin Sasuke tidak tahan untuk membuka suaranya.

"Tentang kejadian semalam kita bahas nanti, yang terpenting untuk hari ini kita harus fokus untuk acara ini. Aku harap bisa mengandalkan kalian" Pinta Sasuke dengan nada datar

Seluruh anggota OSIS tampak menoleh ke arah ketu- ah tidak wakil ketua OSIS mereka. Mereka tahu betul Sasuke tak akan senang menggantikan posisi ketua yang telah di amanahkan kepada Shion hampir satu tahun ini. Semuanya sangat mengetahui jika bukan karena pembina mereka yaitu Kakashi-sensei tidak mendesak Sasuke, ia tidak akan mau menjadi pengganti Shion hingga diadakan pemilihan ketua OSIS yang baru.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi kita sudah bekerja keras selama sebulan untuk hari ini kan" Desah Karin lelah

"Kita akan bicara setelah acara ini selesai, urusan pribadi bisa dikesampingkan" Ucap ino tanpa mengubah arah pandangnya ke teman-temannya

"Sepulang dari sini kita akan melihat Ukon" Ucap Gaara membuat atensi terarah kepadanya

"Tentu saja kalau itu tidak usah ditanyakan, sebagai sahabat sudah selayaknya kita menjenguknya" Ujar Naruto lengkap dengan cengirannya

Sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat raut wajah Sakon yang sedikit lebih cerah akibat ucapan Naruto. Begitupun para perempuan terutama Karin, Ino, dan Sakura yang tampak mulai rileks dengan keadaan yang menghangat dan mulai melirik satu sama lain.

'Dasar para gadis terlalu gengsi untuk bicara duluan' Batin Sasuke

"Kalau begitu laksanakan sesuai pembagian kerja yang telah diatur masing-masing. Kita buat acara ini menjadi sukses" Ujar Sasuke disertai senyum tipis yang tidak disadari oleh orang lain

"Siap Laksanakan" Respon seluruh anggota dengan yakin

Seluruh anggota OSIS mulai menyebar sesuai pembagian kerja masing-masing

"Shikamaru dan Sakon kalian bersamaku, aku butuh bantuan di belakang panggung" Perintah Sasuke

"Baiklah, hahh hari ini akan sangat merepotkan" Jawab Shikamaru

Terlihat kondisi Shikamaru tidak begitu baik dikarenakan dirinya yang memang benar-benar tidak tidur semalaman. Langkah gontai mengiringi kepergiannya kebelakang panggung sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap datar sahabat nya itu seakan sudah biasa dengan sifatnya.

"Hey, Sasuke aku mau bicara" Ujar Sakon seraya menahan lengan Sasuke

"Hn, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Adikku, Ukon kondisinya...aneh" Kata Sakon terlihat ragu-ragu

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Sepanjang malam dia terus meraung-raung hingga membuat ia ditempatkan di ruang isolasi khusus pasien depresi dan paginya kami menemukan.."Sakon tampak tidak sanggup melanjutkan

"Kami menemukannya koma dan di dinding kamarnya ada kalimat yang ditulis dari darah!" Ucap Sakon dengan raut wajah frustasi

"Kalimat apa?" Sungguh kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah yang menunjukkan rasa penasarannya

Sakon memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan ketakutan dan putus asa. Suaranya keluar setengah berbisik tapi masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke

"Shion Kembali" Jawab Sakon

Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakon untuk menuju tujuan awalnya yakni backstage. Ia tidak punya waktu yang cukup untuk memikirkan hal-hal irasional yang terus terjadi beberapa hari ini. Ia juga tidak punya waktu untuk mengingat 'dia', Sasuke lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengalihkan sedikit pikirannya dari hal-hal yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

"Dasar Bodoh" Tampak seorang wanita memukul kepala orang didepannya dengan karton

"Awww, Sakit Sakura-chan" Keluh Naruto

"Kenapa kemarin kau menghasutku membaca jurnalnya? Itu dapat membawa akibat buruk" Ucap Sakura yang tampak kesal

"Hehe...aku hanya penasaran. Lagipula aku tidak mengerti kata-katanya, apa maksudnya 'Kenapa Pohon apel bersemi di halaman dan kenapa tanaman rambat melekat di pagar' ?" Kata Naruto sambil memasang pose berfikir yang bagi Sakura membuat Naruto terlihat makin idiot

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, itu hanya tulisan tidak berarti dari orang yang sudah tiada. Membuang waktu saja memikirkannya" Balas Sakura cuek

Tingggg (pesan masuk)

Kondisi aula gedung Konoha Convention Center terlihat sangat berbeda setelah notifikasi pesan masuk terdengar cukup jelas. Penyebabnya ialah seluruh manusia yang ada di sana menerima pesan yang serupa. Seisi ruangan tampak riuh seakan kejadian tersebut ialah kejadian yang sangat luar biasa.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Ungkap Matsuri bingung saat melihat layar handphonenya

Disisi lain

" ' _Mereka tidak terlihat tetapi dapat memicu reaksi'_ apa sih ini?" Gumam Shikamaru membaca pesan SMS yang baginya sangat tidak jelas

"Di mana kau membacanya?" Sasuke langsung merespon secepat kilat ucapan Shikamaru yang kebetulan masih dapat di dengar olehnya

"Ada di pesan masuk, kurasa semuanya juga mendapatkannya" Tandas Shikamaru melihat suasana aula yang riuh membicarakan SMS misterius tersebut

"Kita harus menghentikan acara ini sekarang!"

Sasuke langsung berlari menuju panggung meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terlihat kebingungan. Sasuke ingat betul kalimat itu, susunan kalimat yang membuatnya kehilangan sahabat masa kecilnya di dalam sebuah ritual sakral leluhur Uchiha. Meskipun baginya itu adalah ritual konyol untuk menakut-nakuti anak-anak agar tidak berbuat jahat selama hidup di dunia.

'Sial, hal ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus menghentikannya sebelum terlambat' Ucap Sasuke di dalam hati

Sarutobi-sensei kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen yang ketiga setelah Hashirama Senju dan Tobirama Senju sedang menyampaikan sambutan di atas panggung

"Hal yang disayangkan kehilangan seorang ketua osis seperti-" Sambutannya terpotong

"Hentikan Pak!"

Sasuke berteriak dengan keras dari bawah panggung, hilang sudah wibawa Uchiha yang selalu tenang dan tidak mudah terbawa emosi yang selalu di jaganya.

"Tidak terlihat tetapi dapat memicu reaksi adalah suara!, Kita tidak boleh bersuara hingga-" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong

"KYAAAAA" Seisi ruangan berteriak histeris menyaksikan pemandangan yang terjadi

Para tamu undangan, guru, siswa, dan panitia terlihat sangat terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat kejadian yang terpampang di depan mata mereka. Guru paling galak dan menyeramkan di Konoha Gakuen yakni Ibiki-sensei tergantung dilangit-langit panggung dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Kepalanya sudah tidak utuh, belatung sudah memenuhi tubuhnya dan bau busuk dari badannya bahkan membuat Sarutobi-sensei menahan muntah.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu suara bergemuruh yang berasal dari luar gedung menambah intensitas aura mencekam yang sudah ada di aula gedung Konoha Gakuen

Tingggg (Pesan diterima)

Bunyi itu kembali terdengar, dering khas notifikasi pesan dari gadget masing-masing yang menampilkan pesan bertuliskan

_Jangan salahkan aku ini bukan salahku, bukankah kalian yang mengeluarkan suara?. Tapi, karena aku baik hati akan kuselamatkan kalian 'Kenapa Pohon apel bersemi di halaman dan kenapa tanaman rambat melekat di pagar', apakah kalian mengerti? Kuharap tidak._

"Ruangannya akan runtuh" Ucap salah satu siswa memecah keheningan sejenak yang barusan terjadi

"Ayo keluar dari sini" Teriak mayoritas siswa

Sasuke melihat sekeliling, matanya seakan menyadari sesuatu lalu menghubungi seluruh anggotanya melalui Walky Talky

"Semuanya aku mohon ke belakang panggung sekarang, percayalah itu tempat yang aman"

Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke berlari ke belakang panggung menghindari reruntuhan batu serta menerobos arus teman-temannya yang menuju arah berlawanan darinya. Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling dan menyadari sesuatu.

'Gedung ini tidak runtuh, Ini seperti hujan batu di dalam ruangan' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati

Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke melompat menghindari batu besar yang jatuh kearahnya. Ia terus berlari sembari berharap para anggotanya mendengar dan mengikuti intruksi yang dirinya berikan tadi, karena jika tidak Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya harus mengikuti ritual terlarang milik klan Uchiha sendirian.

**TBC**

**Author Note's :** Aloha Elevtron kembali. Yaps di chapter ke empat ini pelan-pelan kita menuju konflik utama cerita. Permainan yang akan menentukan masa depan masing-masing chara. Elevtron gak mau terlalu banyak basa basi nanti takutnya spoiler wkwkwk. But, Elevtron juga gak melarang bila kalian ingin mencoba menebak-nebak jalan ceritanya. Kolom Review selalu terbuka untuk kalian para readers

Mohon juga kritik dan sarannya agar fanfic ini dapat lebih baik di kemudian hari.

Hope you enjoy it

Well see u in the next chapter

x

x

x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Janji Masa Lalu

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**As you wish © Elevtron**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Tragedy**

**Warning : Unsur kekerasan, Update tidak menentu, Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

**Pairing : Coming Soon**

**Summary : **Naruto seorang siswa biasa terjebak bersama teman-temannya di dalam sebuah permainan yang dimulai oleh makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Mampukah Naruto dan teman-temannya bertahan? Atau permainan ini adalah akhir dunia?

Mengerikan. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi di aula gedung Konoha Gakuen saat ini. Sia-sia sudah arsitektur megah yang susah payah dirancang dan dibangun oleh kontraktor penanggung jawab pembangunan gedung ini dimasa lalu. Semuanya hilang tidak berbekas terbukti dengan kondisi aula yang sudah seperti medan perang. Entah datang darimana batu-batu besar yang berjatuhan dari langit-langit gedung. Hipotesa pertama yang memperkirakan penyebabnya ialah akibat runtuhnya gedung harus dibuang jauh-jauh. Hal ini diakibatkan gedung Konoha Gakuen sendiri masih berdiri kokoh seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun. Lagipula tidak ada waktu yang cukup untuk mengira-ngira penyebab lainnya jika melihat kondisi para hadirin yang tertindih batu-batu besar tersebut.

"Juugo, Suigetsu bangunlah!" Jerit pilu Karin melihat kedua sahabatnya tertimpa batu besar yang ia kira reruntuhan bangunan

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan Karin, kita harus ke tempat yang lain sesuai instruksi Sasuke"

Temari mencoba menenangkan Karin yang histeris, ia beberapa menit lalu sudah memastikan bahwa kedua rekan OSIS mereka sudah tidak memiliki denyut nadi lagi. Bukan hanya Juugo dan Suigetsu, Temari sudah memeriksa kondisi korban disekitarnya yang kini sudah dapat disebut sebagai mayat. Temari masih beruntung menemukan tempat bersembunyi di bawah dekorasi Donald Bebek khas Disney dan sempat meneriaki Karin untuk ikut bersembunyi bersamanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Karin dengan nada putus asa

"Aku tidak tau, tapi yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang ialah bergerak ke tempat yang lebih aman" Saran Temari

"Hiks...hiks"

Karin tidak bisa memberi respon, ia hanya bisa menangis. Temari? Sungguh ia sangat berusaha menahan air matanya tidak jatuh. Tidak lucu bukan saat kau berusaha menenangkan seseorang justru kau ikut menangis. Meskipun begitu ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Sungguh ia sangat shock melihat begitu banyak teman, guru serta orang-orang yang telah meninggal di sekelilingnya. Beban sebesar itu tidak mungkin bisa ia tahan dan hanya dapat ia keluarkan dengan ikut menangis bersama Karin.

_Flashback on_

"Papa..Papa" Ucap seorang gadis kecil dengan surai pendek berwarna kuning pucat

"Iya ada apa mama?" Ucap seorang bocah laki-laki dengan surai senada hanya saja sedikit lebih cerah

Tunggu dulu...Papa? Mama? mereka kan masih bocah

"Hei apa tidak bisa kita main yang lain?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki di antara mereka

"Tidak mau, main lumah-lumahan ini asik tau" Tolak gadis tersebut dengan tangan disilangkan di depan dada dan pipi digembungkan

Ohhh ternyata sedang main rumah-rumahan kirain hehe...

"Tapi kita telah memainkan pelmainan ini puluhan kali Shion-chan, apa kau tidak bosan?" Mata oniks milik anak laki-laki itu beradu dengan amethyst milik Shion

"Tentu saja tidak Sasuke-kun. Lihat Naluto-kun saja tidak mengeluh dan bosan kok, iya kan Naluto-kun?" Shion menatap penuh harap bocah pirang di sampingnya

Bukan pertama kali perdebatan antara Sasuke dan Shion terjadi. Bahkan sangking seringnya mereka selalu menaruh keputusan akhir di pihak ketiga yakni Naruto. Bukan tanpa sebab hal itu dilakukan, dengan Naruto memberikan pendapat maka pendapat salah satu di antara mereka akan lebih banyak satu suara dibandingkan pendapat yang lain. Yah penyelesaian masalah secara demokratis adalah yang terbaik pikir ketiga bocah yang masih cadel tersebut. Maklum susunan gigi mereka membuat terhambatnya mengucapkan semua huruf dalam barisan alphabet secara benar.

"Emmm...kulasa pendapat Sasuke benal Shion-chan, i-ituu aku juga agak sedikit bosan" Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sasuke langsung memasang ekpresi penuh kemenangan dengan senyum angkuh khas Uchiha miliknya. Sementara Shion berbanding terbalik, ia sudah siap-siap mengeluarkan air mata membuat kedua sahabat laki-lakinya menjadi panik

"Hiks...hiks...HUAAA" Kini Shion telah berhasil mengeluarkan air matanya

"Ehhh ja-jangan menangis Shion tadi kami hanya belcanda kok, benal kan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekpresi panik

"Hn"

"HUAAAA" Tangis Shion makin menjadi-jadi

"Ka-kami belcanda saat bilang bosan main lumah-lumahan. Sebenalnya kami sangat senang sekali apalagi Sasuke dia yang paling semangat lohhh" Ucap Naruto penuh dengan kedustaan

"Hiks...hiks..Benalkah?" Ajaibnya Shion terlihat percaya dan langsung menyeka air matanya

"Hn" Dengusan andalan kembali keluar dari mulut bungsu Uchiha

Beginilah jika dalam pemungutan suara untuk menyelesaikan konflik tidak memenangkan pendapat Shion. Ia akan langsung menangis membuat kedua sahabat laki-lakinya tidak ada pilihan selain menuruti keinginannya. Dengan kata lain tidak pernah ada penyelesaian masalah secara demokratis karena pasti keinginan Shion lah yang akan terwujud.

"Tentu saja, sebagai hukuman kalena membuat mama menangis papa akan membeli hukuman untuk anak kita ini" Naruto menunjuk tepat ke arah wajar datar Sasuke sembari melanjutkan akting rumah-rumahan mereka

"Hu'um" Shion hanya menurut saja

"Sekalang Sasuke sebagai hukuman cepat belikan pijatan kepada papamu ini" Ucap Naruto memerintah bagai orang tua tiri

Bosan bukanlah alasan utama Sasuke tidak setuju mereka bermain rumah-rumahan. Hal inilah yang membuat ia sangat malas untuk bermain permainan itu. Tingkah Naruto yang bagai orang tua tiri yang selalu menindas Sasuke seenaknya membuatnya cukup muak. Sungguh ia sangat berharap dapat mengeluarkan api dari dalam mulutnya dan mengarahkannya ke kepala sahabat pirang idiotnya ini, meskipun ia tahu hal itu tidak mungkin. Lagipula ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena jika ia membantah Shion akan kembali menangis sembari mengatainya anak durhaka yang tidak menuruti apa kata orang tua. Selain itu, hal yang membuatnya bingung ialah peran mereka selalu tetap sama yakni Naruto sebagai papa, Shion sebagai mama dan Sasuke sebagai anak durha-eh maksudnya anak tunggal. Berkali-kali Sasuke sudah mengatakan bahwa pembagian itu tidak masuk akal, maksudnya bagaimana bisa orang tua yang kedua-duanya memiliki surai pirang melahirkan anak dengan surai hitam sepertinya. Meskipun ini hanya permainan Sasuke tidak bisa menerima ketidaklogisan ini begitu saja.

"Shion-chan, kenapa aku tidak boleh beltukar pelan dengan Naluto?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memijat bahu Naruto setengah hati

"Kalena cuma Naluto yang bisa jadi suamiku" Jawab Shion riang

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Shion membuat kedua sahabat laki-lakinya cengo seketika. Ohh ayolah mereka belum genap 5 tahun. Bicara saja masih belum benar dan masih terlalu dini memikirkan calon suami

"Aku sudah melamalkannya" Sorot mata Shion berubah serius melihat ekspresi kedua laki-laki tersebut

Salah satu anugerah yang dimiliki Shion ialah kemampuan meramalnya. Naruto yang memang bodoh dan takut hantu percaya-percaya saja dengan ucapan Shion. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tidak langsung percaya, tetapi setelah Shion memberikan bukti dengan meramalkan bahwa kakaknya Itachi akan mengalami gejala penyakit jiwa dan ramalannya terbukti akurat. Dengan mata kepala Sasuke sendiri ia melihat kakaknya senyum-senyum sendiri sembari menggumamkan nama seseorang yakni Izumi berulang kali. Dengan bukti sekuat itu Sasuke tidak dapat menampik bahwa ia juga percaya dengan kemampuan meramal Shion.

"Hn, Baiklah"

Sasuke hanya bisa menurut dengan kata-kata Shion lagipula jika gadis itu tidak mau menjadikannya 'suami pura-puranya' Sasuke tidak dapat memaksanya. Pilihan yang tersedia jika ia tidak mau menjadi anak ialah menjadi suami atau istri Naruto. Sudah jelas sampai matipun Sasuke tidak akan mau menjalani peran tersebut. Dengan segera ia menggelengkan kepala mengusir pikiran nista itu dari kepalanya.

"Emmm Sasuke-kun, Naluto-kun" Panggil Shion

"Kenapa Shion-chan?" Tanya Naruto

Sasuke langsung menghentikan pijatannya berbarengan dengan Shion yang tidak lagi memanggil Naruto 'Papa'. Baginya itu pesan tersirat bahwa drama rumah-rumahan mereka sudah selesai.

"Telima kasih sudah jadi temanku" Ujar Shion

"Ehhh kau ini bicala apa Shion-chan? Tentu saja dengan senang hati kami jadi temanmu. Kita akan selalu belsama hingga maut memisahkan" Ujar Naruto

"Benalkah?" Tanya Shion dengan tatapan bahagia

"Tentu saja" Jawab Naruto semangat

"Hn" Sasuke masih dengan sifat cool nya

Tanpa mereka sadari hari itu telah terucap janji suci yang menjadi ikrar hubungan mereka yang begitu kuat dan tidak mudah lepas. Sebuah ikatan yang berlandaskan tekad untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain.

_Flashback off_

"Tidak kusangka aku terjebak di permainan ini lagi" Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi

"Sasuke dimana yang lain?" Tanya Naruto

Pemandangan pertama yang Naruto lihat begitu membuka pintu belakang panggung ialah Sasuke yang duduk meringkuk di sisi ruangan. Tanpa menunggu lama ia dan anggota OSIS lain di belakangnya langsung masuk ke dalam. Sementara Sasuke terlihat menunjukkan ekpresi lega melihat teman-temannya berhasil selamat. Dirinya sempat berpikir bahwa hanya dirinya yang bertahan hidup mengingat hingga guncangan berhenti tidak ada yang mengikuti jejaknya ke belakang panggung.

"Aku tidak tau, kalian yang pertama sampai...Naruto dimana kau dapatkan itu!" Mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat benda di tangan Naruto, hilang sudah ekpresi datar andalannya begitupun ekspresi lega yang sempat ia tunjukkan

"Ini jurnal Shion, aku dan Sakura-chan menemukannya di loker saat memeriksa inventaris OSIS kemarin, kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"Itu tidak mungkin-"

Sasuke memberikan tatapan tidak percaya, ia ingat dengan jelas beberapa hari yang lalu polisi memberikan jurnal itu kepadanya sesaat sebelum mereka berangkat ke markas membawa hal-hal yang bisa mereka jadikan petunjuk akan kasus kematian Shion. Polisi tersebut dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa jurnal itu kosong sehingga tidak memberi petunjuk apapun dan mengembalikannya kepada pihak sekolah melalui pihak OSIS. Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang melakukan tindakan yang ia anggap tepat terkait barang peninggalan sahabatnya sedari kecil itu.

"-aku ingat persis aku sudah membakarnya" Lanjut Sasuke

Ucapan itu membuat segelintir orang yang sekarang sedang berada di belakang panggung terperangah, terutama Naruto dia refleks langsung menghempaskan jurnal Shion dari tangannya. Kini jurnal tersebut tepat berada di tengah ruangan dan sepertinya tidak akan berpindah tempat melihat tidak ada yang berani untuk menyentuhnya. Sasuke dan yang lain sangat terlihat mencoba menstabilkan mental mereka masing-masing yang sedang dilanda goncangan hebat. Satu lagi saja misteri aneh ataupun kejadian yang mengancam nyawa terjadi lagi. Maka dapat dipastikan mereka semua bisa stress hingga menjadi gila, kini hati mereka hanya bisa berdo'a semoga segala cobaan yang sedang menimpa mereka saat ini dapat segera berhenti.

**TBC**

**Author Note's :** Halo Elevtron kembali. Sekarang kita udah sampai di chapter ke lima yang berisi flashback yang bagi Elevtron agak fluffy hehe. Chapter ini juga menjadi alasan kenapa genre fic ini tragedy karena di dalam chap ini ada kematian massal, kurang tragedy apa coba?.

Sebenarnya saat awal menulis chapter ini Elevtron bermaksud untuk membuat flashback-flashback singkat yang bisa menjadi clue bagi readers untuk menebak-nebak jalan cerita. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi itu bisa jadi plothole dan membuat readers sendiri bingung sehingga tidak bisa memahami alur cerita milik Elevtron ini. Akhirnya Elevtron putuskan untuk membuat Flashback yang cukup panjang. Bagi yang punya request chara atau pair (?). Kolom Review selalu terbuka untuk kalian para readers

Mohon juga kritik dan sarannya agar fanfic ini dapat lebih baik di kemudian hari.

Hope you enjoy it

Well see u in the next chapter

x

x

x


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Sosok?, Zombie?, Mayat hidup?. Whatever!

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**As you wish © Elevtron**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Tragedy**

**Warning : Unsur kekerasan, Update tidak menentu, Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

**Pairing : Coming Soon**

**Summary : **Naruto seorang siswa biasa terjebak bersama teman-temannya di dalam sebuah permainan yang dimulai oleh makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Mampukah Naruto dan teman-temannya bertahan? Atau permainan ini adalah akhir dunia?

Beginilah sekarang kondisi Lee, ia berjalan sendirian diantara reruntuhan batu dan para mayat yang memenuhi gedung aula. Sebenarnya, tadi ia berada di dalam ruangan yang terletak di belakang panggung karena ia termasuk dalam salah satu rombongan bersama Naruto. Akan tetapi, sang ketua OSIS 'sementara' yakni Sasuke memerintahkannya untuk mencari para hadirin yang masih hidup, terluka maupun masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk diselamatkan. Dirinya tidak bisa menolak seperti Shikamaru yang akan langsung berkata 'merepotkan' ataupun Naruto yang akan langsung marah-marah sembari mengatai ketua 'sementara' nya sendiri sebagai orang brengsek. Lee bukanlah orang seperti itu, Ia hampir tidak pernah menolak tugas yang diberikan padanya. Selain sifatnya, penyebab utama Lee tidak bisa menolak ialah saat Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya berkata _"Kegiatan ini dapat menyalurkan geloran masa mudamu Lee" _Membuat semangat Lee berkobar-kobar dan langsung beranjak dari belakang panggung. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, begitulah kini yang dirasakan Lee. Sudah hampir 15 menit ia melalui rintangan yang cukup sulit tetapi belum menemukan orang yang bisa ia selamatkan. Bukanlah hal yang nyaman saat kau berjalan dengan mayat-mayat yang ada di sekitarmu sembari mencari manusia yang masih hidup dengan kemungkinan yang kecil. Untungnya Kami-sama tidak memperpanjang derita yang dialami oleh Lee. Hal itu disebabkan, Lee dapat merasakan adanya tanda kehidupan berupa suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Lee langsung bergegas menuju asal suara tersebut

"Siapa yang bisa berbuat seperti ini?" Gumam seorang pria berbadan gempal

"Choji, kita harus ke tempat Sasuke sekarang" Ajak seorang pria berkulit putih pucat

"Apa yang dikatakan Sai-senpai benar Choji-senpai, saat ini berkumpul bersama adalah pilihan terbaik" Timpal seorang wanita diantara mereka

"Choji, Sai, Yukata kalian baik-baik saja?" Teriak Lee dari kejauhan

"Hey itu Lee-senpai ayo kesana" Ajak Yukata

"Bagaimana kalian bisa setenang ini? Apa kalian tidak lihat apa yang ada di langit-langit ruangan ini HAH!" Teriak Choji menumpahkan emosinya

Teriakan amarah Choji membuat suasana tempat mereka berada menjadi hening. Yukata terlihat ketakutan melihat Choji marah sementara Sai tetap dengan senyum palsunya. Kondisi ketiganya bisa dibilang baik-baik saja secara fisik tetapi secara mental jelas mereka mengalami guncangan hebat. Apalagi tepat di atas mereka tergantung sepuluh manusia lainnya dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan dan memberikan teror mencekam bagi yang melihatnya. Terlebih kesepuluh orang itu adalah para mantan rekan OSIS mereka yang diberhentikan secara tidak hormat oleh Shion dikarenakan kinerja yang tidak maksimal. Meskipun tidak tergabung di dalam suatu organisasi yang sama lagi, tetap saja kesepuluh orang tersebut tetap teman mereka. Beberapa di antaranya seperti Kankuro, Utakata, Yugito, dan lain-lain memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan mereka. Melihat kematian seorang teman dengan cara mengenaskan seperti itu tentu saja membuat siapapun mengalami shock berat.

"Apa berdiam diri disini dapat membuat mereka hidup kembali?" Sai masih dengan senyum palsu bicara dengan nada santai

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi? Kau mau kupukul?" Tanpa kesulitan Choji mengangkat tubuh kurus Sai

"Sudah cukup!" Lee mencoba melerai

Mendengar teriakan Lee kedua insan tersebut segera menjauh satu sama lain. Tidak lupa Choji meminta maaf karena tersulut emosi yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Sai.

"Lee-senpai orang-orang ini mereka..."Ujar Yukata

"Ya kau benar, mereka mantan anggota OSIS yang diberhentikan" Ucap Lee getir sambil melihat ke atas

"Ternyata benar, awalnya aku ragu karena kondisi mereka yang hm... tapi aku yakin karena mereka memakai blazer OSIS kita" balas Yukata

"Aku langsung bisa mengenal mereka saat melihat surai yang mereka punya, mereka...mereka adalah teman-teman kita" Sekuat tenaga Choji menahan air matanya

"Bisa kita bahas ini nanti? Kita harus ke tempat yang aman" Ujar Sai memotong pembicaraan

SREEETT

Pandangan mereka langsung beralih ke atas, tepat di lokasi dimana sebelumnya ke 10 mayat teman mereka berada. Mereka sangat terkejut saat memastikan bahwa ke 10 teman mereka yang tadi tergantung di langit-langit kini mengepung mereka ber empat.

"Astaga!" Ucap Yukata ia hanya bisa meringkuk di belakang ketiga senpai laki-lakinya

"Kan-kankuro sadarlah!"

Choji berteriak kepada sesuatu di depannya yang sudah seperti zombie. Wajah yang sudah tidak terlalu bisa di identifikasi membuat hanya surai hitam kecoklatan miliknya yang bisa dijadikan penguat identitas seorang kankuro.

"GRAHHH"

Kesepuluh zombie tersebut langsung meraung bersamaan dengan mencabut bilah hitam runcing di tubuh mereka dengan brutal. Akibatnya darah dan beberapa organ dalam milih zombie-zombie tersebut langsung berceceran. Lee, Sai dan Choji sekuat tenaga menahan isi perut mereka yang hendak keluar, sementara Yukata sudah pingsan sedari tadi.

SWINGG

Satu ayunan besi runcing tersebut hampir mengenai tubuh Lee. Tidak sia-sia latihan fisik yang ia lakukan setiap hari membuat gerak refleknya begitu cepat sehingga dia masih bisa menghindar.

"Ini gawat kita harus menghentikan mereka sebelum kita terbunuh" Ujar Sai

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kita tidak bisa melukai mereka, Kesepuluh orang ini adalah teman kita" Ucap Choji

"SADARLAH CHOJI!" Bentak Sai

Senyum palsu yang selalu ia tunjukkan seketika menghilang digantikan dengan ekspresi waspada tingkat tinggi yang dimilikinya. Kalimat hardikan yang diucapkan Sai barusan langsung membuat lidah Choji menjadi kelu dan tidak bisa memberi respon apapun.

"Makhluk ini bukan orang yang kita kenal lagi, coba kau lihat fisik dan kelakukan mereka. Zombie-zombie ini sungguh berniat membunuh kita. Jika kita tidak melumpuhkan mereka maka kita akan mati" Jelas Sai sambil terus menghindari serangan bilah tajam dari salah satu Zombie

Choji hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata maaf. Ketiga lelaki itu langsung mengambil rongsokan kursi dan meja di sekitar mereka. Kedua rangka benda tersebut yang terbuah dari besi dapat mereka manfaatkan untuk melumpuhkan zombie di hadapan mereka

"Gerakan mereka cukup lambat sehingga kita memiliki kesempatan menyerang. Jangan lengah semuanya"

Bersamaan dengan intruksi Lee ketiga laki-laki tersebut langsung berusaha melumpuhkan para zombie di depan mereka. Sesuai perkataan Lee tidak cukup sulit untuk melumpuhkan zombie-zombie tersebut asal mereka tidak ceroboh. Apabila mereka ceroboh sedikit saja maka nyawa yang jadi taruhannya.

"CHOJI AWAS DI BELAKANGMU!"

Teriakan Lee bagaikan sambaran petir di telinga Choji. Reflek Choji melihat kebelakang dan melihat Zombie dengan surai seperti Utakata hendak menusuk dirinya dengan besi tajam yang dimilikinya. Baik Lee maupun Sai berada di posisi yang tidak bisa menjangkau dalam waktu singkat tempat dimana Choji hendak diserang sekarang. Bagai gerakan lambat iris Choji melihat zombie tersebut hendak mengayunkan besi tajam miliknya

CRASHHH

"Kau tidak apa-apa Choji?" Tanya Neji

Tepat sebelum zombie tersebut mengayunkan bilah tajam miliknya, Neji terlebih dahulu menusuk jantung zombie tersebut dengan bilah tajam milik salah satu zombie yang telah dilumpuhkan. Dewi fortuna masih menaungi Choji saat Neji datang pada saat momen yang tepat. Saat gendang telinganya mendengar suara gaduh seperti sebuah perkelahian Neji langsung memacu langkah kakinya secepat mungkin, terlambat sedikit saja maka Choji hanya akan tinggal nama sekarang

"Lee tolong kau gendong Yukata ke belakang panggung. Sekarang kita harus ketempat yang lain, berkumpul bersama menjadikan kita lebih aman" Perintah Neji

"Baik" Jawab Lee

Tanpa respon lanjutan mereka semua berjalan menuju tempat yang di intruksikan oleh Sasuke. Keheningan menyelimuti langkah kaki mereka. Hal itu wajar karena mereka sendiri terjebak di dunianya masing-masing. Otak mereka memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja hampir merenggut nyawa mereka dan kematian tragis teman, guru dan tamu undangan yang hadir pada acara ini.

**TBC**

**Author Note's :** Hi semua, di awal author notes ini Elevtron pingin ngasih tau kalau fic ini mungkin akan sedikit bermasalah terkait update. Tapi Elevtron akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memuaskan para readers baik dari segi cerita maupun update. Terkait jalan cerita Elevtron memaklumi perasaan kalian yang mungkin agak sedikit kesal diberi ending gantung tanpa konflik wkwkwk. But, ini hanya bagian proses Elevtron untuk membangun kondisi cerita itu sendiri.

Terakhir mohon juga kritik dan sarannya agar fanfic ini dapat lebih baik di kemudian hari.

Hope you enjoy it

Well see u in the next chapter

x

x

x


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : When This Thing Start

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**As you wish © Elevtron**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Tragedy**

**Warning : Unsur kekerasan, Update tidak menentu, Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

**Pairing : Coming Soon**

**Summary : **Naruto seorang siswa biasa terjebak bersama teman-temannya di dalam sebuah permainan yang dimulai oleh makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Mampukah Naruto dan teman-temannya bertahan? Atau permainan ini adalah akhir dunia?

_Sasuke jurnal itu adalah kuncinya, aku sudah mencoba memberi petunjuk sebisaku. Maaf tidak bisa membantu, kumohon selesaikanlah apa yang kita mulai._

Sasuke menatap nanar pada pesan dilayar handphonenya. Tertulis keterangan pesan diterima sebulan yang lalu.

Tok..tok..tok

Pintu yang menjadi pembatas antara aula dan belakang panggung diketuk oleh seseorang. Inilah yang menjadi penyebab Sasuke mengintruksikan untuk berlindung di belakang panggung. Struktur yang dimiliki oleh Konoha Convention Center ialah bangunan berbentuk persegi dengan sedikit lekukan di sebelah utara. Jika dilihat dari atas hanya tampak seperti bangunan berbentuk persegi yang menyatu dengan aula. Bangunan tersebut tidak terlalu besar jika dibandingkan aula Konoha Convention Center. Namun, bangunan itu merupakan bagian belakang panggung. Dengan kondisi seperti itu tentu saja bagian belakang panggung tidak akan menerima hujan batu besar yang terjadi di aula. Selain itu, bagian belakang panggung hanya setinggi 3 meter sehingga apabila batu besar juga terdapat di sana akan langsung memblokir jalur masuk dan tidak dengan tiba-tiba menimpa mereka. Untungnya perkiraan Sasuke tepat dan akurat.

"Biarkan kami masuk" Teriak seseorang dari luar

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Matsuri yang berada di belakang panggung

"Ini Hinata aku bersama Karin, Lee dan yang lain"

Pintu terbuka dan membuat anggota OSIS yang tersisa berkumpul di suatu ruangan menambah sesak kondisi belakang panggung yang tidak terlalu luas. Setelah berusaha membuat Yukata tersadar dari pingsannya, keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Temari bisa kita tukar tempat? Aku tidak tahan disamping wanita ini" Ujar Karin

"Kenapa? Kau sakit hati karena semua kekuranganmu adalah fakta" Ucap Ino sambil mengerling ke arah Sakura

"Kau tidak satu level denganku wanita murahan" Karin menggenggam kerah baju Ino

"Uhh Sakura tolong aku" Ucap Ino dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat

"Tolong hentikan, ini bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar" ucap Naruto dingin

Pertama kali semenjak mereka mengenal bocah urakan berambut pirang tersebut berbicara layaknya seorang Uchiha. Membuat rekan yang lain sedikit terkejut dan langsung bungkam. Reaksi yang wajar jika melihat seseorang yang selalu ceria dan bertingkah konyol menjadi dingin dan minim ekspresi. Hal ini menandakan bahwa Naruto sedang dalam kondisi yang benar-benar bisa membuatnya meledak dan menghajar siapapun. Sementara Sasuke terlihat paling santai karena ia sudah pernah melihat mode sikap Naruto yang jauh lebih dingin darinya.

"Sasuke-kun sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba memecah keheningan

"Sebelum itu bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan pandangan menyelidik

Hening sejenak tidak ada respon dari Sasuke

"Pesan yang kita terima sebelum guncangan tersebut adalah teka-teki yang cukup sulit. Meskipun begitu dalam waktu kurang dari 3 detik kau langsung dapat memecahkannya. Aku tau otakmu cukup jenius sehingga hal itu wajar-wajar saja. Tetapi melihat reaksimu yang sangat ketakutan aku tau ada hal yang kau sembunyikan" Shikamaru memaparkan hasil analisisnya

Seluruh perhatian kini tertuju kepada Sasuke, tatapan mereka mengharapkan sebuah intruksi tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya serta penjelasan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sasuke menghela nafas serta mematikan handphonenya, analisis yang dikemukakan Shikamaru benar-benar tepat sasaran sehingga ia tidak bisa membantah. Onix hitam itu sedang menatap balik kepada para anggotanya. Sasuke mencoba mengumpulkan tekad

"Yang terjadi adalah..."

Tinggg (Pesan masuk di terima)

Semuanya menatap kembali layar handphone nya

"Pesan ini lagi" Keluh Matsuri kesal

"_Menusuk lebih tajam dari pedang, pilih dan gunakan dengan bijak karena tidak ada dua raja di satu tempat"_

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Choji bingung

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi" Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya

Alis Shikamaru terangkat sebelah seakan tidak percaya dengan Sasuke dan menuding bahwa sang Uchiha sedang berbohong

"Nomor yang mengirim pesan itu adalah nomor yang meneror grub kita kemarin malam. Itulah penyebab yang menjadikan aku sedikit panik" Jelas Sasuke

"Aku rasa kita harus ketempat lain, berdiam diri disini berbahaya karena bangunannya bisa saja runtuh" Saran Neji yang tidak mau melanjutkan obrolan saling tuding yang akan memperburuk kondisi mereka sendiri

"Kurasa kita harus kesekolah" Saran Naruto

"Apa kau gila? Lebih baik kita ke kantor polisi sekarang atau ke rumah, itu jauh lebih masuk akal" Protes Kiba

"Ini hanya pendapatku, tapi setelah membaca jurnal milik Shion kita di beri petunjuk tentang semua kejadian ini. Semua teka-teki yang kita terima tertulis di jurnal milik Shion dan di dalam jurnalnya ada gambar abstrak dari sekolah" Jelas Naruto

"Itu tidak masuk akal! Untuk apa kita mengikuti catatan orang yang telah mati" Kata Kiba

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam begitu juga dengan Sakura walaupun dia tahu yang dikatakan Naruto benar adanya

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto" ujar Sakon tiba-tiba

"Apa maksudmu Sakon?" kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya

"Semua kejadian ini berlangsung tiba-tiba dan kita bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan akal sehat. Petunjuk sekecil apapun harus kita manfaatkan untuk menghindarkan kita dari bahaya yang lebih besar" Jelas Sakon

"Hahahaha Jangan bercanda Sakon! Aku tidak setuju dengan pendapat konyolmu" Bentak Gaara

"Sadarlah Gaara, aku rasa kau telah sadar bahwa sejak gempa itu handphone kita tidak bisa digunakan sama sekali dan hanya aktif saat kita menerima pesan misterius" Ucap Naruto membuat suasana kembali hening

"Bagaimana keluarga kita?"

Temari mencoba memecah keheningan tetapi nampaknya tidak berhasil. Ucapan tersebut justru menambah pikiran teman-temannya. Keluarga yang selalu ada untuk mereka dan tempat mereka memiliki tujuan untuk pulang sekarang kondisinya tidak diketahui. Sifat egois manusia sempat muncul sangat dominan saat keadaan terdesak sehingga hanya mengutamakan keselamatan diri sendiri. Kondisi yang lebih aman membuat mereka kembali memikirkan orang-orang yang berharga bagi mereka. Keluarga, teman, guru yang kini kondisi nya pun tidak mereka ketahui

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto kurasa kita harus kesekolah sekarang"

Ucapan Sasuke menyadarkan anggotanya sembari membuka pintu keluar gedung yang terletak di belakang panggung. Pintu yang menghubungkan mereka dengan kondisi di luar. Harapan untuk meminta pertolongan sirna saat pemandangan yang mengerikan langsung terlihat, kondisi kota mereka sudah luluh lantak seperti dilanda bencana alam. Akan tetapi, Sasuke sedikit gemetar karena dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat bahwa sekolah mereka masih berdiri kokoh seakan tidak terdampak sedikitpun. Petunjuk yang diberikan jurnal Shion makin terbukti akurat dengan kondisi mereka yang sekarang.

"Kita harus bergegas sebelum ada gempa susulan" Perintah Sasuke sembari mencoba menstabilkan rasa gemetar di tubuhnya

"Apa hanya kita yang selamat?" Temari bertanya ke yang lain

"Dimana yang lain?" Sakura menyambung pertanyaan Temari

"Ku-kurasa yang lain tidak selamat" Jawab Hinata

"Termasuk Juugo dan Suigetsu" Kali ini Karin yang berbicara nada datarnya berbanding terbalik dengan genangan air mata di pipinya

"Tchh sial!" Umpat Shikamaru

"Sa-saat mereka mencoba keluar, pintu masuk sudah tertimpa reruntuhan sehingga tidak ada yang selamat. A-aku mencoba menyelamatkan mereka ta-tapi aku sendiri terkurung di toilet"

Terlihat jelas bulir air mata sudah terkumpul di pelupuk milik Hinata. Ia tampak tidak sanggup melanjutkan penjelasan atas kejadian tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung menepuk puncak kepala gadis indigo tersebut

"Ini bukan salahmu Hinata-chan kami tahu kondisinya menghambatmu untuk menyelamatkan yang lain. Sekarang kita semua harus bekerja sama dan saling menguatkan diri agar dapat melalui ini semua" Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

Naruto tahu betul kondisi Hinata beberapa saat yang lalu karena dia sendiri yang memindahkan batu-batu yang memblokir pintu toilet. Hinata tampak sangat shock dan tertekan, mungkin dikarenakan jeritan pilu yang ia dengar saat para korban merenggang nyawa. Terlebih ia hanya sendirian, sebagai sahabat merupakan kewajibannya untuk menenangkan Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya

Naruto lah satu-satunya. Hanya Naruto yang dapat menenangkan hati Hinata seberat apapun masalah yang menimpanya. Meskipun sesaat setelah Hinata mulai tenang Naruto memintanya untuk ikut bersama Sakura selagi dia menyelamatkan yang lain, ia benar-benar tidak masalah. Hinata sangat senang saat Naruto yang menyelamatkannya karena baginya Naruto adalah mataharinya.

_Flashback On_

"La...la...la...aku senang sekali dolaemon~~"

Senandung cempreng dari bocah berambut pirang menemani langkahnya di hari yang cerah ini, siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto.

"Kau ini sepupunya Neji yang sombong itu kan?" Suara bocah laki-laki terdengar tidak jauh dari Naruto sehingga mengundang atensinya untuk menuju asal suara

"Hiks..hiks...maafkan aku...maafkan aku" Seorang gadis indigo tampak menangis dengan sebuah es krim yang telah jatuh dan meleleh di depannya

"Enak saja minta maaf. Kau itu sudah menjatuhkan Es krim milik kami, sekarang kau sujud dan minta maaf di depan kami bertiga sekarang!" Bentak bocah berbadan besar yang sepertinya merupakan ketua dari ketiga bocah laki-laki tersebut

BUAAAGHH

Satu bogem mentah berhasil mendarat tepat di pipi bocah berbadan besar tersebut. Bocah itu langsung tersungkur dan memegang pipinya yang sakit

"Kalian ini laki-laki tapi membuat seolang pelempuan menangis, apa kalian tidak malu?" Naruto yang merupakan pelaku bertanya dengan nada datar hasil latihan meniru nada suara sahabat raven nya

"Kau ini siapa hah? Dasar ayo hajar dia" Ucap salah satu bocah laki-laki lain

Naruto yang melihat kondisi ini pun sedikit khawatir, 3 lawan 1 jelas-jelas ia tidak diuntungkan. Mundur sekarang sudah sangat terlambat lagipula ia tidak mau menanggung malu dan di cap laki-laki pengecut oleh gadis indigo di belakangnya ini. Naruto mencoba memutar otak dan berhasil mendapat ide.

"Hei, apa itu olang tua kalian?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada polos sambil menunjuk kearah belakang ketiga bocah laki-laki itu

Sontak ketiga bocah tersebut menoleh kebelakang tepat ke arah yang Naruto tunjuk. Tanpa membuang waktu Naruto langsung menarik lengan gadis dibelakangnya

"Ayo lali" Bisik Naruto mencoba tidak terdengar ketiga bocah di depannya

Melihat tidak ada siapapun dibelakang mereka, ketiga bocah itu menyadari bahwa mereka telah ditipu sontak mereka kembali mengarahkan pandangan kedepan. Naruto sudah jauh berlari di depan mereka.

"HOY TUNGGU!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga ketiga bocah laki-laki itu mencoba mengejar kedua target mereka. Sialnya setelah beberapa tikungan mereka kehilangan jejak dan hanya bisa menyerah serta meratapi kebodohan mereka.

Di salah satu gang Naruto bersembunyi berharap tidak ketahuan oleh ketiga bocah laki-laki yang mencoba mengejarnya

"Hah...hah...kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto mencoba menstabilkan nafas

"I-iya' Jawab gadis tersebut gugup karena tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Naruto

"Syukullah, Siapa namamu?" Naruto melepas genggamannya dan mengajak bersalaman

"Hi-hinata, Hyuga Hinata" Sapa gadis itu sembari memainkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dada

"Ehhh, sikapmu aneh sekali. Pelkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naluto, mulai sekarang kita adalah teman"

"Te-teman?" Tanya Hinata ragu

"Iya teman. Mau ikut belmain denganku?" Ajak Naruto

"Eee-ettoo..."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari lawan bicaranya Naruto kembali menarik pergelangan tangan gadis Hyuga membuat si pemilik tangan bersemu merah. Waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat bagi Hinata hingga ia tidak sadar kini sudah berada di taman dan Naruto melepas pegangannya.

"Naluto-kun siapa itu?" Tanya gadis yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada disana

"Ohh Shion-chan pelkenalkan ini Hinata. Ia akan belmain belsama kita sekalang" Jawab Naruto

Pandangan Shion mendelik tidak suka terhadap Hinata. Ia tidak suka Naruto 'miliknya' di dekati oleh orang lain terlebih oleh seorang gadis. Meskipun begitu ia mencoba menutupi ketidaksukaan nya dengan mencoba bersikap baik. Shion tidak mau Naruto berpikiran bahwa dirinya adalah orang jahat

"Hm, Kenalin namaku Shion" Ucap Shion ketus meskipun baginya itu adalah nada ramah

"A-aku Hinata, salam kenal" Ujar Hinata dengan pandangan takut-takut ke arah Shion

Shion tidak melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Hinata karena kini perhatiannya tertuju ke arah lain. Sahabatnya yang lain yakni Sasuke terlihat berjalan dengan seorang gadis bersurai yang bagi Shion seperti gulali basi.

"Oyyy Sasuke siapa yang bersamamu itu, Pacarmu ya?" Ujar dengan Naruto dengan senyum jahilnya

Gadis bersurai pink di sebelah Sasuke langsung salah tingkah dengan pipi merona merah mendengar tuduhan Naruto

"Ck, jangan sembalangan Naluto. Pelkenalkan ini Sakula, dia adalah tetangga baluku. Kebetulan saat aku menuju kesini aku beltemu ibunya dan memintaiku untuk mengajak Sakula belmain belsama" Jelas Sasuke

"Ha-halo semuanya namaku Sakura. Salam kenal" Ucap Sakura yang masih merona akibat tuduhan Naruto

"Namaku Naluto, salam kenal"

"A-aku Hinata"

"Hn, Shion"

Mood Shion sangat buruk hari ini, kedua gadis yang sekarang menjadi teman baru kedua sahabatnya adalah penyebabnya. Hal yang paling Shion takutkan ialah dirinya akan tergantikan oleh orang lain, ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Oleh karena itu, untuk menenangkan dirinya ia pamit pulang kepada kedua sahabatnya dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Selain itu, untuk menguatkan posisinya sebagai satu-satunya sahabat perempuan yang Naruto dan Sasuke miliki, Shion melakukan hal yang paling bertentangan dengan karakternya selama ia hidup

CUP

Ya benar Shion mencium Pipi Uzumaki Naruto

"Tidak usah mengantarku pulang aku bukan gadis manja. Jaa Papa~~"

Shion berlalu pulang sembari melambaikan tangan dengan ekspresi ceria. Ia meninggalkan keempat bocah di taman tersebut yang sedang memasang tampak terkejut mereka. Khusus untuk Naruto kini wajahnya merona hebat dan pikirannya melayang menuju dimensi yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Pikiran Naruto sekarang dipenuhi oleh anggapan bahwa Shion benar-benar bertekad untuk menjadikan hubungan mereka sebagai suami-istri di masa depan.

_Flashback Off_

Menghentikan otaknya untuk terus memutar memori nostalgia. Dia berdiri dari kursi yang dia duduki dan memandang ke bawah dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kalian Sasuke dan Naruto-kun"

**TBC**

**Author Note's :** Halo sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Elevtron hanya mau mengucap syukur cerita ini sudah memasuki phase 1 hehehe. Mohon doanya saja biar bisa sampe terselesaikan. Oke Elevtron gak mau panjang-panjang so mohon kritik dan sarannya agar fanfic ini dapat lebih baik di kemudian hari. Elevtron juga akan sangat menghargai review yang kalian berikan apapun itu.

Hope you enjoy it

Well see u in the next chapter

x

x

x


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Counting death

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**As you wish © Elevtron**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Tragedy**

**Warning : Unsur kekerasan, Update tidak menentu, Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

**Pairing : Coming Soon**

**Summary : **Naruto seorang siswa biasa terjebak bersama teman-temannya di dalam sebuah permainan yang dimulai oleh makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Mampukah Naruto dan teman-temannya bertahan? Atau permainan ini adalah akhir dunia?

Tidak ada yang berbicara di sela perjalanan mereka, hanya obrolan antara beberapa individu yang membunuh keheningan disitu. Sasuke bersama rekan-rekannya mencoba melangkahkan kaki dengan benar menuju tujuan mereka yaitu Konoha Gakuen. Setelah terjadi keributan kecil yang menghambat perjalanan mereka karena kondisi histeris melihat se-antero kota Konoha luluh lantak serta ketidak berdayaan mereka menghubungi keluarga, polisi ataupun orang lain yang diakibatkan oleh malfungsi nya perangkat elektronik yang mereka miliki. Smartphone yang seakan menjadi kebutuhan pokok mereka kini bagai sebuah bangkai yang tidak berguna. Perangkat elektronik tersebut tidak bisa menjalankan fungsinya selain menerima pesan dari nomor misterius yang belakangan ini seakan meneror para anggota OSIS dengan kejadian-kejadian aneh selama beberapa hari kebelakang. Menelusuri jalanan kota Konoha yang seperti kota mati, mereka mencoba meniti harapan untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Naruto-senpai" Bisik Matsuri

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau berpikir bahwa ini ulah Shion-senpai?" Tanya Matsuri konsisten dengan volume suara yang kecil

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya balik tidak paham dengan maksud Matsuri

"Dari penjelasanmu aku bisa simpulkan bahwa semua kejadian ini sudah ada di jurnal milik Shion-senpai, terlebih beberapa kejadian ini berbau supranatural. Contohnya apa yang terjadi di grub kita kemarin malam" Jelas Matsuri

"Kurasa kau benar, tetapi ada hal yang lebih membuatku bingung" Tatapan Naruto menjadi ragu

"Ohh ya, apa itu?" Tanya Matsuri ingin tahu

"Kenapa Sasuke membakar jurnal milik Shion?"

Tatapan Naruto tertuju ke punggung tegap milik Sasuke seakan ingin membaca pikiran wakil ketuanya tersebut. Akan tetapi, Sasuke tidak menyadari itu karena tatapannya hanya tertuju kepada tempat tujuan mereka yaitu gedung sekolah. Selain itu, kenangan yang tidak ia inginkan tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya membuat ia mau tidak mau terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Hei bukankah itu Ukon?" Tunjuk Lee ke sebuah sosok di depan mereka

"Syukurlah tuhan! Hei Ukon bagaimana keadaan ayahku?" Tanya Gaara yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti mengkhawatirkan ayahnya. Namun, saat hendak menghampiri Ukon

"Tunggu Gaara, lihat baik-baik kondisinya. Kurasa bukan ide bagus menghampirinya" Ucap Shikamaru sambil menahan lengan Gaara

Tepat di depan mereka berdiri seorang berpakaian pasien rumah sakit dan berperawakan menyerupai Ukon. Namun, sosok itu berdiri dengan posisi yang aneh dengan beberapa posisi anggota tubuh yang tidak masuk akal. Apabila makhluk di depan mereka tidak berperawakan seperti Ukon, mereka akan mengira bahwa sosok di depan mereka adalah pejalan kaki yang ditabrak sehingga beberapa tulangnya bergeser dari posisi yang seharusnya. Keraguan Shikamaru bahwa sosok di hadapan mereka bukanlah Ukon semakin menguat karena sosok itu menghadap kebawah sehingga wajahnya tertutupi serta membawa sebilah besi tajam.

"Ukon, kau baik-baik saja?" Sakon berniat menghampiri adiknya

"Sakon, sebaiknya jangan..." Ucap Sasuke menahan Sakon

"Dia Adikku!" Bentak Sakon menepis tangan Sasuke

Sakon terus berjalan mendekati Ukon sementara teman-temannya sangat khawatir dan takut dengan kondisi teman mereka saat ini.

"Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu Ukon, ayo ikutlah bersama kami ke tempat yang lebih aman" Ajak Sakon sambil menepuk bahu adik kembarnya tersebut

"UGHHHH" Suara Sakon seiring sebilah besi menembus jantungnya

"UKON APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Gaara tidak percaya. Sementara yang lain begitu shock hingga tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Tubuh Sakon sudah tergeletak di tanah sementara sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya membuat seluruh anggota OSIS yang tersisa kaget setengah mati. Kondisi wajahnya seperti korban kebakaran, melepuh dan gosong sehingga sulit untuk menebak rupa wajahnya.

"Dia mendekat!" Teriak Sara

"Semuanya lari!" Perintah Shikamaru akan tetapi terlambat sosok itu sudah terlebih dahulu melompat dan menangkap Choji

"Arghhh, tolong aku!" Ucapnya panik

"Makhluk sialan, cepat lepaskan"

Sasuke mencoba mendorong makhluk itu tetapi gagal. Energi yang dimiliki oleh sosok tersebut sangat besar seperti monster.

BRUKKKK

Hantaman batu tepat mengenai sosok itu sehingga membuatnya terkapar dan cengkeramannya pada Choji terlepas

BRUKK BRUKK BRUKK

"Hey Naruto, hentikan kepalanya sudah hancur" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah terduduk lemas

"KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA HAH?" Emosi Naruto meledak melihat teman-temannya justru lari dan terdiam tanpa niat menolong Choji

Tidak ada suara, tidak ada yang berani merespon Naruto, semuanya tertunduk dan diam sehingga menciptakan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku sudah muak, aku akan pergi dari sini" Ucap Kiba berjalan ke arah berlawanan dari tujuan awal mereka yaitu Konoha Gakuen

"Kiba kau mau kemana? Kita harus mengikuti petunjuk di jurnal Shion" Sakura mencoba mencegah kepergian Kiba

"Persetan dengan itu! Apa kau tidak sadar akibat kita mengikuti jurnal itu selama ini? Benda itu hanya membimbing kita ke maut" Bentak Kiba tanpa menghentikan langkahnya

Tingg (Pesan masuk diterima)

_Cegah Kiba atau dia akan bergabung dengan Sakon_

"Kiba kau harus berhenti! Lihat handphonemu" Sakura mencoba memperingatkan Kiba yang telah berjalan jauh

"Omong kosong!" Umpat Kiba sambil membuang handphonenya

Suara gemuruh terdengar kembali, entah berasal dari mana sebuah bangunan tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam permukaan tanah. Belum cukup sampai disitu, bangunan tersebut langsung runtuh ke arah Kiba.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mati!" Ucap Kiba sambil berlari

Kiba berlari sekuat tenaga dari tempat itu. Akan tetapi, secepat apapun langkah kakinya reruntuhan bangunan itu tetap menimpanya bertubi-tubi

"Kiba astaga" Ten-ten terduduk lemas bahkan tenaganya sudah tidak tersisa untuk menangis

BUGHH

"Brengsek apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke mengumpat

"Sebaiknya kau mengaku sekarang atau terpaksa aku memukulmu lagi" Ujar Neji dingin

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Neji?" Tanya Choji seraya menahan tubuh Sasuke yang hendak membalas pukulan Neji

"Apa kalian tidak sadar? Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tau bahwa di belakang panggung adalah tempat yang aman? Selain itu, Sasuke lah yang dahulu paling dekat dengan Shion" Jelas Neji

Tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataan Neji. Shion tidak terlalu dekat dengan para anggotanya, hubungan mereka hanya seperti hubungan profesional rekan kerja. Hal itu membuat para anggotanya tidak terlalu mengenal pribadi Shion. Selain itu, Shion juga hanya berbicara seperlunya dan selalu memasang wajah datar bagai boneka. Sikapnya yang seperti itu membuatnya tidak dekat dengan siapapun. Hanya Sasuke dan Naruto lah sebagai sahabat masa kecil yang cukup sering berbicara dengan Shion. Tetapi, siapapun pasti mengetahui kalau obrolan yang mereka lakukan selalu memiliki topik pembicaraan yang serius mengingat ekspresi datar yang selalu mereka gunakan terkecuali Naruto dengan tampang idiot miliknya. Meskipun, setahun kebelakang terlihat lelaki pirang itu sudah jarang berinteraksi dengan Shion yang alasannya tidak mereka ketahui.

"Kalau begitu, kita juga harus bertanya pada Naruto" Ucap Temari

"Aku setuju, Naruto sudah membaca jurnal milik Shion sehingga dia pasti mengetahui bahwa hal ini akan terjadi tetapi dia tidak memberi kita peringatan" Sambung Karin

"Itu tidak benar, isi jurnal Shion adalah teka-teki membingungkan sehingga tidak mungkin Naruto bisa memprediksi apa yang terjadi hari ini" Ucap Sakura membela

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya Sai curiga

"Soal i-itu..."

"Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku" Potong Sasuke

"Tch, apa kau pikir permintaan maafmu dapat membuat mereka hidup hah?" tanya Neji sarkas

" Pesan yang kita terima '_Menusuk lebih tajam dari pedang' _adalah kata-kata, kemudian '_tidak ada dua raja di satu tempat' _Maksudnya adalah kebenaran dan kebohongan, karena aku telah berbohong kepada kalian dari awal aku tidak bisa mengatakan kebenaran. Jika aku mengatakannya aku akan bernasib sama seperti Kiba" Jelas Sasuke

"Selama 2 tahun ini aku mempercayai dan menghormatimu, Jika bukan karena apa yang terjadi pada Kiba aku pasti sudah pergi dari sini. Kau harus sadar keegoisanmu itu sudah membuat teman-teman kita terbunuh" Ucap Neji sambil membuang muka

"Kurasa aku bisa" Ucap Sakura

"Apa maksudmu Forehead?" Tanya Ino

"Dengarkan aku dulu Pig. Huh, begini aku belum pernah membicarakan apalagi berbohong tentang isi jurnal itu jadi kurasa tidak akan ada masalah, Naruto berikan jurnalnya" Perintah Sakura

Jurnal yang berada di tangan Naruto ia serahkan pada Sakura. Ada perasaan lega di dalam dirinya saat jurnal tersebut sudah terlepas dari genggamannya. Sebenarnya ia menolak saat diminta membawa jurnal tersebut, hanya saja keberadaan petunjuk yang tetap mereka butuhkan membuatnya terpaksa membawanya. Apalagi saat tidak ada orang lain yang berani, terlebih saat ia mencoba untuk protes si-Teme dengan santainya berucap "_Kau kan sudah pernah membawanya. Jadi walaupun ada kutukan di jurnal itu, kau sudah kebal" _membuatnya tidak bisa membantah lagi dan hanya mengumpat dalam hati. Ingin rasanya dia memukul wajah datar yang mengesalkan itu, mungkin nanti ia akan berterima kasih kepada Neji yang telah menyalurkan rasa kesalnya.

" 'Pohon apel bersemi di halaman dan tanaman rambat melekat di pagar' ada yang tau artinya?" Tanya Sakura

Hening seketika. Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab teka-teki yang ada di jurnal Shion

"Kurasa kita pikirkan di perjalanan saja, untuk sekarang kita harus ke sekolah sesuai petunjuk di jurnal Shion" Kata-kata Shikamaru menetralkan suasana

Rombongan itu kembali berangkat menuju ke tujuan mereka yaitu sekolah. Akan tetapi, kali ini Sakura yang berjalan di depan sebagai pembawa jurnal Shion sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto berada di posisi paling belakang.

SREEK SREEK

"Suara apa itu?"

Tidak ada yang merespon pertanyaan Sara karena sisa anggota OSIS yakin pertanyaan tersebut telah terjawab dengan kejadian di depan mereka. Bongkahan batu maupun kerangka kayu atau besi tidak menghalangi para zombie untuk bangkit. Kondisi yang familiar saat mereka melihat apa yang menimpa Ukon. Hal ini membuat mereka menarik suatu kesimpulan bahwa seluruh penduduk kota telah berubah menjadi makhluk mengerikan yang tidak mempunyai hati naruni. Hal yang lebih buruk ialah saat ratusan mayat hidup mencoba mendekati mereka sembari memungut benda yang bisa mereka jadikan senjata untuk membunuh.

"SEMUANYA LARI!"

Teriakan Neji menyadarkan teman-temannya dari perasaan teror yang membuat tubuh mematung. Dengan reflek secepat kilat, mereka berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Sial! Ternyata lari mayat hidup itu cepat sekali!" Umpat Naruto tidak menyangka zombie itu bisa berlari

BUAAGHHH

Neji memberikan hantaman kepada mayat hidup yang menghalangi jalan mereka menggunakan balok kayu yang tadi ia pungut. Kejadian ini seperti film hollywood yang ia tonton dimana karakter utama dikejar oleh mayat hidup dari seluruh penjru kota. Jujur dulu ia pernah membayangkan pasti keren apabila bisa mengalami kejadian tersebut. Sekarang Neji ingin memberitahu kepada dunia bahwa hal itu sama sekali tidak keren. Neji sangat membenci versi dirinya ketika masih kecil yang masih begitu polos dan bodoh. Tentu saja ia hanya membayangkannya, sampai Hiashi-sama memiliki menantu seorang pahlawan pun Neji tidak akan mengakui kekurangan di dalam dirinya kepada orang lain. Harga diri seorang Hyuga, begitu pikirnya.

"Naruto cepat tutup pintunya!" Perintah Sasuke

"Ck, aku tau Teme"

Naruto dengan segera menutup pintu gerbang sekolah mereka tepat sebelum sosok mengerikan yang sedari tadi mengejar mereka merangsek masuk. Naruto sempat merasakan tarikan di rambut pirangnya akibat tangan zombie yang begitu bernafsu ingin mengambil nyawanya. Dengan reflek ia menepis tangan zombie tersebut sekuat tenaga. Kenapa sekuat tenaga? Karena energi yang digunakan makhluk ini begitu luar biasa hingga Naruto merasa bahwa kulit kepalanya akan robek. Langsung duduk dengan nafas terengah-engah setelah cengkraman zombie itu lepas, Naruto melirik ke arah belakang tepat di lokasi teman-teman nya yang lain. Kondisi mereka tidak berbeda dengan Naruto yang begitu takut serta dengan nafas terengah-engah mencoba menstabilkan deru nafas yang memburu. Lihat, bahkan ada yang terlihat hampir pingsan seperti Choji atau hanya berbaring seakan-akan hendak tidur seperti Shikamaru. Setelah merasa bahwa deru nafasnya sudah agak normal Naruto langsung berdiri dan menuju teman-temannya. Hingga sebuah suara membuat langkah terhenti.

Tinggg (Pesan masuk diterima)

_Pohon apel dan tanaman rambat tidak menerima tamu hehehe..._

'Hah, apa maksudnya?' Batin Naruto bingung melihat pesan yang diterima olehnya

"NARUTO DIBELAKANGMU!"

Terlambat, teriakan Sasuke begitu terlambat ketika Naruto membalikkan badannya dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan mayat hidup yang menyeringai sembari mengayunkan balok kayu menuju kepalanya. Naruto berpikir, bagaimana bisa? Seharusnya seorang mayat hidup tidak mengetahui cara membuka gerbang yang terkunci. Meski singkat ia masih dapat melihat beberapa zombie berhasil masuk dengan cara memanjat dinding pembatas sekolah. Jadi begitu, syukurlah paling tidak Naruto akan terhindar dari nasib menjadi arwah penasaran. Bicara soal nasib tiba-tiba Naruto merindukan sahabat masa kecilnya yang bisa menebak nasib seseorang. Ahhh tidak Naruto sangka ia akan bertemu kembali dengan sahabatnya secepat ini, apakah ia akan ditampar? Haha memikirkannya membuat Naruto sedikit meringis. Kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memejamkan mata berharap bahwa rasa sakit akibat kontak fisik dari balok kayu yang sebentar lagi menghancurkan kepalanya akan segera menghilang.

**TBC**

**Author Note's :** Yaps Update terbaru dari cerita ini. Disini Elevtron mau memastikan apakah para readers mendeteksi plothole sejauh cerita ini berjalan?. Jika ada mohon disampaikan di kolom review karena mungkin saja Elevtron terlalu asik menulis sehingga melupakan satu atau dua konflik. Berhubung cerita ini sudah mulai masuk ke konflik utama maka akan susah untuk callback kembali konflik di chapter sebelumnya yang secara tidak sengaja Elevtron lupakan. Jadi jika readers merasa gagal paham atau mendeteksi plothole kolom review selalu terbuka bagi kalian. Mohon juga kritik dan sarannya agar fanfic ini dapat lebih baik di kemudian hari.

Hope you enjoy it

Well see u in the next chapter

x

x

x


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**As you wish © Elevtron**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Tragedy**

**Warning : Unsur kekerasan, Update tidak menentu, Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

**Pairing : Coming Soon**

**.**

**Summary : **Naruto seorang siswa biasa terjebak bersama teman-temannya di dalam sebuah permainan yang dimulai oleh makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Mampukah Naruto dan teman-temannya bertahan? Atau permainan ini adalah akhir dunia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 9 : [Beginning Of The Game]

**.**

Hening.

'Apa aku sudah mati? Kenapa rasanya tidak sakit sama sekali?' Ucap Naruto dalam hati

Perlahan Naruto membuka mata, alisnya naik sebelah pertanda kebingungan. Sosok mayat hidup menyeramkan di depannya tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Kembali ia melirik ke arah dinding pembatas sekolah dimana para teman dari sosok mayat hidup di depannya barusan berubah menjadi debu sesaat sebelum mereka menginjakkan kaki di halaman Konoha Gakuen. Semua manusia disana kembali mematung sangking terjekutnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hinata kepada semua orang

"Ahh aku tidak mengerti. Kepalaku pusing" Sara memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut dikarenakan kejadian yang terjadi

"Buang handphone kalian" Ucap Neji tiba-tiba mengundang reaksi beragam dari teman-temannya

"Apa? Kenapa kami harus begitu?" Protes Ino menandakan bahwa dirinya tidak setuju dengan usul Neji

"Teka-teki yang Sakura tanyakan tadi aku sudah mengetahui artinya"

"Apa yang Neji-senpai bicarakan?" Tanya Yukata

"Pohon apel yang bersemi dan tanaman rambat di pagar itu semua hanyalah salah satu diantara kejadian alam. Sebenarnya bisa saja menggunakan perumpamaan lain tetapi yang namanya teka-teki tentu harus sulit ditebak. Kedua perumpamaan yang merupakan kejadian alam tersebut hanya bisa dikendalikan oleh satu makhluk yaitu-"

"Tuhan" Ucapan Neji terpotong oleh Sasuke

Neji hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai isyarat akan jawaban Sasuke. Perlu diketahui bahwa mereka tidak saling bertegur sapa setelah Neji memberikan hadiah kecil yang masih membekas di pipi sebelah kanan milik Sasuke. Meskipun begitu, mereka harus profesional apalagi sekarang tengah berada di dalam kondisi yang bisa mengancam nyawa

"Itu artinya semua yang terjadi disini adalah kehendak Tuhan dan tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan mengenai itu. Kehadiran kita disini juga adalah kehendak Tuhan. Aku menyadarinya saat mengamati para zombie yang bisa kita katakan sebagai pihak luar, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi debu setelah masuk kesini. Oleh karena itu, jika kita membawa handphone itu berarti kita membawa akses untuk orang lain untuk bergabung bersama kita." Sambung Neji

"Dan Tuhan tidak akan menyukainya" Tandas Shikamaru yang kini telah duduk setelah sebelumnya berbaring untuk menatap awan

Neji kembali memberikan anggukan kecil kepada Shikamaru seakan membenarkan apa yang dikatakannya. Kalimat yang dilontarkan Shikamaru secara tidak langsung semakin memperkuat argumen Neji. Namun, masih banyak sorot ragu di wajah teman-temannya. Neji yang melihat itu kembali membuka suara

"Aku sudah membuang handphone ku dan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada diriku"

Neji menunjuk ke arah barat tempat dimana handphonenya mendarat setelah ia lempar. Melihat itu semua anggota OSIS yang tersisa mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Neji. Lagipula benda elektronik itu tidak berguna lagi bagi mereka, mengingat fungsinya kini hanyalah perantara bagi pesan misterius yang terus meneror tanpa henti. Kejadian selanjutnya adalah hal yang tidak pernah mereka duga, tidak berselang beberapa lama handphone tersebut terlihat melayang dan terbelah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil

"Sekarang kalian percaya kan?" Tanya Neji dengan nada sombong

"Sangat tidak bisa dipercaya" Ujar Gaara sambil memegang kepalanya

"Semua kejadian hari ini sudah diluar akal sehat, jadi biasakanlah diri kalian" Ucap Sakura tanpa bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya

"Sejak awal, ini sudah dapat diperkirakan" gumam Shikamaru

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Temari yang ada didekatnya. Sepertinya hanya ia yang bisa mendengar gumaman Shikamaru

"Karena ucapan Neji tadi aku jadi mengerti, hanya anggota OSIS yang bisa selamat dari kejadian di aula gedung tadi karena _'Pohon apel dan tanaman rambat tidak menerima tamu'_ " Ujar Shikamaru dengan senyum getir

"Kau harus lebih positif, aku percaya masih ada yang selamat selain kita" Ucap Temari menatap Shikamaru dengan intens

Sejenak suasana canggung, kemudian keduanya sadar dan langsung membuang tatapan ke arah lain dengan wajah merona merah.

"Paling tidak kita bisa terbebas dari orang asing yang dari tadi meneror kita" Ucap Sara lega

"Yah kurasa Senpai benar" Ujar Yukata menyetujui

Akan tetapi, suasana tenang itu hanya terjadi sebentar karena sebuah suara dari pengeras suara terdengar dari seluruh penjuru sekolah

_Selamat datang pada yang terhormat anggota OSIS__.__P__erkenalkan aku pencipta permainan, namaku Uchiha Madara_

Mendengar nama itu sontak mereka semua terkejut mendengar marga yang sangat familiar, kecuali Sasuke yang ekspresinya sedikit mengeras.

"Jadi ini semua ulahmu brengsek!" Umpat Choji kesal

_Jaga bahasamu ke orang yang lebih tua, lain kali tidak akan kumaafkan. Baiklah sebelum mulai akan kujelaskan sedikit peraturannya_

"Bukankah tadi dia bilang permainan?" Tanya Karin memastikan

"Apa yang sudah kami alami, apa semuanya hanya permainan?" Ekspresi Ten-ten nampak frustasi

_Wahh kalian semangat sekali, padahal aku belum membuka sesi pertanyaan. Ohh hei Sasuke lama tidak berjumpa. Nampaknya kau mudah sekali kangen dengan leluhurmu ini ya Hahahahaha._

Semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke dengan beragam ekspresi. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa mendecak kesal. Apa katanya tadi? Kangen? Lebih baik ia bertarung hidup mati dengan Aniki tersayangnya memperebutkan bola mata daripada harus memiliki rasa kangen terhadap leluhurnya yang telah Sasuke kelompokkan kedalam golongan orang yang menjijikkan.

_Jangan berterima kasih padanya , Shion lah yang menjadi penyebab utama kalian ke permainan ini HAHAHA_

Lagi-lagi anggota OSIS yang tersisa dibuat bertanya-tanya akan perkataan yang diucapkan oleh orang yang bernama Madara ini. Mereka bukan orang bodoh yang akan langsung percaya kepada orang asing begitu saja. Namun, melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tidak lagi datar seperti biasanya membuat mereka sedikit demi sedikit terhasut perkataan Madara.

"Apa yang kau mau dari kami?" tanya Sakura

_Aku hanya mau kalian membantuku. Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya, dalam permainan ini tujuannya adalah untuk membantuku mencari 9 artefak kuno. Jangan sampai kalian tidak menemukannya atau lari apabila kalian tidak mau bernasib sama seperti peserta yang lain. Peraturannya sederhana yaitu jangan mati sebelum tugas kalian selesai. Sekian terima kasih, semoga sukses_

Tidak lagi terdengar suara, hanya kecemasan dan rasa takut yang tergambar di ekspresi para anggota OSIS yang tersisa

"Permainan apanya, dasar Madara sialan!" Umpat Choji

ARGHHH

Teriakan memilukan diiringi terlepasnya salah satu tangan Choji dari tubuhnya

"Astaga Choji-senpai!" Teriak Matsuri panik

"Kau sudah diperingatkan menjaga mulutmu, dasar ceroboh" Hardik Karin yang tidak kalah paniknya dibanding Matsuri

"Kita harus tutup lukanya agar darahnya berhenti, Shino minta jaketmu" Perintah Naruto

Tanpa banyak bicara Shino langsung melepaskan jaketnya hingga hanya menyisakan T-shirt putih yang ia gunakan sebagai dalaman. Jika saja sahabat gendut mereka tidak sedang meregang nyawa maka teman-temannya pasti akan mengabadikan momen ini. Jelas saja hal itu mereka lakukan, pasalnya sejak pertama kali mereka melihat Shino, ia tidak pernah sekalipun melepaskan jaket yang menutupi hampir semua tubuh bagian atasnya. Hal itu menjadi penyebab ia diberi julukan makhluk anti-gerah.

"Hiks...Apakah aku akan mati?" Muka chubby Choji seketika langsung pucat akibat kehilangan banyak darah

"Bertahanlah, tidak akan ada yang mati!"

Naruto terlihat berusaha menekan pendarahan Choji sekuat tenaga sedangkan yang lain terdiam melihat keadaan Choji. Terlebih di tangan yang masih melekat ditubuh gendut miliknya tiba-tiba tercetak goresan seperti sayatan pisau sehingga menimbulkan perih yang tak terkira bagi diri Choji. Goresan itu bertuliskan 'Aku sudah memperingatkanmu'

"Kau bisa jujur sekarang Sasuke" Ujar Neji

Mata amethyst khas klan Hyuga memandang onyx hitam milik Sasuke. Neji sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak terlarut kedalam emosi sehingga menuduh Sasuke hanya karena kebetulan pencipta permainan ini memiliki marga yang sama. Meskipun begitu, pengendalian diri Neji berbanding terbalik dengan Shikamaru yang menahan geram melihat kejadian yang menimpa Choji.

"Apa yang terjadi Sasuke?! Jika kau tidak bicara kita semua akan mati!" Shikamaru mencoba menambahkan perkataan Neji sekaligus mengenggam kerah baju milik Sasuke

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya" Ujar Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan Shikamaru

Menghela nafas sejenak seperti ia tengah bersiap akan sesuatu yang tidak ingin manusia normal alami.

"Aku dan Shion pernah dalam permainan ini sebelumnya tapi kami kabur dan tidak menyelesaikannya-" Ucap Sasuke terhenti seketika

Teman-temannya dapat melihat di tangan dan leher Sasuke tiba-tiba saja tersayat cukup dalam dan mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah. Ternyata alasan yang dikatakan Sasuke tepat saat dirinya menolak berbicara dengan jujur. Kali ini tubuh Sasuke seakan menerima konsekuensi dari kejujuran yang coba ia utarakan.

"Aku dan Shion sudah mengambil 5 artefak, kami simpan di ruang OSIS agar siapapun tidak dapat menemukannya. Jurnal itu berisi petunjuk kode 6 digit yang kami atur untuk dapat membuka kotak penyimpanannya. Aku hanya mengetahui 3 digit pertama karena akulah yang memasangnya sedangkan 3 digit terakhir Shion yang tahu. Masing-masing dari kami tidak mengetahui 3 digit lainnya agar benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa membuknya. Dalam permainan ini setiap artefak memiliki rintangan dan tantangan untuk mendapatkannya UAGGHH" Sasuke mengalami muntah darah yang hebat meskipun belum menyelesaikan seluruh penjelasannya

"Oke cukup!" Karin berteriak akibat shock melihat keadaan Sasuke

"Baiklah, jadi kurasa tersisa 4 artefak tugas kita jadi sedikit lebih-" Ucapan Shikamaru terpotong oleh sebuah suara

TitTitTit

_Waktu kalian hanya 24 Jam_

"Yang benar saja, kita bahkan tidak tau dimana lokasi artefaknya" Keluh Ino

"Ino jaga mulutmu" Shikamaru mencoba memberi nasehat yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu. Shikamaru tidak ingin hal yang terjadi pada Choji turut menimpa sahabat masa kecilnya yang lain.

"Kurasa aku tau, semuanya tertulis di jurnal Shion" Ucap Sakura kepada semuanya

"Syukurlah, Kurasa pertama kita harus ke ruang OSIS untuk melihat artefak yang sudah diambil" Saran Lee diikuti anggukan semua orang

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu mencoba mengacuhkan kata-kata Sakura tentang jurnal milik Shion. Sialnya, ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa ingin tahunya tentang bagaimana Shion mengetahui lokasi artefak yang tersisa. Hal ini mengingat dulu untuk mencari satu artefak saja paling cepat mereka membutuhkan waktu 3 jam nonstop. Sekarang? Dengan ada lokasi yang diketahui membuat semua terasa lebih mudah. Hanya saja Sasuke sedikit bergidik membayangkan rintangan yang pernah dilaluinya bersama Shion untuk mendapatkan benda itu.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Rekan-rekan OSIS nya tidak bodoh untuk mencurigai pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul seperti apa hubungannya dengan si-Madara itu? Bagaimana Sasuke dan Shion bisa terlibat ke dalam permainan ini? Dan apa alasannya? Serta bagaimana caranya Shion dan Sasuke selamat tanpa mengumpulkan keseluruhan artefak?. Sayangnya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu harus mereka simpan di lubuk hati masing-masing. Memaksa Sasuke untuk jujur sekarang sama dengan membunuhnya. Mereka tidak buta untuk melihat luka sayatan yang masih mengeluarkan darah di beberapa anggota tubuh Sasuke. Tentu rasa iba muncul melihat kondisi ketua 'sementara' itu.

"Tidak usah khawatirkan lukaku, kita fokus saja selesaikan masalah ini" Ucap Sasuke datar

Ya, begitulah Sasuke tetap menjadi pangeran berwajah datar. Melihat Sasuke yang tetap bersikap biasa membuat para rekannya tidak terlalu memikirkan lebih lanjut dan menganggap Sasuke baik-baik saja. Benarkah begitu? Sayangnya sahabat seperti Naruto tidak akan tertipu dengan raut wajah datar yang hanya berfungsi sebagai topeng untuk menutupi hancurnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ne Sasuke, apakah nanti kita bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanya Naruto dengan berbisik

Sasuke tahu jika Naruto mengobrol dengannya tanpa memberikan panggilan 'sayang' khasnya itu berarti dia sedang dalam mode serius.

"Hn" Dengusan sejuta arti yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha

Kejadian selanjutnya tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya obrolan kecil antar manusia disana menemani langkah kaki menuju tujuan. Mengobrol santai memang baik untuk kacaunya mental mereka. Andai saja mereka tahu ada yang sedang menertawai mereka dari suatu tempat yang tidak mereka ketahui

"Hahahaha, sungguh menyenangkan"

Tawa riang pemuda berambut ikal memenuhi ruang yang didominasi warna gelap dengan dinding bagian belakang bermotif kipas khas jepang dengan warna merah putih

"Kau bisa berhenti sekarang Shisui" Tegur seorang pria dewasa

"Huh, kau tidak asik Madara-sama" Keluh pemuda itu yang ternyata bernama Shisui

Segera menyingkirkan tubuh dari kursi kebesaran ketua klan dan juga meletakkan microphone di atas meja, Shisui langsung berdiri menghampiri pria lain yang ada di ruang itu. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahu saat Madara memandangnya tajam dan bergumam mengatainya anak kurang ajar dan tak tau diuntung, Huh Shisui tidak peduli.

"Jangan mengangguku Shisui" Belum juga disapa lawan bicaranya sudah mendelik tajam, sebegitu hinakah ia memandang Shisui?

"Ck, kau sama saja dengan Madara-sama. Kau tidak asik Obito"

Tidak ada suara lagi setelah itu, dengan ini berakhirlah untuk sementara ocehan Shisui. Seorang pemuda paling _Easy going _sepanjang sejarah klannya. Tidak heran mengingat klan yang ia sandang yakni Uchiha, memang isinya hanya orang yang irit bicara dan berwajah datar. Shisui tau apa yang dipikirkan semua orang, klan Uchiha adalah klan yang banyak masalah.

**T****BC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note's :** Update baru dari cerita ini. Elevtron sejujurnya perlu membaca ulang beberapa chapter ke belakang untuk mendapatkan kembali feel menulis. But, untungnya motivasi untuk melanjutkan cerita ini masih cukup besar dan jadilah chapter ini. Elevtron harap readers tetap bersemangat untuk membaca fanfic ini wkwkwk.

Mohon juga kritik dan sarannya agar fanfic ini dapat lebih baik di kemudian hari.

Hope you enjoy it

Well see u in the next chapter

x

x

x


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**As you wish © Elevtron**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Tragedy**

**Warning : Unsur kekerasan, Update tidak menentu, Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

**Pairing : Coming Soon**

**.**

**Summary : **Naruto seorang siswa biasa terjebak bersama teman-temannya di dalam sebuah permainan yang dimulai oleh makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Mampukah Naruto dan teman-temannya bertahan? Atau permainan ini adalah akhir dunia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 10 : [Kode dan Bento]

**.**

Konoha Gakuen terkenal sebagai sekolah yang melahirkan lulusan yang berkompeten baik dalam bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Oleh karena itu, Konoha Gakuen tidak segan-segan memberikan fasilitas yang mewah kepada para siswanya, tidak terkecuali terhadap OSIS. OSIS Konoha Gakuen sendiri memiliki sebuah ruangan khusus untuk menunjang kegiatan organisasi mereka.

Saat seseorang memasuki ruang OSIS Konoha Gakuen, ia akan disambut dengan susunan meja dan kursi khusus bagi para anggotanya dilengkapi papan nama bertuliskan nama mereka. Setiap meja disediakan komputer dan printer untuk keperluan organisasi. Selain itu, OSIS juga memiliki ruang rapat khusus dengan meja besar berbentuk persegi panjang dan kursi khas pegawai kantoran bertuliskan nama mereka. Ruang rapat itu juga dilengkapi sound system serta proyektor untuk kebutuhan presentasi. Terakhir, ruangan ini juga memiliki kamar tidur dan kamar mandi sendiri. Hal ini dikarenakan tidak jarang anggota OSIS harus menginap di sekolah untuk mempersiapkan suatu acara.

Suasana di dalam ruang OSIS sendiri masih sepi seperti sebelumnya, belum ada yang memberanikan diri untuk buka suara. Para anggota OSIS kini berada di ruang rapat dan telah menempati kursi masing-masing. Namun, mereka hanya bisa merenung melihat kursi kosong milik teman-teman mereka yang telah tiada.

"Baiklah, mengingat kondisi kita sekarang dan kecurigaan kalian terhadap Sasuke. Untuk saat ini sebagai wakil sementara, aku akan memimpin rapat kali ini" Ucap Shikamaru memecah keheningan

Netra Shikamaru melirik ke seluruh rekan-rekannya yang kebanyakan menampilkan raut wajah lesu. Sasuke sedang memperban luka-lukanya, untungnya ada kotak P3K di ruang OSIS. Kondisi Choji yang paling mengenaskan karena wajahnya sangat pucat sebab kehilangan banyak darah. Selama perjalanan ke ruang OSIS sendiri ia harus dibantu oleh dua rekan-rekannya secara bergantian. Satu orang membopongnya agar mengurangi beban selama Choji berjalan sedangkan yang satu lagi berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya. Shikamaru hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya melihat situasi yang rumit ini.

"Alasan rapat ini yaitu untuk membuat kita semua berpikir jernih atas segala yang terjadi hari ini. Aku harap kalian serius karena mungkin ini adalah rapat terakhir kita" Sambung Shikamaru

"Sakura bisa kau laporkan kondisinya" Perintah Shikamaru kepada sekretaris OSIS mereka

"Saat ini kita hanya memiliki waktu 1 hari untuk mencari ke empat artefak. Berkat bantuan Sasuke di dalam sini sudah ada 5 artefak" Ucap Sakura sambil melihat ketengah ruangan, disana terdapat kotak penyimpanan artefak

"Jurnal ini sendiri merupakan petunjuk tentang keberadaan artefak dan kode yang diberikan Shion terhadap kotak penyimpanan ini" Sambung Sakura

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Karin sambil membetulkan posisi kaca matanya

Shikamaru hanya menganggukan kepala memberi isyarat

"Sebenarnya, artefak itu seperti apa? Maksudku apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menemukan artefak itu?" Tanya Karin

Tidak ada respon yang diberikan akan pertanyaan Karin. Shikamaru sedikit melirik ke sebelah kiri. Sasuke yang menyadarinya sedikit menghela nafas dan mengabaikan lirikan tajam dari Shikamaru

"Mungkin ini akan mengakibatkan aku terluka lagi atau lebih buruk, tapi akan kujelaskan" Ucap Sasuke mengawali pembicaraannya

"Artefak ini biasa disebut dengan biju. Perbedaan biju bisa dilihat dari jumlah ekornya. Setiap artefak memiliki nama sendiri, artefak itu baru bisa kita dapatkan saat kita menyebut nama dari biju tersebut. Dalam usaha untuk mencapai artefak, kalian akan menghadapi hambatan yang mengubah kondisi game. Sebagai contoh, saat aku mendapatkan matatabi si ekor dua aku harus mengalami luka bakar hebat karena terjebak dalam api biru" Ucap Sasuke

"Astaga" Sara tanpa sengaja memotong penjelasan Sasuke karena tidak bisa mengontrol keterkejutannya, merasa situasi sedikit terganggu Sara hanya memberikan senyum canggung.

"Untungnya waktu itu Shion menyelamatkanku" Lanjut Sasuke sembari memicingkan matanya, tanda bahwa ia sedikit mengingat masa lalu

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita memecahkan kodenya terlebih dahulu" Saran Shino

Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lebih lama Sakura langsung membuka Jurnal Shion. Alisnya naik sebelah saat tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun untuk 3 digit pertama.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah tidak ada petunjuk yang kau berikan?" Tanya Sakura

"Coba kau lihat baik-baik Sakura" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada cuek

"Aku serius disini hanya ada kertas kosong" Sakura menunjukkan halaman yang kosong kepada Sasuke

"Tepat sekali" Ujar Sasuke

Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut langsung terheran-heran. Benak mereka bertanya tentang apa yang ada di kepala seorang Uchiha. Shikamaru yang mengerti petunjuk dari Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat ekspresi bingung para anggotanya.

"Kodenya 000" Ujar Shikamaru

"Hah?" Gaara tidak tahan untuk membuka suaranya

"Kalian sudah dengar tadi kan hanya ada kertas kosong, itu berarti kodenya hanya angka 0" Jelas Shikamaru

Mayoritas dari sisa anggota OSIS hanya bisa menepuk jidat mereka mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru. Lagipula kenapa mereka susah-susah berpikir, kan ada Sasuke yang langsung bisa memberikan kodenya. Sementara semua pandangan mengarah padanya, Sasuke lebih memilih menyibukkan diri menutup luka yang tiba-tiba muncul di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah Sakura. Kau bisa melanjutkannya" Ujar Neji setelah mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke

"Aahh I-iya baik selanjutnya petunjuk dari Shion. '_Keluarga yang tidak kupunya. Hanya bisa kurasa saat menyanyikan lagu anak-anak' "_ Ujar Sakura

"Wahhh itu mudah Senpai" Teriak Matsuri riang

"Apa jawabannya Matsuri-chan?" Tanya Gaara

"Kodenya 123" Ucap Matsuri dengan penuh percaya diri

"Hah?" Ten-ten tidak tahan untuk membuka suaranya

"Ehh memangnya kalian tidak pernah dengar lagu '_satu satu aku sayang ibu~~' _" Jelas Matsuri sambil bersenandung

Untuk kedua kalinya anggota OSIS hanya bisa menepuk jidat mereka mendengar penjelasan Matsuri kecuali Gaara yang menaruh pandangan kagum pada kohai nya tersebut. Sialnya lagi saat Sakura memasukkan kode tersebut, kotak penyimpanannya terbuka. Hal ini membuktikan bahwa tebakan Shikamaru dan Matsuri benar. Sungguh mereka tidak mengerti dengan isi kepala pemberi kode yang terkesan absurd tersebut. Dasar para anggota OSIS dikasih yang simple malah minta yang rumit.

Berbeda dari rekan-rekannya Naruto justru merenung setelah mendengar petunjuk dari Shion.

'Shion, ternyata kau benar-benar kesepian' Batin Naruto seraya tersenyum kecut

_Flashback On_

Konoha Gakuen sebuah sekolah bergengsi yang setiap tahunnya akan menghasilkan lulusan berkualitas yang dapat bermanfaat bagi banyak orang. Oleh karena itu, setiap tahunnya para orang tua pasti akan mendaftarkan anaknya ke Konoha Gakuen yang mengakibatkan jumlah pendaftar menjadi membengkak. Meskipun hal itu membuktikan popularitas Konoha Gakuen. Namun, hal ini mengakibatkan proses seleksi yang ketat sehingga banyak calon siswa yang tersisih. Sudah hal lumrah hatimu akan menjadi sakit saat kau ditolak padahal kau sangat mengharapkannya. Dari hati yang sakit itu kau bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam untuk menjelek-jelekkan hal yang pada awalnya sangat kau dambakan. Oleh sebab itu, Konoha Gakuen berusaha membuat proses seleksi se-transparan mungkin untuk membungkam mulut-mulut kurang ajar yang tidak menyadari ketidaklayakan diri mereka sendiri. Selain itu, hari-hari di Konoha Gakuen berjalan cukup normal bagi mayoritas murid.

Pada jam istirahat suasana koridor menjadi cukup ramai akibat siswa yang berlalu-lalang. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan menuju kantin untuk sekedar mengisi perut atau taman belakang hingga atap sekolah untuk sekedar bersantai. Namun, hari ini ada sedikit perbedaan. Seorang siswi dengan surai pucat berlari sepanjang koridor melawan arus orang-orang yang memiliki tujuan berbeda darinya. Mengabaikan keluhan orang-orang, segera ia masuk ke kelas yang ditujunya yakni kelas 1-J. Sungguh aneh bagi Shion yang merupakan anak kelas 1-A berkunjung kesini. Selain letak kelas yang sangat berjauhan, kelas 1-J merupakan kelas-kelas berandalan. Penghuni kelas tersebut sangat berbeda dibanding kelas 1-A yang di isi oleh anak pintar dan berprestasi.

Kembali kepada aktivitas Shion, kini gadis tersebut telah berada didepan pintu kelas 1-J. Tidak lupa mengucapkan kata permisi, Shion segera melangkahkan kaki ke bangku di sudut belakang.

"Na-Naruto-kun" Ucap Shion terbata-bata

"Enghhh..." Mata Naruto mengerjap mencoba melihat siapa yang menganggu tidur siangnya

"Ohhh, kau Shion. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto masih setengah sadar

"I-ini aku membuatkan makan siang untukmu, a-aku sendiri yang memasaknya. Kumohon te-terimalah"

Shion segera menyodorkan kotak bentonya kepada Naruto sembari menundukkan kepala, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang tercetak jelas di wajah datar bonekanya. Naruto dengan senang hati menerima kotak bento Shion, kebetulan ia belum makan siang.

"Terima Kasih" Ucap Naruto

Tanpa basa-basi lebih banyak segera ia memakan bekal pemberian Shion. Naruto mungkin mengabaikan atau tidak tahu akan tatapan penasaran teman sekelasnya dan tatapan penuh harap milik Shion. Baru satu kali suapan, ekspresi ngantuk Naruto langsung berubah drastis

"Ehh, aku lupa bilang padamu Naruto-kun karena aku suka pedas jadi cabai nya kutambahkan sedikit" Ucap Shion polos

Mendengar itu Naruto tanpa basa-basi langsung meletakkan sendok dan berlari keluar dari kelasnya. Sementara Shion hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

'Apanya yang sedikit, rasa masakannya seperti ia menggunakan cabai 10 kg' Batin Naruto dengan wajah memerah menahan pedas

Andai saja ia masih punya uang dengan segera Naruto akan pergi ke kantin dan langsung membeli air minum, sayangnya ia tidak punya. Tidak ada pilihan lain matanya melirik liar kesana kemari hendak mencari seseorang yang bisa dimintai bantuan. Berkat dukungan dewi fortuna, iris safir milik Naruto melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya

"HINATA-CHAN!" Teriak Naruto menggema sepanjang koridor

"Na-naruto-kun"

Mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya sontak Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara. Terlihat Naruto berlari dengan wajah memerah ke arahnya dan tanpa basa-basi langsung mencengkeram erat kedua bahu Hinata. Hal ini membuat si pemilik semakin merona hebat.

"Hinata aku minta air milikmu" Ucap Naruto

"I-iya" Reflek Hinata memberikan tumbler miliknya

Naruto meneguk dengan rakus air yang diterima langsung dari Hinata. Naruto tidak melewarkan satu tetes pun hingga benda itu kosong menandakan isinya habis.

"Hah, syukurlah aku pikir akan mati tadi. Terima kasih Hinata kau adalah penyelamatku. Hahaha, entah apa yang akan kulakukan bila tidak ada dirimu" Ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

Perkataan Naruto membuat kesadaran Hinata mulai memburam. Pikirannya terselimuti dengan kata-kata Naruto yang coba ia simpulkan maknanya. Naruto yang mengatakan akan mati, Hinata adalah penyelamat Naruto dan Naruto yang tidak tahu tujuannya bila tidak ada Hinata. Hinata merasa Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi Naruto dan Naruto tidak ingin melewatkan satu detik pun dalam hidupnya tanpa Hinata. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya yang berlebihan hingga kesadarannya menghilang

BRUGHHH

"Ehhh, Hinata!" Naruto panik melihat Hinata pingsan

Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Namun, di koridor masih berjalan remaja berambut jabrik pirang.

"Hah, sialnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kurenai-sensei ada di ruang kesehatan" Keluh Naruto

Masih segar diingatannya saat ia mengantar Hinata ke ruang kesehatan tiba-tiba Kurenai-sensei datang. Tanpa menanyakan penyebabnya, Kurenai langsung menceramahi Naruto sepanjang-panjangnya karena dikira menjadi penyebab murid kesayangannya yang pintar, cantik, dan baik hati menjadi pingsan. Kurenai-sensei memang tidak sepenuhnya salah sih, hanya saja Naruto yang tidak peka tentu tidak mengetahui penyebab sebenarnya Hinata pingsan.

"Wah-wah lihat siapa yang kita temui disini" Ucap seorang pria dengan rambut pirang

"Kau benar Temujin, tidak kusangka diusir oleh si tua bangka Sarutobi adalah keberuntungan bagi kita" Balas pria berbadan besar terlihat ia mengenakan jaket hitam dengan bordir namanya yang bertuliskan Jirobo

Naruto hanya melirik datar ke arah orang-orang ini. Naruto sudah tahu bahwa ia akan kena masalah sebentar lagi

"Selamat siang Senpai, apa ada keperluan denganku?" Tanya Naruto sopan

"Hahaha, setelah menghajar teman-temanku kemarin sekarang kau berlagak sopan heh. Ya hal itu wajar karena kau pasti ketakutan dikepung oleh kami bersepuluh" Ucap Temujin sombong

"Maaf Senpai, saya tidak akan menghajar mereka jika teman-teman Senpai tidak memulai duluan" Ucap Naruto mencoba tetap sopan

"Apa katamu? Dasar anak yatim piatu. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada teman-temanku karena telah mengingatkanmu bahwa anak yang tidak punya siapa-siapa sepertimu tidak usah berlagak. Melihat wajahmu ini aku ingin sekali memukul-" Ucapan Jirobo terpotong

BUGGHHH

"Brengsek, aku sudah tidak tahan mendengar ocehanmu" Hardik Naruto

Mengabaikan umpatan dan kata-kata kasar yang tertuju padanya. Naruto langsung melancarkan serangan membabi-buta sehingga menimbulkan keributan di lorong dan membuat semua siswa dan guru yang sedang melakukan kegiatan belajar-mengajar menghampiri asal suara.

"Hah, sungguh sial. Gudang busuk itu kotor sekali" Ujar Naruto

Berterima-kasihlah kepada Ibiki-sensei yang belum cukup dengan ocehan panjang kali lebarnya menceramahi Naruto, justru menghadiahi Naruto hukuman membersihkan gudang. Lebih bagusnya lagi kesepuluh orang yang Naruto hajar tidak mendapatkan hukuman apa-apa. Berkat akting sekelas aktor pemenang OSCAR mereka menuduh Naruto yang dengan tiba-tiba memukul mereka sehingga membuat mereka terbebas dari hukuman.

Mengingat hal tersebut membuat mood Naruto semakin buruk. Dirinya hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang untuk beristirahat, sehingga langkah kakinya membawa Naruto menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Naruto-kun" Suara yang familiar langsung terdengar di telinga Naruto saat hampir mencapai gerbang Konoha Gakuen

"Ehh, Shion sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja menunggumu" Jawab Shion dengan tersenyum lembut

"Kenapa kau menungguku? Apa kau tidak sadar sekarang sudah hampir malam?" Tanya Naruto

"Makanya sekarang kau harus mengantarku bodoh!" Ucap Shion sedikit kesal. Apa tidak bisa pria ini peka sedikit, begitulah yang ada dipikiran Shion sekarang.

"Baiklah"

Jawaban yang ia dengar membuat Shion langsung ceria dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Mereka berjalan beriringan bak sepasang kekasih seakan melupakan kasus bento maut yang terjadi tadi siang. Tanpa Naruto sadari Shion sedang melihat wajah sendu miliknya.

"Awww, itu sakit" Keluh Naruto saat Shion menyentuh luka lebam di pipinya

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa berkelahi?" Tanya Shion

"Bukan aku yang memulai"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Naruto seakan sudah diperkirakan oleh Shion. Hal ini bukan yang pertama kali terjadi. Semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan mobil saat pengumuman diterima atau tidaknya di Konoha Gakuen. Naruto bukanlah Naruto yang sama, keberadaan dirinya yang mampu membuat orang lain merasakan kehangatan menghilang begitu saja.

"Jangan berkelahi lagi. Aku mencemaskanmu" Wajah boneka milih Shion menampilkan raut sendu

"Aku tidak janji" Jawab Naruto cuek

"Kau selalu saja bilang begitu" Shion menundukkan kepalanya

PUK

Sebuah _headpat _mendarat di kepalanya, belum cukup sampai disitu Naruto mengacak kecil rambut Shion. Shion yang mendapatkan perlakukan seperti itu hatinya menghangat dan semburat merah jelas tercetak di wajah cantiknya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu, Mama" Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khas miliknya

Tanpa melihat reaksi gadis di depannya Naruto kembali melangkah. Sementara Shion hanya menatap punggung Naruto. Shion tahu senyuman lebar itu hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi luka di hatinya. Shion juga tidak terlalu bodoh hingga tersipu hanya karena panggilan 'sayang' masa kecil yang Naruto berikan padanya, ia tahu Naruto hanya bercanda. Tapi, perlakuan kecil di kepalanya dan sikap Naruto yang memintanya untuk jangan khawatir karena Naruto bisa melindungi diri sendiri dan juga dirinya. Shion sangat paham lebih dari siapapun bahwa itu murni tulus dari hati Naruto. Dengan semburat merah yang makin jelas tercetak di wajah bonekanya, Shion mengelus pelan puncak kepalanya tempat dimana telapak tangan Naruto tadi mendarat. Seketika dirinya tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang sangat tulus.

"Terima kasih, Anata" Gumam Shion

Shion mungkin paham bahwa Naruto bukanlah Naruto yang sama, keberadaan dirinya yang mampu membuat orang lain merasakan kehangatan menghilang begitu saja. Sekarang justru diri Naruto yang seakan membutuhkan cahaya untuk menerangi jalannya agar tidak jatuh ke dalam kegelapan. Oleh karena itu, bagi Shion hanya dirinyalah seorang yatim piatu sejak lahir yang bisa memahami kesepian Naruto. Hanya dirinya yang bisa menjadi cahaya bagi Naruto. Seburuk apapun perilaku Naruto sekarang, Shion tidak akan peduli karena bagi Shion Naruto adalah suami masa depannya.

_Flashback Off_

**.**

**T****BC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note's :** Oke, sedikit pembahasan untuk chapter kemarin yang sekilas menampilkan trio Uchiha. Well, sejujurnya Elevtron hendak menjadikan mereka villain utama (upss...spoiler). Akan tetapi, untuk pastinya kita lihat dulu perkembangan cerita.

Selanjutnya, untuk chapter ini. Pertama tentang kode, jujur itu aja yang ada di pikiran Elevtron. Jadi jangan nuduh sengaja bikin humor karena kalau bagi para readers garing kan malu wkwkwk. Kedua tentang flashback, Elevtron berkali-kali menimbang untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara membuat chemistry kuat antar karakter yang entah kenapa semakin membludak memasuki chapter ke 10 ini. Jawaban yang Elevtron dapat untuk Naruto dan Shion adalah perasaan yang cenderung romansa. Akan tetapi, belum tentu mereka jadi pair loh. Segala sesuatunya masih dipertimbangkan, serta momen yang tercipta di flashback Elevtron coba untuk sisipkan sedikit bumbu-bumbu petunjuk untuk konflik di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Lalu, Elevtron sangat mengharapkan review dan dukungan dari kalian para readers serta sejujurnya Elevtron akan lebih bersemangat menulis apabila readers menebak-nebak baik itu jalan cerita, pair, karakter yang akan muncul dan mati ataupun konflik yang akan tersaji di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Jadi sempatkanlah waktu kalian untuk meninggalkan jejak di cerita ini.

Oke segitu dulu, maaf ini jadi bacot Elevtron yang terpanjang di author note wkwkwk.

Mohon juga kritik dan sarannya agar fanfic ini dapat lebih baik di kemudian hari.

Hope you enjoy it

Well see u in the next chapter

x

x

x


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**As you wish © Elevtron**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Tragedy**

**Warning : Unsur kekerasan, Update tidak menentu, Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

**Pairing : Coming Soon**

**.**

**Summary : **Naruto seorang siswa biasa terjebak bersama teman-temannya di dalam sebuah permainan yang dimulai oleh makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Mampukah Naruto dan teman-temannya bertahan? Atau permainan ini adalah akhir dunia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 11 : [Pergerakan]

**.**

Kotak penyimpanan di depan mereka telah terbuka. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke dan Shion sehingga membuat benda yang seharusnya menjadi tempat menyimpan berkas penting malah digunakan oleh mereka untuk menyimpan artefak. Seluruh anggota OSIS yang tersisa minus Sasuke hanya bisa terheran-heran melihat boneka berbentuk hewan aneh dengan jumlah ekor yang berbeda-beda. Kenyataannya memang mereka tidak sempat menanyakan bagaimana wujud dari artefak tersebut, tapi yang jelas mereka kira bentuknya akan menyeramkan bukannya boneka aneh seperti ini. Meskipun jika boneka ini diberikan kepada anak kecil mungkin mereka akan menangis melihat hewan aneh dengan banyak ekor dijadikan boneka.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat sudah terkumpul Nibi, Sanbi, Gobi, Rokubi, dan Nanabi" Ucap Sasuke

"Itu berarti hanya tersisa Ichibi, Yonbi, Hachibi dan Kyubi" Ucap Neji

"Baiklah, karena waktu kita terbatas. Aku akan membagi tim untuk mencari artefak, apa ada yang keberatan?" Tanya Shikamaru

Tidak ada yang menjawab Shikamaru tampak ingin melanjutkan hingga

"Ano ma-maaf" Ucap Hinata

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan Hinata?"

Bohong bila Shikamaru berkata bahwa dia tidak kaget. Hal ini karena selama hampir 2 tahun menjadi anggota OSIS ia tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar Hinata menyampaikan pendapat. Meskipun di kebanyakan rapat ia lebih sering tidur karena tanggung jawabnya sudah selesai. Shikamaru berpikir apa yang terjadi hari ini sedikit banyak mulai merubah Hinata menjadi lebih berani. Hal itu cukup positif dalam pikiran Shikamaru.

"Aku mau ijin ke kamar mandi" Jawab Hinata dengan semburat merah menahan malu

Shikamaru tarik kembali pikiran positifnya barusan.

"Silahkan" Shikamaru memberikan senyum tipis

"Ten-ten-chan bisa tolong temani aku, a-aku takut" Bisik Hinata yang jelas masih dapat didengar Shikamaru dan yang lain.

Melihat anggukan Ten-ten, mereka berdua langsung pergi dari meja rapat. Netra menyisir tiap rekan-rekan OSIS nya, setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi yang hendak menyampaikan pendapat Shikamaru langsung kembali buka suara.

"Baiklah sambil mengundi silahkan kalian istirahat kita akan berangkat 30 menit dari sekarang. Rapat saya tutup" Ucap Shikamaru mengakhiri rapat

Undian pun dilakukan ekspresi tidak tergambarkan terpancar di raut wajah masing-masing dari mereka. Tentu sebagian dari mereka berpikir bahwa ini mungkin saat terakhir mereka bertemu.

Hasil undian : Tim 1 (Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, Gaara, Sara)  
Tim 2 (Naruto, Sakura, Yukata, Shino, Ino)  
Tim 3 (Neji, Matsuri, Sai, Karin)  
Tim 4 (Sasuke, Ten-ten, Hinata, Lee)

"Hei, Teme" Sapa Naruto ikut duduk bersama sahabatnya di sudut ruangan.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke to the point menyinggung permintaan Naruto saat perjalanan ke ruang OSIS

"Ohhh itu, kau tau...emm.."

"Benar bahwa aku dan Shion pernah terjebak di permainan ini sebelumnya" Ujar Sasuke mengerti arah pembicaraan Naruto, sekilas ia bisa melihat telapak tangan Naruto yang mengepal.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Hn?" Nada meminta penjelasan keluar dari dengusan Sasuke

"Dari penjelasan si Madara itu dan nada bicaramu aku tahu kalian melakukan nya dengan sengaja. Kenapa?!"

Nada suara Naruto agak meninggi. Meskipun otaknya tergolong bodoh tapi apabila terkait orang-orang di sekitarnya maka Naruto akan dengan mudah menemukan suatu kejanggalan.

"Karena dirimu" Jawab Sasuke cuek

"Hah?" Ekspresi heran tercetak di wajah Naruto

"Shion meminta tolong padaku makanya aku membantunya, sedangkan Shion melakukan permainan ini karena dirimu" Jelas Sasuke tanpa melihat Naruto

Naruto mencoba menekan emosi nya sekarang, ia bertekad untuk tidak terpancing dengan sikap menjengkelkan Sasuke. Masih ada yang harus dia pastikan

"Madara itu Uchiha kan? Apa kau mengenalnya Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto

"Dia leluhurku dan permainan ini adalah ritual klan ku" Jawab Sasuke

GREEEPP

"KAU!"

Naruto mencengkeram dengan kasar kerah baju Sasuke, ia dengan sengaja mengabaikan luka sayatan yang belum kering di leher sang Uchiha. Para anggota OSIS tentu melihat perselisihan antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Akan tetapi, mereka memilih untuk tidak ikut campur. Hal yang biasa melihat Naruto dan Sasuke bertengkar meskipun tidak pernah sampai kontak fisik. Rekan-rekannya cukup yakin Sasuke dan Naruto sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyelesaikan masalah tanpa harus melukai satu sama lain.

"Lepaskan, aku tidak mau memukulmu di depan yang lain" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin

"Kau mengetahuinya!. Kau mengetahui bahwa permainan ini berbahaya tapi kau tetap melakukannya dengan Shion!" Naruto sudah tidak peduli dengan teman-teman yang akan mendengar suaranya

"Kenapa kau peduli?!" Sasuke mulai ikut terpancing emosi

"Apa katamu?! Tentu saja aku peduli tentang bahaya yang menimpamu dan juga Shion. Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke?! Sahabat macam apa dirimu?!"

"Harusnya kau katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri Naruto!"

Sasuke dengan kasar menepis tangan Naruto dari kerah bajunya. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung mengarahkan kepalan tinjunya ke arah wajah Sasuke-

'_Hiks...kumohon hentikan. Hiks...berhenti kumohon'_

DEG

-Namun, hanya berhenti beberapa senti dari wajah datar milik Uchiha.

"Hahh percuma saja memukulmu" Hela nafas Naruto sembari menurunkan lengannya

"Hn" Sasuke hanya mendengus

Keheningan melanda mereka, membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk kembali buka suara.

"Sasuke bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail tentang ritual klanmu itu?" Tanya Naruto mencoba melembutkan sedikit ekpresinya

"Baiklah setiap tim harap berkumpul. Sekarang sesuai petunjuk di jurnal Shion lokasi artefak tersebut ada di Gedung Olahraga, Kantin, Ruang Musik dan laboratorium IPA" Ucap Shikamaru memberi pengarahan

Sasuke hanya menepuk pelan pundak Naruto seraya berucap

"Akan kujelaskan setelah semua ini selesai-" Sasuke berdiri dan membelakangi Naruto

"-Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto tanpa sadar membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Nada itu dan posisi itu sama persis dengan saat dimana putusnya hubungan sahabat, saudara dan keluarga yang mereka jaga selama ini. Jika dipikir-pikir baru kali ini mereka bicara tentang hal pribadi sejak saat itu. Sejak kejadian dimana baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak pernah lagi mengobrol. Hanya sekedar saling menyapa untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan teman-temannya akan hubungan keduanya yang telah rusak. Sembari mendecih tanda tak suka Naruto mengikuti langkah sahabat raven nya tersebut

"Tim 1 akan ke gedung olahraga, Tim 2 akan ke kantin, Tim 3 akan ke laboratorium IPA dan tim 4 akan ke ruang musik. Apa ada pertanyaan?" Ucap Shikamaru dari kursi kebesarannya

Tidak ada yang menjawab

"Semuanya! Jangan ada yang mati" Sebagai ketua 'sementara' Sasuke punya kewajiban batin untuk memberikan semangat kepada rekan-rekannya

"Doamu sangat buruk" Keluh Sara

"Tentu saja, kami masih mau hidup untuk waktu yang lama" Ucap Ten-ten dengan senyum

"Aku masih ingin hidup supaya setelah semua ini selesai aku bisa memukulimu sepuasnya" Kata Lee berapi-api

Sasuke kali ini tersenyum tipis, perasaannya membaik. Kali ini dia percaya sepenuhnya kepada para anggotanya. Sedikit merutuki diri sendiri saat terpancing emosi beberapa saat yang lalu. Sasuke memotivasi diri sendiri agar ia dapat fokus menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

"Baiklah mari bergerak!" Perintah Shikamaru

Mereka pun berpencar ke tujuan masing-masing dengan membawa berbagai macam perasaan di dalam hati. Namun dengan satu tujuan yaitu memenangkan permainan ini.

**.**

**T****BC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note's :** Yeah Elevtron is back, sedikit pemberitahuan bahwa cerita ini juga akan tersedia di wattpad dengan judul dan pen name yang sama. Meskipun nanti akan ada perubahan nama tokoh dan modifikasi jalan cerita. Oke segitu dulu, terima kasih.

Mohon juga kritik dan sarannya agar fanfic ini dapat lebih baik di kemudian hari.

Hope you enjoy it

Well see u in the next chapter

x

x

x


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**As you wish © Elevtron**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Tragedy**

**Warning : Unsur kekerasan, Update tidak menentu, Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

**Pairing : Coming Soon**

**.**

**Summary : **Naruto seorang siswa biasa terjebak bersama teman-temannya di dalam sebuah permainan yang dimulai oleh makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Mampukah Naruto dan teman-temannya bertahan? Atau permainan ini adalah akhir dunia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 12 : [Melodi Kematian]

**.**

Di sebuah jalan setapak dengan 2 cabang di ujungnya sehingga terbentuk sebuah pertigaan, terlihat sekelompok manusia sedang berjalan.

"Kurasa sampai disini saja Shikamaru" Ujar Neji

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah menemani Neji" Ujar Shikamaru

"Apa maksudmu konyol? Tujuan kita memang searah. Dari sini kau ke kiri sedangkan aku kekanan"

"Aku tau, Hoaahmm merepotkan" Perlu dicatat saat menguap Shikamaru sama sekali tidak menutup mulutnya membuat Neji harus mundur beberapa meter.

"Aku jadi memikirkan perkataanmu tentang arti teka-teki itu Neji"

Perkataan Choji meminta atensi Neji hanya dibalas senyum getir. Kondisi Choji masih terlihat memprihatinkan, darahnya belum berhenti mengalir meski tidak sederas sebelumnya. Sejujurnya, Shikamaru memintanya menunggu di ruang rapat tapi Choji bilang bahwa lebih aman baginya jika pergi bersama-sama. Meskipun sekarang ia hanya bisa berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil mencoba menghentikan pendarahan di lukanya. Tak mendapat respon Neji, Choji kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tuhan begitu kejam kepada kita ya" Ucap Choji sambil memberikan senyum kecut

"Kurasa aku tidak setuju kepadamu Choji" Ujar Neji sembari memberikan senyum tipis

"Huh?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar istilah bahwa penulis adalah tuhan bagi novel nya, pelukis adalah tuhan atas goresan di kanvasnya dan ilmuwan adalah tuhan dari penemuannya?" Tanya Neji

"Apa kau mau bilang bahwa di permainan ini tuhannya adalah Madara si perancang permainan. Itu berarti kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk melawan kehendak-Nya" Ujar Karin

"Kalian ini tidak mengerti apa yang kumaksud"

Neji menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dan sedikit menggantung perkataannya

"Kita juga bisa menjadi tuhan bagi diri kita sendiri" Sambung Neji dengan senyum meyakinkan

Mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud Neji, Gaara mencoba angkat bicara.

"Itu berarti suatu takdir tergantung dengan apa yang kita perbuat. Terlepas dari baik maupun buruknya kenyataan hidup, ada peran kita di dalamnya yang mengatur diri kita sendiri secara merdeka. Bukan begitu Neji?" Ucapan Gaara dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Neji

"Tidak ada yang namanya mati sia-sia. Seluruh pengorbanan dan kematian yang telah terjadi hari ini harus kita perjuangkan dengan memenangkan permainan ini dan menyelesaikan semuanya"

Perkataan Neji tanpa ia sadari telah membangkitkan semangat di mata para rekan-rekannya. Kini mereka yakin entah rintangan apa yang akan menanti mereka maupun kematian yang tiba-tiba saja bisa datang menjemput. Tujuan mereka hanya satu yakni memenangkan permainan ini.

**Tim 1**

Tanpa memakan waktu yang terlalu lama kini di depan ruang olahraga telah berdiri para anggota dari tim 1

"Huft, ayo kita masuk" Ajak Shikamaru

Saat pertama kali melangkahkan kaki mereka agak terkejut. Hal ini dikarenakan di depan mereka gedung olahraga tampak kosong. Bahkan alat-alat olahraga yang berperan besar dalam menjaga prestasi atlet Konoha Gakuen turut menghilang. Shikamaru dan timnya mencoba memastikan keadaan dengan berjalan ketengah aula gedung.

"Tampaknya 'mainan'mu menghilang Gaara" Sara memberikan tatapan jahil kepada pria yang memiliki surai sewarna dengan dirinya namun hanya dibalas dengan tatapan malas

BRAAAKK

"Apa itu?" Tanya Gaara dengan ekspresi terkejut

Tanpa ada respon yang diberikan, keadaan yang sekarang terjadilah yang menjadi jawabannya. Dari langit-langit gedung berjatuhan bola basket dan alat olahraga lainnya

"Ini berbahaya!, semuanya berlindung!" Perintah Temari

"Bola-bola itu mengejar kita" Ujar Sara

Kali ini semua alat olahraga tampak datang dari segala penjuru dan mengenai mereka dengan telak. Beberapa dapat mereka hindari namun lebih banyak yang mengenai mereka. Hal ini menyebabkan tim 1 merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Sebagai ketua tim Shikamaru tampak mencoba melihat ke seluruh penjuru gedung olahraga tetapi tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"Sudah berhenti" Ucap Temari setelah alat-alat olahraga berhenti mengejar mereka

"Syukurlah" Kata Shikamaru

Respon gembira ditunjukkan oleh tim 1 saat alat olahraga yang datang bagai air hujan itu telah berhenti. Akan tetapi-

"Astaga, Tuhan!" Teriak Sara

"Ini permainan paling gila yang pernah ada" Choji tampak terduduk kesakitan, luka robek pada lengannya semakin membesar

-kondisi tenang tidak bertahan lama karena tepat di depan mereka terlihat alat-alat olahraga tampak menyatu hingga membentuk monster menyerupai rakun dan mempunyai satu ekor setinggi 5 meter.

"Kurasa aku tau dimana artefaknya" Ucap Shikamaru

"Benarkah? Dimana?" Tanya Sara

"Di sana tepat di kepala monster itu" Tunjuk Shikamaru ke arah boneka berbentuk aneh yang dilindungi kotak kaca

"Bagaimana kau yakin?" Tanya Gaara ragu

"Lihat bentuk dan ekornya Gaara" Jawab Shikamaru penuh keyakinan

GRAHHHH

Teriak monster sambil membabi buta mengarahkan lengan besarnya ke Shikamaru dan teman-temannya. Terlihat ekspresi ketakutan di mata setiap anggota di ruang olahraga saat ini

"Mustahil! Kita bahkan tidak bisa mendekatinya" Ucap Temari sambil menghindari monster tersebut

UGHHH

Choji terkena tendangan moster tersebut sehingga terpental beberapa meter

"Choji kau tidak apa-apa? Astaga lukamu terbuka lagi!" Ucap Shikamaru menghampiri Choji dengan raut wajah khawatir

"Shikamaru jangan cemaskan aku, kau pikirkanlah strategi untuk mengambil bijuu itu. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya" Perintah Choji

"Aku tidak bisa, cara itu bisa membunuhmu. Kau sudah dengar yang dikatakan Sasuke. Kita tidak boleh mati" Tolak Shikamaru

"Sadarlah!, Kita tidak ada pilihan lain" Bentak Choji

Merespon nada marah dari Choji, langsung saja Shikamaru melihat sekeliling. Tepat di dalam gedung olahraga teman-temannya berusaha mati-matian menghindari kebrutalan dari monster itu. Bersamaan dengan itu tampak Shikamaru menghela nafas dan mengangguk pada Choji.

"Kalian berdua awas!" Teriak Temari

Untung saja Shikamaru sempat menarik Choji dari tempatnya bersimpuh beberapa saat lalu. Kini Shikamaru mencoba memikirkan strategi yang tepat untuk mengambil bijuu di kepala monster tersebut.

**Tim 2**

"Hah, lega rasanya kita sudah sampai" Ucap Ino

"Kurasa kita bukan yang pertama sampai Ino-senpai, aku dari tadi mendengar suara gemuruh dari tempat dimana teman-teman kita berada" Ujar Yukata

"Itu wajar saja karena kita yang lokasi artefaknya cukup jauh dari ruang OSIS" Ucap Shino sambil membetulkan letak kaca mata hitamnya

Perbincangan basa-basi itulah yang menjadi isyarat bahwa Tim 2 sudah sampai di Pintu masuk kantin, tempat dari artefak lainnya yang harus mereka temukan

"Apa ada yang lapar?" Tanya Naruto tidak nyambung

"Kau ini bicara apa bodoh?!" Ucap Sakura kesal sambil mencubit pinggang Naruto

"Awww, sakit Sakura-chan. Aku dari tadi belum makan" Jelas Naruto dengan memasang ekspresi cemberut

"Lapar itu masalah pribadimu Naruto. Kau harus memikirkan permasalahan orang lain yakni keselamatan teman-temanmu" Ujar Shino

"Mendengar kau mengatakannya agak sedikit aneh" Cibir Naruto terhadap nada tanpa emosi milik Shino

"Hehehe..." Yukata hanya bisa nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya melihat interaksi abnormal dari para senpainya

"Dasar kalian ini, hentikan obrolan tidak jelas kalian dan bergegaslah. Kita harus cepat menyelesaikan permainan ini supaya cepat bebas" Ucap Ino ketus

"Hei lihat, ada satu kios yang lampunya menyala" Ucap Yukata dengan polos

Berbanding terbalik dengan Yukata, anggota OSIS yang lain jelas merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Hal yang tidak masuk akal seseorang berjualan saat seluruh kota luluh lantak dan Konoha Gakuen tidak ditempati satu orang pun kecuali mereka. Meskipun begitu, sudah terlambat untuk mundur bagi mereka karena bagaimanapun mereka sudah bergabung ke dalam permainan.

"Ayo kita kesana" Ajak Naruto

"Tunggu Naruto, firasatku tidak enak" Sakura menahan tangan Naruto

"Aku juga. Tapi firasatku mengatakan di sanalah lokasi artefaknya"

Naruto memasang ekspresi serius sambil menatap wajah Sakura. Sakura tahu ekspresi itu bukan ekspresi biasa karena ia merupakan sahabat Naruto sedari kecil. Ekspresi ini hanya Naruto tunjukkan saat ia akan mempertaruhkan segalanya demi membuktikan perkataannya. Tatapan Naruto yang sangat tajam membuat Sakura membisu. Keheningan tercipta di kantin itu, tidak ada yang berbicara. Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi Tim 3 yang penuh kericuhan

**Tim 3**

"Huft, kenapa sulit sekali menemukannya" Keluh Matsuri sambil melihat ke bagian bawah meja

"Sudah kubilang bisa saja biju tersebut berubah bentuk menjadi salah satu benda di sini" Ujar Karin

"Sadarlah kalian para gadis, yang paling masuk akal adalah kita salah mengartikan teka-teki di jurnal Shion" Ucap Sai dengan nada datar

"Sudah cukup!" Lerai Neji sambil memijat pelipisnya

"Pasti ada tombol rahasia di ruangan ini. Aku yakin!" Sambung Neji memberikan pendapat paling konyol dibanding yang lain

"Ka-kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita mencoba semua pendapat senpai?" Saran Matsuri takut salah bicara dihadapan seniornya

"Itu akan memakan waktu. Lagipula bagaimana jika diantara pendapat kami tidak ada yang benar?" Tanya Sai

"Kau yang punya ide kau juga yang tidak yakin"

Karin hanya bisa menatap malas Sai yang hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli.

"Sekarang aku tahu. Pasti tombol rahasia yang kita temukan akan membuka ruangan rahasia tempat dimana biju berada" Ujar Neji masih konyol

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk ide anehmu itu Neji" Ucap Karin sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya

"Ini sangat sulit kita bahkan tidak mempunyai petunjuk" Keluh Sai frustasi

"Neji-senpai, kau yang paling pintar di seluruh sekolah. Aku yakin Neji-senpai bisa menemukan artefak ini" Kata Matsuri dengan nada yakin

"Baiklah aku akan coba memikirkan opsi lain" Ucap Neji

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal konyol. Aku bersumpah akan menggunting rambutmu sampai botak"

Neji bukanlah tipe orang yang konyol, persis seperti yang dikatakan Matsuri ia adalah orang terpintar di sekolah jika dilihat dari nilai. Peringkat kedua ditempati oleh Sasuke yang cemerlang saat ujian namun terlalu irit bicara saat proses diskusi sedangkan si jenius Shikamaru berada di peringkat ketiga, salahkan saja si pemalas itu yang selalu tidur saat belum selesai mengerjakan soal ujian. Kembali ke topik utama, sekali lagi Neji bukanlah orang yang konyol. Neji hanya memiliki otak yang terlalu pintar sehingga hanya segelintir orang saja yang mampu mengerti jalan pikiran sang Hyuga.

"Kurasa aku sudah menemukan jawabannya" Ujar Neji

Semua yang ada di laboratorium tersebut serentak melihat ke arah Neji. Mereka seakan meminta jawaban secepatnya agar segera menyelesaikan permainan

**Tim 4**

"Jawabannya adalah langit-langit hahahahha" Tawa Lee sangat puas

"Teka-teki bodoh" Ucap Ten-ten kesal

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan Lee yang bisa dibilang hiperaktif. Sepanjang jalan ia terus mengobarkan semangat masa mudanya dan mengajukan permainan teka-teki untuk membunuh waktu mereka. Hinata hanya heran melihat perilaku santai teman-temannya di tengah kondisi yang genting ini. Ia ingin meminta mereka untuk sedikit fokus namun ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Belum lagi perasaan khawatirnya kepada laki-laki berambut pirang setelah mendengar suara gemuruh yang sangat besar.

"Santai saja Hinata, kita baru saja sampai disini kan" Ucap Sasuke tanpa melihat Hinata

Sasuke sedikit banyak tahu ekspresi khawatir di wajah gadis itu. Ia tidak bodoh seperti Naruto yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan gadis. Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepalanya saat memikirkan sifat ketidakpekaan Naruto. Itu adalah hal yang dia benci. Sesaat setelah mengalihkan pandangan ke arah samping, atensi miliknya dan teman-temannya teralih saat mendengar dentingan piano diikuti dengan alat musik lainnya. Meskipun tidak ada orang yang memainkannya

"Ini beethoven" Gumam Lee kepada diri sendiri

Sasuke melihat sekeliling dengan seksama, mata dan pikirannya terfokus untuk mencari artefak tersebut secepatnya. Alat musik di ruangan tersebut terus memainkan lantunan simfoni dengan nada yang semakin lama semakin tinggi

SINGGGGG

"Aghhh, sakit" Ucap Ten-ten sambil menutup kedua telinganya

"Bertahanlah Ten-ten, kita harus cepat menemukan artefaknya" Ucap Lee

"I-ini dapat membunuh kita" Ujar Hinata yang sudah jatuh meringkuk

"Beethoven tuli sehingga dia tidak peduli seberapa tinggi nada yang dia buat" Sasuke kali ini tidak sanggup berdiri

'Ayo Sasuke cepat berfikir, ayo berfikir!' Sambung Sasuke di dalam hati. Sesaat matanya melebar menyadari sesuatu.

"Lee apa musik yang pertama kali dimainkan Beethoven?" Tanya Sasuke

"Bagaimana aku tau, aku bukan orang tuanya" Jawab Lee sarkas dengan nada konyol

"Andai saja Sai ada disini. ARGHHH Cobalah berfikir bodoh, telingaku rasanya mau pecah!" Umpat Ten-ten tidak tahan

Tidak masuk akal saat mengasumsikan seluruh alat musik itu memainkan diri mereka sendiri. Pasti ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang memberikan komando. Alat musik yang pertama kali dimainkan Beethoven memiliki kemungkinan tersebut. Namun, Sasuke segera menyadari bahwa ada benda yang lebih masuk akal untuk menghentikan alunan nada mematikan ini terlintas di kepalanya.

"Partiturnya...kita harus merobek kertas partiturnya!" Perintah Sasuke

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada Ten-ten langsung berlari secepat kilat kemudian mengambil dan merobek kertas partiturnya. Sekejap alat musik berhenti bermain dan menciptakan keheningan yang menenangkan

"Syu-syukurlah" Ucap Hinata yang sudah berbaring akibat tidak kuasa menahan sakit digendang telinganya, ekspresi lega tergambar jelas diwajah manisnya.

Namun, mereka berempat langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat melihat selembar kertas partitur jatuh perlahan ketanah dan entah bagaimana semua alat musik tampak mengelilingi Ten-ten

"Ini hari sialku" Gumam Ten-ten sambil tersenyum sinis

TINGGGGG

Nada terakhir dari simfoni 9 beethoven dengan frekuensi tidak terhingga hingga membuat alat-alat itu hancur menjadi serpihan berkeping-keping. Anehnya hanya Ten-ten yang mendengar suara itu, seakan nada itu hanya dikhusukan untuknya. Saat seluruh alat musik telah lenyap seakan tertiup angin, disanalah mereka melihat sebuah boneka dengan 8 ekor. Akan tetapi, perhatian mereka teralihkan seluruhnya kepada ambruknya tubuh Ten-ten dengan telinga yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah dan mata yang telah terpejam.

"Ten-ten tidak!" Teriakan memilukan Hinata seraya berlari ke arah mayat Ten-ten

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Ten-ten dengan pandangan kosong, hilang sudah senyum kelegaan saat alunan musik berhenti setelah Ten-ten merobek kertas partitur yang pertama. Dengan tangan bergetar ia meraih pergelangan tangan Ten-ten dan mencoba mencari denyut nadi perempuan tersebut. Namun nihil, Sasuke tidak mendapatkan getaran yang dihasilkan dari kinerja jantung yang memompa darah dari pembuluh nadi milik Ten-ten.

"Sial!" Sasuke memukul lantai ruang musik hingga tangannya berdarah

"Hiks...Maafkan aku Ten-ten" Hinata masih terisak dan mengulangi perkataan itu berulang kali

Hinata hanya bisa terduduk dan menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Ten-ten yang tidak lagi bernyawa. Tampak ekspresi penyesalan tergambar jelas diwajahnya melihat begitu banyak teman-temannya yang meninggalkannya

"Teman-teman, aku rasa ini adalah artefaknya" Ucap Lee dengan air mata yang telah mengering

Setelah cukup lama mereka menangis, Lee adalah orang yang pertama kali bangkit. Dengan langkah gontai mengambil boneka berekor 8 itu dari tanah.

"Kami mendapatkanmu Gyuki"

Lee mengucapkan nama biju sebagai syarat agar dapat menyentuhnya tanpa terbunuh. Setelah itu, Lee menepuk bahu Sasuke berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya tersebut. Ekspresi kaku sang Uchiha semakin parah, Sasuke terlihat sangat marah hingga menggertakkan giginya. Sementara Hinata telah tertidur sambil memeluk tubuh Ten-ten. Gadis indigo itu sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menangis. Meskipun misi mereka berhasil tidak ada yang merasa bahagia sama sekali. Satu lagi teman mereka meninggal di dalam permainan ini, mereka tidak ingin melihat kematian lagi. Sudah cukup mereka menderita melihat kematian demi kematian. Harapan mereka sama persis dengan perintah Sasuke untuk jangan mati, ironisnya jutsru tim Sasuke lah yang pertama kali mendapatkan korban. Harapan untuk semua teman-teman mereka dapat selamat masih tetap ada. Meskipun sekarang mereka hanya bisa pasrah menerima apa yang akan mereka hadapi kedepan. Mental mereka sudah benar-benar hancur, butuh sebuah keajaiban untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula. Ya sebuah keajaiban dari seseorang yang sudah memperhatikan mereka sejak awal permainan ini dimulai.

**.**

**T****BC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note's :** Update kilat wkwkwk. Sekalian mau promosi bahwa akun Elevtron juga membuat story di wattpad, bisa mampir dilapak itu juga para readers.

Mohon juga kritik dan sarannya agar fanfic ini dapat lebih baik di kemudian hari.

Hope you enjoy it

Well see u in the next chapter

x

x

x


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**As you wish © Elevtron**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Tragedy**

**Warning : Unsur kekerasan, Update tidak menentu, Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

**Pairing : Coming Soon**

**.**

**Summary : **Naruto seorang siswa biasa terjebak bersama teman-temannya di dalam sebuah permainan yang dimulai oleh makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Mampukah Naruto dan teman-temannya bertahan? Atau permainan ini adalah akhir dunia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 13 : [Pion]

**.**

**Tim 1**

GRAHHHH

"Monster itu mengamuk lagi dan Astaga!"

Ekspresi Temari kembali tegang melihat monster tersebut semakin marah karena serangannya meleset dan kini terlihat sangat siap menyerang mereka. Belum lagi dengan kondisi fisik monster tersebut yang semakin besar hingga hampir mencapai langit-langit gedung.

"Semuanya, fokus kepada artefaknya aku akan mengalihkan perhatian monster ini" Ucap Choji

Tidak ingin mendapat protes dari teman-temannya Choji langsung berlari sekuat tenaga mencoba mengambil perhatian dari makhluk raksasa itu. Shikamaru hanya mendecih kesal terjebak di dalam kondisi yang merepotkan ini, ia harus bisa mencari jalan keluar dari tekanan yang sedang mereka hadapi. Setelah cukup lama bermain kejar-kejaran tubuh gemuk Choji terlempar sampai ke ujung gedung menerima pukulan monster tersebut, berbanding terbalik dengan monster menyeramkan yang masih tegak berdiri. Akan tetapi, artefak tersebut sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya

"Kerja bagus Gaara" Ucap Shikamaru

Decihan penuh kekesalahn sekarang tergantikan dengan senyum tipis khas Shikamaru. Rencananya untuk terus bergerak mencoba memecah fokus monster di hadapan mereka selagi menunggu salah satu diantara dia ataupun Gaara memecahkan kotak kaca dengan melempar alat-alat olahraga yang tersisa di ruangan tersebut terbukti berhasil.

"Aku mendapatkanmu, Shukaku!" Teriak Gaara setelah melompat menggapai artefak tersebut

"Kerja yang bagus semuanya, ayo pergi dari gedung ini sekarang" Perintah Shikamaru setelah melihat Choji masih sanggup untuk berlari

GRAHHH

Sebagai akibat dari hilangnya artefak yang ia jaga, monster tersebut berubah menjadi ribuan pasukan yang lebih kecil dengan tinggi sekitar 1 meter. Mereka semua mengejar tim 1 yang menuju keluar gedung dan mencoba melarikan diri

"Choji apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sara bertanya dengan nada tidak mengerti melihat Choji yang berhenti di depan pintu keluar gedung olahraga. Sebagai manusia normal pasti akan langsung lari terbirit-birit saat terancam di kejar ribuan humanoid yang tersusun dari alat olahraga.

"Kalian pergi saja, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka" Ucap Choji sambil berbalik badan

"Apa yang kau bicarakan bodoh? Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Ujar Gaara

"Percuma saja, walaupun aku selamat dari kejadian ini. Aku akan menjadi cacat, cita-citaku untuk menjadi pemain basket profesional tidak akan bisa tercapai" Ucap Choji datar

"Choji, masih banyak cara lain untuk menjalani hidup"

Temari mencoba membujuk Choji, air mata sudah tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Hati siapapun pasti akan tersayat melihat keadaan Choji yang sudah seperti mayat hidup dengan satu tangan

"Bukan itu alasanku"

Kali ini teman-temannya kembali dibuat bingung dengan pemilihan kata yang diucapkan Choji. Sungguh kenapa setiap orang suka sekali membuat perkataannya menjadi teka-teki? Bukankah lebih mudah mengutarakan maksudmu secara langsung?. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran anggota tim 1.

Choji berbalik badan dan menghadap teman-temannya

"Shikamaru ingat yang pernah kau katakan saat kita bermain _shogi?_" Tanya Choji

Shikamaru hanya diam membisu tak menjawab. Matanya masih mencari kesungguhan tekad di mata teman gemuknya itu. Shikamaru masih belum siap menerima keputusan Choji untuk mengorbankan diri.

"Aku adalah pion yang bertugas melindungi raja. Sedangkan raja nya..." Choji menggantungkan kata-katanya selagi berbalik badan

"ADALAH KALIAN!" Teriaknya selagi menutup dan mengunci pintu ruang olahraga

GLEK

Tanpa isyarat Choji langsung menelan kunci ruang olahraga yang secara diam-diam ia ambil dari Shikamaru.

"Jika kalian ingin lewat kalian harus melewati ku terlebih dahulu"

Titah ia kumandangkan kepada monster berjumlah ribuan setinggi 1 meter yang siap untuk menerobos pintu ruang olahraga. Baku hantam tidak bisa dielakkan sehingga memaksa Choji untuk mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa saat melayangkan pukulan ke arah monster tersebut.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Garaa mencoba mendobrak pintu di depannya namun menemui kegagalan

"Kita pergi" Perintah Shikamaru

"Apa kau bercanda? Tidak mungkin kita meninggalkan Choji disini. Dia itu teman ki-" Celotehan Sara terpotong

"Aku tau!"

Bentakan Shikamaru membuat mulut Sara bungkam. Posisi kepala Shikamaru yang menunduk membuat rekan-rekannya tidak bisa membaca ekpresi dari si ketua tim. Namun, jika melihat kepalan tangan yang membuat kuku jarinya sampai memutih, bisa dilihat betapa tidak stabilnya emosi Shikamaru saat ini.

"Kita harus percaya padanya" Ucap Shikamaru seraya membelakangi teman-temannya

Tanpa terlalu banyak bicara tim 1 dengan berat hati meninggalkan area gedung olahraga. Mereka sangat sadar protes yang mereka lancarkan akan percuma karena Shikamaru adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Choji. Shikamaru lah yang paling terluka dan bimbang saat ini, yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah percaya baik pada Choji maupun pada Shikamaru.

**Tim 2**

"Baiklah sekarang apa?" Tanya Ino

"Tidak mungkin kita duduk disini untuk makan bukan" Ucap Sakura

Semua anggota tim 2 masih tampak tak setuju dengan firasat Naruto yang mengintruksikan mereka untuk mendekati kantin Konoha Gakuen. Jadi disinilah mereka berdiri menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Sementara orang yang dibicarakan hanya sibuk mengamati sekeliling.

"Hey, semuanya lihat" Ujar Naruto menyadarkan yang lain

Tim 2 yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah kios kantin tampak dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang pelayan yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya selama bersekolah disini.

'_Perkenalkan namaku adalah Ayame. Silahkan duduk' Ucap sosok tersebut_

Tiba-tiba saja mereka telah duduk di sebuah kursi dan meja panjang tempat mereka biasa makan siang saat bersekolah.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Ino dengan ekspresi terkejut

'_Silahkan tentukan pilihan kalian' Ujar Ayame_

Belum hilang rasa terkejut yang dapat terlihat dari ekspresi wajah tim 2 tanpa mereka sadari kertas menu telah diletakkan di meja mereka. Anehnya di menu tersebut hanya ada foto dan nama dari anggota tim 2 dan terdapat catatan di bagian bawah menu tersebut dengan tulisan  
'Siapa yang ingin kalian makan'

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Yukata

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat.

"Aa-aahh kami tidak lapar" Kata Naruto sembari tersenyum kikuk

"_Anda harus memesan. Bila anda tidak menentukan pilihan maka saya anggap anda memilih semua menu"_

Ayame memberi senyum yang sangat manis saat menggunakan kata-kata yang memiliki arti tersirat bahwa salah satu bahkan mereka semua akan mati di tempat ini.

"Hei!, mana bisa be-" Protes Sakura terpotong

"_Itu sudah peraturannya"_

"Ini omong kosong, aku akan pergi"

Ino mencoba beranjak tetapi tidak bisa karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku hingga tidak bisa digerakkan. Bukan hanya Ino namun anggota tim 2 yang lain juga mengalami kondisi yang sama. Yukata terlihat sangat tertekan mengingat diantara mereka berlima hanya dia yang tidak terlalu mengenal baik satu sama lain, perbedaan tingkat ialah alasannya. Dengan kata lain dirinyalah yang memiliki probabilitas paling besar untuk dikorbankan

"Yukata" Panggil Shino

"I-iya Shino-senpai" Respon Yukata dengan gugup

"Kami tidak akan mengorbankan siapapun" Ucap Shino lengkap dengan aura misterius andalannya

Yukata hanya bisa mengangguk tipis mendengar jawaban Senpai nya tersebut. Sementara Shino sendiri kembali diam untuk berkonsentrasi memikirkan jalan keluar dari tempat ini. Sialnya jawaban yang diinginkan tidak kunjung dia dapatkan.

'_Tentukan pilihan kalian secepatnya' Ayame kembali berkata dengan nada perintah_

"Bagaimana ini?. Aku tidak mau mati dan aku tidak mau jadi pembunuh"

Ino meremas buku jarinya dengan kuat hingga memutih, tekanan yang ia dapatkan hampir mencapai batas yang bisa ia tahan sebelum dia melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti berteriak dan menangis histeris.

"Semuanya pilih orang yang ada di samping kanan kalian" Perintah Naruto

"Kau ingin membunuh ku?" Protes Shino yang kebetulan ada di sebelah kanan Naruto

"Bukan seperti itu, jika kalian mengikuti caraku maka suaranya akan sama yaitu 1 untuk masing-masing orang" Jelas Naruto

"Itu berarti kita semua akan mati bodoh!. Kita semua akan dijadikan makanan!" Protes Sakura

"Ini kantin, tidak mungkin makanan disajikan jika tidak ada yang makan" Ucap Naruto memperkuat argumennya

Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain, terlebih entah kenapa kursi yang mereka duduki semakin terasa panas seperti ingin membakar mereka. Dengan ragu-ragu anggota tim 2 pun mengikuti perintah dari Naruto

'_Maaf pesanan anda tidak dapat kami buat, silahkan cari ke tempat lain' Jelas Ayame seraya beranjak pergi_

Tampak ekspresi lega dari wajah para anggota di tim 2.

"Tidak kusangka idemu berhasil Naruto" Ujar Shino yang hanya bisa bersender di punggung kursi

"Tidak kusangka Naruto-senpai adalah orang yang jenius" Puji Yukata dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Hei!, aku tidak sebodoh itu tau" Balas Naruto sewot

Sebenarnya di dalam hatinya Naruto ingin mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah idenya. Sebenarnya itu adalah perkataan dari seseorang yang selalu membuatkan makan siang yang rasanya tidak terlalu enak. Hingga pada suatu hari orang itu tidak lagi memberikan masakan mautnya. Saat Naruto bertanya gadis itu hanya menjawab sama persis dengan yang Naruto katakan

'_Untuk apa membuat makanan jika tidak ada yang memakannya'_

Sebuah respon yang Naruto tidak mengerti. Hanya saja meskipun ia ingin meminta jawaban yang lebih jelas, Naruto justru memilih tidak ambil repot karena Hinata selalu membuatkan makan siang untuknya. Jujur masakan Hinata selalu sempurna, oleh karena itu Naruto selalu menerima bekal makan siang dari Hinata. Meskipun pada akhirnya Naruto menyesal tidak meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut karena baru menyadari saat semuanya sudah terlambat

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Renungan Naruto harus terganggu saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Melihat sekilas ke arah teman-temannya yang telah bisa menggerakkan anggota badannya. Pupil mata Naruto sedikit membulat saat menyadari pemilik suara itu.

"S-suara ini"

**.**

**T****BC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note's :** Kira-kira suara siapakah itu? Silahkan berspekulasi. Btw, terima kasih sudah membaca karya Elevtron ini. Semoga sukses bagi para readers sekalian.

Mohon juga kritik dan sarannya agar fanfic ini dapat lebih baik di kemudian hari.

Hope you enjoy it

Well see u in the next chapter

x

x

x


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**As you wish © Elevtron**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Tragedy**

**Warning : Unsur kekerasan, Update tidak menentu, Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

**Pairing : Coming Soon**

**.**

**Summary : **Naruto seorang siswa biasa terjebak bersama teman-temannya di dalam sebuah permainan yang dimulai oleh makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Mampukah Naruto dan teman-temannya bertahan? Atau permainan ini adalah akhir dunia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 14 : [Kehadiran]

**.**

**Tim 3**

"Apa benar disini?" Tanya Karin dengan nada ragu-ragu

Kini di depan mereka adalah lemari piala yang mayoritas merupakan piala hasil lomba penelitian dan karya ilmiah. Tentu saja, ada piala Neji di dalamnya. Harus diakui tingkat kenarsisan Hyuga memang tidak separah Uchiha tapi tetap tergolong tinggi. Meskipun begitu, bersikap angkuh di saat seperti ini sungguh sangat keterlaluan.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat yakin" Jawab Neji dengan nada 'sangat angkuh'

Tanpa banyak basa-basi segera ia mencoba membuka lemari piala tersebut dan pada saat bersamaan pandangannya menggelap sesaat

_Mindset On_

'Dimana aku?' Gumam Neji dalam hati

'Hey Neji lama tidak bertemu' Tegur seorang wanita di belakang

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya Neji sedikit mengernyit heran. Ia kenal suara ini meskipun di dalam otaknya terus menggemakan penolakan namun hatinya mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Mungkinkah? Tanpa mau membuang lebih banyak waktu segera ia menoleh dan reflek berteriak.

'KAU SHION'

Di dalam sebuah ruangan serba putih berdiri Neji dan Shion beserta dengan satu orang lainnya. Oke mungkin Neji tidak menyadari kehadiran satu sosok yang lain karena kini fokusnya hanya tertuju kepada Shion. Coba pikirkan reaksi apa yang pantas dilakukan saat melihat temanmu yang kau kira sudah meninggal berdiri tanpa kekurangan suatu hal apapun. Hal tersebut tidak bisa Neji jawab dengan cepat sehingga dia hanya memandang kosong ke arah Shion

'Iya seperti yang kau lihat' Jawab Shion

Ekspresi terkejut diwajah sang Hyuga kembali ke ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa. Reflek genggaman tangannya menjadi terkepal erat, tanda bahwa Neji sedang menahan emosinya.

'Kenapa kau masih hidup?' Tanya Neji dengan nada dingin

'Eh?' Respon Shion sedikit bingung

'Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau membunuh teman-teman kita!' Bentak Neji

Baiklah, dengan semua hal yang telah terjadi adalah hal yang wajar Neji bereaksi seperti ini. Emosi nya sudah tidak dapat lagi ditahan mengingat gadis di depannya lah yang telah menyebabkan ia dan teman-temannya terjebak kedalam permainan ini.

'Itu semua hanya salah paham' Ucap suara lain yang ada disana

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan ekpresi bingung yang dikeluarkan oleh pria Hyuga. Pemilik suara yang kebetulan seorang wanita hanya tersenyum canggung saat menyadari ketidak-sopanannya.

'Perkenalkan namaku Kaguya Otsutsuki salah satu leluhur dari manusia' Sambungnya

Mengalihkan atensi kepada sosok wanita yang sedari tadi ia acuhkan. Neji sedikit menyadari perawakan bangsawan dari wanita cantik di depannya. Sedikit rasa penasaran muncul saat melihat iris mata khas klan Hyuga di mata wanita tersebut.

'Apakah ia merupakan kerabatku? Tapi ia tadi bilang marganya Otsutsuki' Ucap Neji di dalam hati. Tapi tidak mau ambil pusing ia kembali meluapkan emosinya

'Apa maksudmu dengan salah paham? Pesan di handphone kami, kemudian Ukon. Semuanya berkaitan dengan Shion!' Mengabaikan perkenalan ramah Kaguya, Neji kembali marah-marah

'Madara merekayasa semuanya, dia membuat kalian berpikir seperti itu agar kalian tidak menjadikannya musuh kalian' Jelas Kaguya

Neji masih memasang ekpresi curiga. Dirinya masih sangat tidak percaya dengan kedua orang dihadapannya

'Bagaimana aku bisa percaya dengan kalian?' Tanya Neji

'Aku tidak memaksa kau untuk percaya. Hal yang kuinginkan adalah kau membantu Shion untuk memenangkan permainan, karena waktu kalian tidak banyak Neji'

Bersamaan dengan itu Kaguya menyentuh dahi Neji dan seketika pandangan Neji memudar.

_Mindset O__ff_

"Enghhhh, kepalaku"

Suara parau Neji menjadi yang pertama kali menghiasi ruang laboratorium tersebut. Suasana sunyi yang tercipta mungkin akibat kehadiran sosok lain di ruangan tersebut selain anggota tim 3.

"Ara~ara, kau sudah bangun Neji?"

Sosok yang ternyata adalah Shion mencoba memecah keheningan dan menurunkan tensi ruangan yang membuat dirinya merasa kurang nyaman

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Karin ketus

"Menyerahkan Son" Jawab Shion polos sembari mendekatkan boneka yang memiliki empat ekor tersebut

Normalnya saat seseorang memberikan hal yang menjadi tujuanmu maka kau akan berterima kasih. Namun, pada kasus ini tidak. Hal ini dikarenakan orang itu adalah Shion dan orang tersebut muncul secara tiba-tiba dihadapan mereka saat kepanikan melanda akibat pingsannya Neji. Terlebih mereka pikir Shion itu sudah meninggal, jadi ini pasti merupakan rekayasa dari orang yang bernama Madara ataupun Shion bersekongkol dengannya hingga memalsukan kematian.

"Neji, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Memang tidaklah bijak bagi seseorang meminta pendapat seseorang yang baru bangun dari pingsan. Namun, disaat seperti ini segala keputusan harus dipercayakan kepada ketua tim. Terlebih kini artefak yang menjadi tujuan mereka berada ditangan yang tidak bisa mereka pastikan tergolong teman ataupun musuh

"Kita akan membantunya" Jawab Neji

Teman-temannya tampak bingung dengan jawaban Neji yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan yang mereka perkirakan. Jika suara hatinya bisa berteriak maka Sai sekarang pasti sudah mengutuk habis-habisan dirinya sendiri yang dengan cerobohnya mengajukan pertanyaan kepada orang yang baru sadar dari pingsan. Lagipula apa maksud Neji dengan 'membantunya' dari segi manapun justru merekalah yang perlu bantuan. Kondisi sendiri saja sudah sulit malah membantu orang lain.

'Hyuga dan jalan pikirannya' Pikir Sai

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan serba hitam berdiri seorang pria dengan baju zirah perang kuno

"Kaguya, kenapa kau ikut campur di permainanku? " Gumam pria tersebut

Dia melirik ke arah arena, dimana kini kondisi sedikit tidak menguntungkannya.

"Tampaknya seorang Madara harus menjadi serius lagi sekarang, HAHAHAHA"

Tawa menggelegarnya memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Ekspresi maniak yang mendambakan sebuah pertempuran tercetak jelas di wajah yang biasanya menampilkan ekspresi datar. Uchiha Madara sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran dua orang lain di ruangan tersebut

"Madara-sama sudah gila Obito" Ucap Shisui dengan sangat kurang ajar menunjuk-nunjuk ke objek pembicaraan

"Hn" Balas Obito acuh tak acuh

"Sialan kau"

Shisui hanya bisa merengut karena aksi meminta perhatian yang sudah keberapa kali dia lakukan kembali gagal. Jujur saja ia masih merasa bahwa nama klan yang ia sandang akan membawanya pada banyak masalah. Contoh saja menurut keyakinannya ia memiliki mata yang mampu menarik perhatian para gadis-gadis sehingga banyak orang akan mencoba mengambil matanya mulai dari anak-anak, remaja, orang dewasa, bahkan kakek tua bangka sekalipun. Membayangkan hal tersebut sudah membuat Uchiha Shisui cukup bergidik, ditambah lagi tanpa dia sadari Madara dan Obito sudah hilang entah kemana.

**Tim 2**

Sedangkan di salah satu sudut kantin Konoha Gakuen, Tim 2 memasang sikap penuh kesiagaan meskipun sosok di depannya hanya berdiri dengan penuh keangkuhan.

"Kau benar Naruto, Perkenalkan namaku Madara Uchiha pencipta permainan ini" Ucap Madara

GREEEEP

Dengan gerak reflek super cepat Madara menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto yang hendak memukulnya

"Mati kau brengsek!" Umpat Naruto

Amarah Naruto hanya dibalas dengusan malas dari leluhur Uchiha. Matanya melirik kearah gadis bersurai pink yang tengah mengenggam jurnal dari seseorang yang cukup merepotkannya dimasa lalu. Seketika api hitam membakar jurnal tersebut dan dengan gerak reflek, terpaksa Sakura melemparkan satu-satunya petunjuk yang dapat membuat mereka menyelesaikan permainan.

"Sakura-senpai" Ujar Yukata dengan nada Khawatir

"A-aku tidak apa-apa"

Sakura mencoba menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya saat melihat jurnal milik ketua OSIS mereka telah hangus menjadi abu. Terlambat sedikit saja mungkin Sakura juga akan menjadi abu akibat terbakar oleh api hitam yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Akhirnya buku penganggu itu hilang juga" Gumam Madara

"Aku akan menghajarmu!" Emosi Naruto semakin meledak-ledak saat dirinya tidak bisa melepaskan tangan Madara yang mengunci pergelangan tangan miliknya

"Dasar temperamen, kita harus ke tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk berbicara"

Jentikan jari Madara membuat dirinya dan Naruto menghilang seakan baru saja melakukan teleportasi. Kondisi yang demikian membuat anggota tim 2 bingung karena Madara dan Naruto menghilang

"Astaga, bagaimana mungkin..."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri sehingga kini dirinya jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata. Jari-jari tangannya sedikit menggores permukaan lantai saat Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat. Mulutnya sedikit bergetar untuk mengeluarkan suara

"NARUTO!"

Jeritan pilu Sakura , tangisan Ino dan Yukata serta terduduknya Shino menjadi hal yang bisa dilihat sesaat setelah insiden menghilangnya Naruto.

Sementara itu, di ruangan OSIS Neji dan anggota tim 3 gelisah menunggu teman-teman mereka yang lain

"Astaga, kita sudah menunggu cukup lama. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada yang lain" Keluh Matsuri dengan raut wajah frustasi

KREEET

Suara decit pintu mengalihkan atensi mereka untuk melihat siapakah yang telah kembali ke titik kumpul yang telah dijanjikan.

"Kau sampai juga Shikamaru" Ujar Sai dengan senyum palsunya sementara Shikamaru tidak memberi tanggapan

"Shikamaru dimana Choji?"

Pertanyaan Neji sedikit membuat suasana canggung di ruangan itu, keheningan terjadi beberapa saat hingga Shikamaru buka suara.

"Dia akan menyusul kita"

Iris amethyst milik Neji beradu dengan iris hitam milik Shikamaru. Sejenak keduanya terkejut karena menyadari kesamaan diantara tatapan mereka berdua. Sebuah tatapan yang mengisyaratkan keraguan tentang keputusan yang mereka ambil.

"Sasuke-senpai juga sudah sampai" Ujar Matsuri yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu sehingga bisa melihat kehadiran orang lain di ambang ruang OSIS mereka

"Kami kembali" Ucap Sasuke mewakili tim 4

Neji mengalihkan atensinya kepada tim 4 khusunya Sasuke. Lagi-lagi ia menemukan keganjalan dan hendak menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama namun...

"Sasuke dimana Ten-Ten?"

Bagaikan _de javu _kini Shikamaru yang memberi pertanyaan dan kembali menimbulkan suasana yang canggung. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang memberi respon saat diberi pertanyaan, kali ini Sasuke hanya diam. Saat Shikamaru hendak membuka suara lagi ia melihat Hinata menahan isak tangis yang membuat air matanya hendak keluar dari pelupuk mata gadis bersurai indigo tersebut. Shikamaru mengerti bahkan tanpa perlu jawaban verbal untuk menyimpulkan sesuatu telah terjadi kepada Ten-ten. Kini hanya hening yang tercipta di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada yang berbicara karena terlalu sedih, marah, bahkan bingung dengan semua yang mereka alami hari ini

"Kalian sudah sampai?" Tanya Shion yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi

Melihat ekspresi terkejut teman-temannya dan mencegah mereka semua meledakkan emosi mereka seperti yang pernah ia lakukan di alam bawah sadarnya. Neji secepat mungkin berbicara

"Aku akan menjelaskannya"

Kini setelah mendapatkan perhatian dari teman-temannya, Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menceritakan apa yang dialaminya saat pingsan tadi.

**.**

**T****BC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note's :** Bisa dibilang kita sudah di penghujung dari phase 1 dan sebelum menutupnya Elevtron rasa kemunculan Shion adalah sesuatu yang cukup tepat. Mungkin bagi pembaca yang membaca cerita Elevtron sudah bisa mencium hal ini di chapter 7 dan mungkin kalian sudah menebak beberapa misteri yang sudah Elevtron berikan cluenya. Bagi yang belum ketemu bisa dibaca kembali dengan lebih teliti. Oke segitu dulu, keep safety and healthy everyone.

Mohon juga kritik dan sarannya agar fanfic ini dapat lebih baik di kemudian hari.

Hope you enjoy it

Well see u in the next chapter

x

x

x


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**As you wish © Elevtron**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Tragedy**

**Warning : Unsur kekerasan, Update tidak menentu, Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

**Pairing : Coming Soon**

.

**Summary** : Naruto seorang siswa biasa terjebak bersama teman-temannya di dalam sebuah permainan yang dimulai oleh makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Mampukah Naruto dan teman-temannya bertahan? Atau permainan ini adalah akhir dunia?

.

.

.

Chapter 15 : [Ikatan Yang Rusak]

.

Mansion megah yang didominasi oleh warna gelap menjadi lokasi tempat Madara dan Naruto berteleportasi. Di depan lambang kipas berwarna merah putih khas klan Uchiha, seorang Madara duduk di kursi kebesarannya dengan angkuh menatap pemuda pirang jabrik yang menjadi pilihannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya Madara

"A-aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa, ini semua tidak masuk akal. Terlebih setelah kau mengatakan bahwa Shion masih hidup dan diselamatkan salah satu kerabatmu" Jawab Naruto

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik karena kesempatan ini tidak datang dua kali" Ucap Madara sambil menyilangkan kakinya

"Aku tau, kau tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menebus semua kesalahanmu kan?"

Madara kini menyeringai melihat ekspresi ragu-ragu di bocah keras kepala yang sedang coba ia hasut. Sejujurnya jika Madara ingin menyebutkan keahlian non-fisik yang ia miliki, maka sudah pasti jawabannya adalah permainan kata-kata.

_Flashback On_

"A-aku menyukaimu"

"Maaf Hinata, aku-"

"Ahh tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku sekarang lega sudah mengatakannya"

"Ohhh, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu karena ada urusan"

Menangis ditaman, hanya itu yang bisa Hinata lakukan. Percakapan singkat yang menandai penolakan dari cinta masa kecil yang telah ia jaga sejak lama cukup bisa membuat tangisnya tak kunjung berhenti. Alasan Hinata memilih bangku taman yang terletak di sudut ialah agar tidak ada orang yang melihat dirinya menangis, namun sepertinya hari ini benar-benar bukan hari keberuntungannya.

"Hinata"

Mendengar panggilan dari suara bariton yang terdengar familiar, Hinata segera mengusap asal air matanya dan menoleh.

"A-aah, halo Sasuke-kun" Sapa Hinata lembut

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sasuke to the point

"A-aku tidak menangis" Jawab Hinata gugup

"Tidak usah menyembunyikannya, matamu itu sembab sekali" Ucap Sasuke datar

Hinata tidak memberi respon apapun, hanya menunduk selagi mencoba menahan air matanya.

"Apa seorang gadis akan selalu menangis saat ditolak?" Tanya Sasuke

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Apa pria ini baru saja menyindirnya?

"Aku baru saja menolak Sakura" Sambung Sasuke

"Astaga!"

Hinata reflek menutup mulutnya, sungguh merupakan suatu kebetulan dirinya dan Sakura menyatakan perasaan pada hari yang sama.

"Kau benar-benar jahat Sasuke-kun" Sambung Hinata seraya tersenyum kecut

Mungkin secara tersirat Hinata mengatakan itu untuk menggambarkan perasaan kecewanya kepada Naruto. Namun, dirinya tidaklah salah karena saat kau menyebabkan orang lain kecewa maka kau adalah manusia yang jahat bagi orang itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal mendengar ucapan Hinata, sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Sasuke menolak dan membuat gadis menangis. Tapi kali ini berbeda karena gadis itu adalah Sakura, sahabatnya sedari kecil.

"Sedikit banyak aku mengerti keadaan Sakura-chan" Ujar Hinata

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mendudukkan diri dibangku taman itu

"Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto-kun hari ini" Jawab Hinata

"Hn" Respon Sasuke tidak terkejut sama sekali dibalas delikan tidak suka Hinata

'Dasar semua laki-laki sama saja, tidak punya hati' Umpatnya dalam hati

"Mu-mungkin aku mengatakannya terlalu cepat"

Kesekian kalinya Sasuke tidak memberi respon. Dirinya secara pribadi tidak suka ikut campur masalah orang lain, namun justru Hinata sekarang bisa dikatakan curhat kepadanya. Tentu saja ia lebih memilih tidak peduli

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku karena takut didahului oleh Shion-chan" Lanjut Hinata

"Apa!?"

Sasuke tidak bisa mengontrol keterkejutannya sehingga membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut karena menerima nada tinggi dari Sasuke. Melihat itu si bungsu Uchiha merasa tidak enak hati

"Ma-maaf" Ucap Sasuke

"A-aah tidak apa-apa" Hinata memberikan senyum lembut

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau bilang tadi" Sasuke kembali mencoba masuk ke inti pembicaraan

"Yang mana?" Tanya Hinata

"Yang tadi, tentang Shion akan mengungkapkan perasaannya"

"Ohhh, kemarin-"

Sasuke segera berlari menuju pinggir aliran sungai kota Konoha. Dirinya terus menyisiri jalan dengan rerumputan dimana jalan itu lebih tinggi dari aliran sungai dibawahnya. Jarak yang cukup jauh tidak membuat ia menurunkan kecepatannya hingga melihat Shion yang sedang memandang sendu matahari terbenam

"Shion" Panggil Sasuke

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Jawab Shion

Seorang sahabat sedari kecil akan langsung menyadari saat sahabatnya terkena sebuah masalah. Hal inilah yang sekarang Sasuke rasakan, segera ia menarik tangan Shion tanpa merespon protes dari gadis tersebut. Sasuke kini dalam keadaan sangat marah melihat kedua sahabatnya harus saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Baik Naruto yang ingin mati perlahan karena tidak mempunyai gairah hidup lagi maupun Shion yang terjebak di dalam perasaannya sendiri. Sasuke sangat kesal melihat kedua sahabatnya tidak bisa melihat bahwa ada banyak hal di dunia ini selain mereka berdua

"Naruto-san jangan lupa kunci gerbangnya ya" Ucap seorang pria dewasa dengan perban di hidungnya

"Baik Kotetsu-san dan Izumo-san, terima kasih" Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto kembali melempar bola basket dan mencetak 3 point

Bermain basket merupakan hobi Naruto, meskipun bermain sendirian dirinya tetap bisa menyalurkan emosi maupun mengisi waktu luang dengan bermain permainan ini. Terlebih hal ini bukanlah yang pertama kali, bahkan penjaga gerbang pun sering mempercayakan kunci sekolah padanya. Meskipun hal ini mengharuskan dia bangun pagi dan menginap di sekolah agar tidak kesiangan, tapi melakukannya sekali-sekali bukan merupakan masalah bagi Uzumaki Naruto

"Naruto" Panggil seseorang yang baru tiba di lapangan basket Konoha Gakuen

"Oi Teme, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh

"Bisakah kau menatapku saat aku berbicara Naruto?"

Melempar kembali bola basketnya, Naruto mendecih kesal saat lemparannya tidak masuk. Terlebih dirinya pasti merasa akan ada masalah saat Sasuke memanggilnya dengan 'nama' bukan dengan panggilan akrab khas kedua sahabat itu. Akhirnya Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melihat Shion juga ada disana, ia menghela nafas seolah mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi

"Perasaanku adalah hak pribadiku Sasu-"

"Bukan itu" Potong Sasuke

"Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri" Sambungnya

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto seraya menaikkan alis

"Kematian kedua orang tuamu tidak harus membuatmu seperti ini. Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu Naruto, mereka akan sedih melihatmu menjadi seperti ini" Jelas Sasuke

"Heh, orang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti" Ujar Naruto dengan tersenyum mengejek

"Naruto-kun" Panggil Shion

"Kau mengerti kan Shion? Rasa sakitnya tidak memiliki siapapun" Tanya Naruto retoris

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Naruto!" Bentak Sasuke

"Justru kau lah yang harus diam!" Balas Naruto tidak mau kalah

"Kau"

Lengan Sasuke ditahan agar dirinya tidak melangkah untuk memukul wajah Naruto. Shion memandangnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Jangan sok menceramahiku, kau hanya bisa mengerti perasaanku jika kau mengalami hal yang sama. Apa perlu kedua nyawa orang tuamu dicabut terlebih dulu Sasuke?"

Baiklah Naruto sudah sangat keterlaluan sehingga membuat Sasuke sudah tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi

BUGGGHHH

"Brengsek!"

Mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, Naruto sedikit tidak menyangka serangan mendadak yang Sasuke lancarkan.

"Kau yang memulai teme"

BUGGGH

Pukulan dan tendangan mereka berdua lancarkan namun akibat jam terbang perkelahian yang Naruto miliki membuat ia sedikit lebih unggul. Tubuh Sasuke berhasil dikunci dengan cara Naruto duduki, kesempatan ini tidak ia sia-siakan dengan langsung melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajah angkuh Uchiha tersebut. Sementara Shion hanya bisa menangis setelah usahanya untuk melerai mereka berdua sedari tadi menemui kegagalan

"Hiks...kumohon hentikan. Hiks...berhenti kumohon"

DEG

Pukulan Naruto berhenti di depan wajah Sasuke yang sudah bapak belur. Melihat Naruto yang lengah segera Sasuke membanting tubuh Naruto ke samping dan gantian mendudukinya. Kali ini giliran Sasuke melancarkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke wajah Naruto. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke seakan tuli akan isakan tangis Shion. Setelah merasa cukup menghajar sahabar kuningnya itu Sasuke berdiri dan melangkah ke arah gerbang sekolah namun tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkahnya

"Mulai hari ini ikatan kita telah terputus, kita bukan lagi saudara dan kita tidak akan bersama-sama lagi. Ini adalah akhir yang bijak untuk kita"

Ucapan Sasuke itulah yang menjadi akhir dari kisah pertemanan mereka. Shion yang masih menangis, Naruto yang mendecih kesal lalu berdiri menuju gudang sekolah untuk mengistirahatkan diri dan Sasuke yang menangis...ya menangis dibalik dinding sekolah. Sudah terlambat untuk menarik kata-katanya, sejujurnya ia berharap salah satu diantara Naruto maupun Shion akan menolak deklarasinya namun mereka hanya diam seolah setuju dengan yang Sasuke katakan. Kini mereka semua harus terbiasa menerima takdir yang sudah digariskan untuk mereka bertiga

_Flashback Off_

"Namun, gadis itu tidak menyerah. Ia mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua OSIS dengan mengajak Sasuke sebagai wakil. Lalu menggunakan hak istimewanya untuk menarikmu menjadi anggota tanpa proses seleksi. Semua itu, dilakukan untuk mengembalikan kalian seperti dulu. Cara itu sejujurnya cukup berhasil namun gelas yang sudah pecah tetap akan terlihat retakannya meskipun disatukan kembali" Jelas Shisui yang entah sejak kapan menjadi pendongeng masa lalu Naruto lengkap dengan ekspresi penuh penghayatan saat ia bercerita

"Masa lalu yang menarik"Gumam Obito seraya tersenyum

"Jadi aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau setuju Naruto?" Tanya Madara dengan tatapan mengintimidasi

"Baiklah aku bergabung" Jawab Naruto

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Author Note's : Hi Hi Hi lama tidak berjumpa. Sebelumnya mohon maaf Elevtron sedikit terlena dengan aktivitas di dunia nyata dan melupakan project disini. Intinya selamat datang di phase 2 cerita dan sedikit spoiler flashback ini akan menentukan sikap para karakter di chapter kedepan. Jadi ditunggu saja dan berdoa Elevtron bisa update cepat.

Mohon juga kritik dan sarannya agar fanfic ini dapat lebih baik di kemudian hari.

Hope you enjoy it

Well see u in the next chapter

x

x

x


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**As you wish © Elevtron**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Tragedy**

**Warning : Unsur kekerasan, Update tidak menentu, Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

**Pairing : Coming Soon**

**.**

**Summary** : Naruto seorang siswa biasa terjebak bersama teman-temannya di dalam sebuah permainan yang dimulai oleh makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Mampukah Naruto dan teman-temannya bertahan? Atau permainan ini adalah akhir dunia?

.

.

.

Chapter 16 : [Izanami Dimulai]

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Neji

"Aku masih tidak bisa menerima penjelasanmu" Jawab Gaara

"Gaara benar, aku masih tidak percaya kepadanya" Ujar Lee

Respon yang sudah Neji perkirakan mengingat dasar keputusannya untuk memberi Shion kesempatan bisa dibilang kurang masuk akal. Berlandaskan omongan wanita dengan aura kerajaan yang ia temui saat pingsan dan bersamaan dengan itu muncul Shion yang meminta bantuan. Manusia normal tidak akan percaya hal seperti itu, kecuali sebelumnya pernah terpengaruh ajaran aliran sesat.

"Neji, apakah mungkin kau geger otak?" Pertanyaan konyol keluar dari mulut Sai. Sungguh manusia yang tidak kenal basa-basi dan arti kebohongan

Ucapan Sai yang cukup menohok semakin membuat argumen Neji lemah. Sekarang posisi para anggota OSIS masih tetap tidak bergerak satu inchi pun sejak pertama kali mereka masuk. Penyebab nya tentu saja ketua OSIS mereka yang sudah dinyatakan meninggal kini berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan wajah datar bonekanya.

"Shion"

"Kenapa Shikamaru?"

"Tolong beri tahu kami alasanmu memulai permainan ini"

Tidak ada respon yang diterima, Shikamaru menghela nafas dan melanjutkan ucapannya

"Sasuke tidak bisa menceritakannya, oleh karena itu aku memintamu. Dengan begitu mungkin...aku bisa mempertimbangkan"

Temari, Gaara, dan Sara menatap tidak percaya ke arah Shikamaru. Alasannya ialah bahwa orang yang sedang ia ajak dialog adalah Shion. Orang ini mungkin saja adalah tersangka utama penyebab teman-teman mereka mati. Choji termasuk diantaranya karena mengorbankan diri untuk mereka, memang sangat sulit untuk mengerti jalan pikiran pria berambut nanas ini

"Baiklah" Jawab Shion yang membuat ekspresi Sasuke sedikit mengeras

Namun, belum sempat Shion berbicara pintu ruangan terlebih dahulu diketuk dari luar

"Biar aku saja" Ucap Matsuri

KREEET

"Ternyata kau Yukata, eh dimana Naruto-senpai?" Tanya Matsuri

Ekspresi datar khas Shion mendadak hilang, dirinya mengabaikan tatapan heran dari anggota OSIS nya yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan. Meskipun dalam kondisi normal, pandangan mereka akan cukup mengganggu

"Sh-shion" Gagap Sakura

"Dimana Naruto!?"

Di aula besar yang bahkan tidak terlihat ujung dari ruangan tersebut, menandakan begitu luasnya tempat itu. Sungguh aneh hanya diisi oleh meja makan besar khas bangsawan yang kini Naruto duduki bersama ketiga Uchiha penghuni tempat ini. Meskipun makanan yang Naruto nikmati sangat enak namun tidak terlihat pelayan ataupun koki, terlebih makanan ini sudah ada saat dia datang sehingga membuat batin Naruto merasa tidak nyaman

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Obito melihat ekspresi tidak nyaman Naruto

"A-aah tidak ada" Jawab Naruto asal

"Dasar penakut" Cibir Shisui

Safir biru mendelik mencari sumber suara. Perhatiannya terkumpul kepada seorang pemuda yang duduk didepannya. Onyx hitam yang tenang itu seakan tidak peduli dengan ucapannya sendiri dan hanya menatap makanan yang ia santap. Naruto sebagai pemuda temperamental sedikit tersulut emosinya

"Apa katamu!?" Bentak Naruto tersinggung dengan perkataan Shisui

"Semua yang kau alami ini bukanlah hal mistis bodoh" Kata Shisui dengan nada santai

"Shisui..." Tegur Madara

Pria yang paling berumur disana yakni Madara mencoba memperingatkan pemuda _easy going _tersebut. Namun, seperti yang sudah-sudah Shisui hanya mengendikkan bahu dan menanggapi dengan santai.

"Iya-iya, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya" Ucap Shisui setelah memindahkan potongan kecil apel dari mulut , melalui kerongkongan dan terus meluncur menuju lambung

"Jadi, apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Madara

"Aku hanya cukup melakukan Izanagi kan?"

Pertanyaan retoris Naruto disambut gelengan kepala Madara. Di dalam dirinya terdapat sedikit kengerian melihat wajah dingin sang Madara Uchiha memberikan sebuah senyum miring selagi berucap

"Sekarang kita sudah berada di tahap itu. Kali ini tugasmu adalah mewujudkan..."

Madara menggantungkan perkataannya

"Izanami?" Tanya Neji

"Iya" Jawab Shion singkat

Kondisi hening menyelimuti ruangan OSIS. Otak mereka terasa penuh mencerna informasi yang mereka dapat dari cerita Shion. Reaksi berbeda diberikan Sasuke karena mengingat alasan yang diberikan Shion saat menjawab pertanyaan alasan ia dan Sasuke memulai permainan ini.

"Kau mencuri dana saat kita akan mengadakan pertunjukan seni?" Tanya Sai

Kalimat itulah yang Sai tahan semenjak Shion menjawab pertanyaan dari Shikamaru. Sai masih ingat dengan jelas saat Sarutobi-sensei memaki dirinya selaku ketua klub seni saat melihat pertunjukan seni yang diselenggarakan oleh Konoha Gakuen tidak sesuai ekspetasi dan terdapat banyak kesalahan selama acara yang mencoreng nama Konoha Gakuen di mata sekolah lain. Imbasnya hampir saja seluruh program kerja OSIS dan organisasi lain di Konoha Gakuen dibatalkan akibat hancurnya acara tersebut. Sai masih ingat saat dia sampai harus berlutut agar pihak sekolah mau memberi mereka kesempatan kedua.

"Kau benar-benar menjijikkan" Hardik Karin

"Karin jaga ucapanmu" Kata Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka

"Kenapa kau membelanya Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan Sara tidak mendapatkan respon apapun

"Kau sama saja dengannya, kalian berdualah yang menjadi penyebab semua ini. Jika saja...Jika saja...hiks"

Mengusap kasar air mata yang sempat mengaliri kedua pipinya, Sara mengumpat rendah dan melanjutkan apa yang hatinya kini ingin suarakan

"Jika saja kau dengan Shion tidak ingin membersihkan nama kalian berdua. Kami tidak perlu berada di dalam kekacauan ini. Ritual yang merubah takdir kau bilang? Lihat sekarang Sasuke!. Kau dan jalang bodoh itu sudah menghancurkan takdir kami semua"

PLAK

Mata Sara melebar, bukan karena rasa sakit akibat tamparan yang baru ia terima melainkan rasa terkejut akibat tidak menyangka orang yang berani memberi dirinya tamparan

"Hi-hinata" Kata Sara terbata-bata

"Ma-maaf, tapi aku harus menghentikan ucapanmu sebelum menjadi semakin keterlaluan" Ujar Hinata

Sara kembali menunduk tidak berniat membalas Hinata, tentu saja karena gadis tersebut terlalu lembut untuk disakiti. Lagipula ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar, tapi ia tidak menyesal mengingat keyakinan bahwa teman-temannya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah, aku mulai mengerti sekarang" Shikamaru ambil suara mencoba menetralkan suasana tegang di ruangan tersebut

"Kita sekarang berada di tahap Izanagi yang artinya ini masih permainan yang sama dengan permainan yang kau dan Sasuke lakukan sebelumnya. Alasan kalian melakukan Izanagi karena Sarutobi-sensei mengetahui kejanggalan dari pembukuan dana OSIS, sehingga kau dan Sasuke ingin merubah takdir dimana uang tersebut tidak pernah kalian gunakan. Namun, entah kenapa permainan ini memiliki tahap lain yaitu Izanami" Jelas Shikamaru

"Ya, kau benar. Pintar seperti biasa Shikamaru" puji Shion

Shikamaru hanya diam tidak menanggapi pujian itu, terlebih ia masih fokus memikirkan penjabaran dari Shion sebelumnya. Ketua OSIS tersebut berkata bahwa Izanami adalah tahap dimana kau harus menerima hidupmu apa adanya, artinya tahap ini adalah kebalikan dari Izanagi. Dimana pada tahap Izanami kau harus membatalkan apa yang ada terjadi saat Izanagi. Akan tetapi, bukan hal itu yang membuat kepala Shikamaru berdenyut

"Jadi Shion kau harus membunuh Naruto" Ucap Sakura

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan Sakura, pilihannya aku yang membunuhnya atau dia yang membunuhku" Jelas Shion

Sakura kembali membisu, sedangkan Shion mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti sebelumnya yakni ekspresi yang kembali sendu. Berbeda drastis dibandingkan saat pertama dirinya memasuki ruangan ini dimana saat itu Shion berteriak dan mendesaknya memberitahukan keberadaan Naruto. Shion bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan Sakura untuk mencerna situasi akibat melihat sahabat yang ia kira meninggal kini sedang mencoba berinteraksi dengannya.

"Aku tau apa yang kalian pikirkan" Ucap Shion

"Kalian berpikir untuk membunuhku, iya kan?" Sambungnya

Tidak ada respon yang menyatakan bantahan membuat Shion tertawa dalam hati. Hal ini begitu jelas untuk tidak menjadi pertanyaan. Siapapun mengetahui jika harus memilih diantara Shion atau Naruto, para anggota OSIS secara otomatis memilih laki-laki pirang berisik tersebut. Meskipun mantan berandalan tetapi Naruto merupakan seseorang yang lebih mereka kenal pribadinya dibandingkan Shion ketua mereka sendiri. Walaupun jika Naruto disini ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Shion mati 'lagi'

"Seperti yang kalian dengar jika salah satu diantara kami mati namun dibunuh oleh orang lain. Maka Izanami akan bertahan selamanya"

"Jadi, tidak ada pilihan lain" Ujar Sasuke

Berbanding terbalik dengan anggota OSIS yang belum menemukan tiitk terang akan permasalahan yang mereka hadapi, kini Naruto dan para Uchiha telah berada di depan gedung sekolah setelah melakukan teleportasi dari mansion Uchiha.

_ACCESS CLOSED_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto setelah melihat Madara membentuk segel jari dan menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah

"Berbeda dengan Izanagi, Izanami adalah sistem yang berada di luar jangkauanku. Sehingga aku harus melepaskan kontrol. Dengan kata lain tidak ada siapapun yang dapat menghentikan permainan bahkan diriku sendiri. Satu-satunya cara ialah menyelesaikan permainan itu" Jelas Madara

"Dengan demikian, tidak akan ada lagi hal-hal yang bagimu aneh seperti teleportasi, gempa, pasukan zombie hingga lengan temanmu yang tiba-tiba terputus. Hal itu karena permainan takdir yang menjadi inti dari Izanagi telah berhenti" Tambah Obito

"Jadi kau tidak perlu ketakutan lagi karena berpikir ini kejadian mistis" Cibir Shisui

Naruto mendelik tidak suka ke arah pria Uchiha tersebut. Sejak pertama bertemu ia hanya diolok-olok olehnya. Naruto sendiri bingung apa benar pria ini seorang Uchiha? Kepribadian semua Uchiha yang pernah Naruto temui keras bagaikan batu dan dingin bagaikan es. Kecuali Mikoto yang bagi Naruto keibuan, Izumi gebetan Itachi yang bagi Naruto seperti gadis pada umumnya dan kini pengecualian lagi bagi Shisui karena tingkah _easy going _atau mungkin prinsip hidup santai yang begitu ia pegang teguh. Menghela nafas dan merutuki diri sendiri karena memikirkan hal yang kurang penting. Naruto menatap kedepan memantapkan hati dengan pilihannya, pilihan yang ia ambil untuk menebus kesalahan masa lalunya

"IZANAMI DIMULAI" Teriak Naruto

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Author Note's : Yaps Update kilat bila dibanding chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Untuk chapter ini gak mau terlalu banyak komen. Intinya apakah Naruto akan menjadi dark atau tetap dengan sifat aslinya di canon? Well itu tergantung suasana hati Elevtron ya wkwkwkwk. Udah gitu aja jangan lupa review nya para readers.

Mohon juga kritik dan sarannya agar fanfic ini dapat lebih baik di kemudian hari.

Hope you enjoy it

Well see u in the next chapter

x

x

x


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**As you wish © Elevtron**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Tragedy**

**Warning : Unsur kekerasan, Update tidak menentu, Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

**Pairing : Coming Soon**

**.**

**Summary** : Naruto seorang siswa biasa terjebak bersama teman-temannya di dalam sebuah permainan yang dimulai oleh makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Mampukah Naruto dan teman-temannya bertahan? Atau permainan ini adalah akhir dunia?

.

.

.

Chapter 17 : [Restart]

.

_Selamat kalian sudah menyelesaikan Tahap 1_

'Suara ini, Kaguya' Ucap Shion dalam hati

Mengabaikan suara dari speaker sekolah mata Shion melirik ke arah sahabat ravennya yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Bisa dibilang kini mereka disekap di toilet atas perintah Shikamaru. Shion tidak menyalahkan pria kuncir nanas itu karena sejujurnya lebih berbahaya jika mereka berdua tetap diluar. Sesaat setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya. Lee, Gaara, Shino bahkan Neji menghajar pria tersebut. Shion tidak bisa melerai terlebih ia disibukkan membela diri saat Ino dan Karin menjambak serta mencakarnya. Mengingat kejadian itu Shion merasa sedikit bersalah kepada Sasuke. Jika bukan karena alasan palsunya Sasuke tidak akan dipukuli oleh teman-temannya.

"Berhenti melihatku" Ucap Sasuke

"A-aah maaf" Shion gugup karena ketahuan memperhatikan pria Uchiha tersebut

"Kenapa kau masih hidup?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hei, apa itu pertanya-" Ucapan Shion terpotong

"Aku membakar jurnalmu, menghindari topik pembicaraan tentangmu dan bersikap seakan-akan kematianmu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi OSIS Konoha Gakuen. Semua itu agar tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa Izanagi mengambil andil cukup besar dalam kematianmu"

Sasuke terlihat menunggu reaksi dari lawan bicaranya. Setelah tidak mendapat respon, Uchiha tersebut bergumam dan masih dapat didengar oleh Shion.

"Bahkan Naruto memukulku setelah kami mengetahui kematianmu"

"Kau memukulnya?" Tanya Shion dengan nada yang tidak bisa Sasuke tebak artinya

"Saat itu aku tidak bisa membalas" Jawab Sasuke

"Begitu"

"Ck" Sasuke mendecih tidak suka

"Terima kasih" Ujar Shion

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena tidak membocorkan kebohonganku" Shion memberikan nada tulus kepada Sasuke

"Aku terlalu terkejut hingga tidak bisa berkata-kata bodoh" Namun Sasuke menjawabnya dengan nada kasar

"Mouu, Kau jahat"

Shion memberikan ekspresi cemberut yang sangat menggemaskan, untung saja Sasuke meringkuk membelakangi Shion sehingga tidak terpengaruh.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Ujar Sasuke

"Dasar kau ini, kau sudah melawan zombie dan melihat alat musik berbunyi sendiri. Apakah kau masih bingung bagaimana leluhurmu itu memalsukan kematianku?" Tanya Shion sarkastik

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Sasuke berbalik menampilkan ekspresinya bingung yang sangat kentara

"Aku bisa melihatnya di tempat dimana Kaguya menyelamatkanku"

Shion menutup mulutnya setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Sasuke mengetahui kalau sahabatnya ini keceplosan, namun hal itu tidak Sasuke pedulikan dan tetap mencoba mencari informasi yang lebih detail

"Kaguya? Ada yang masih belum kau jelaskan Shion"

Kesimpulan yang Sasuke dapatkan dari penjelasan Shion sebelumnya ialah bahwa gadis tersebut terjebak di dalam tahap permainan yakni Izanami. Alasan teman-temannya bisa menemuinya ialah karena tahap Izanagi telah mencapai titik akhir sehingga batas diantara kedua tahap tersebut menjadi renggang. Jadi bisa dibilang Shion belum menjelaskan tentang bagaimana ia mengetahui seluk beluk ritual klan Uchiha yang bahkan Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya sampai sedetail itu.

"Arghhh, baiklah akan kujelaskan"

Shion melunturkan ekspresi datar andalannya setelah melihat senyum miring dari si bungsu Uchiha. Sungguh sial bagi Shion masuk ke dalam permainan kata Sasuke

"Sesaat setelah kita menyatukan ke lima biju dan memanggil Gedou mazo untuk menghambat Madara..." Ujar Shion mengawali cerita

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding toilet tersebut mendengar penuturan Shion yang menceritakan saat mereka telah mencapai batas hingga tidak bisa menyelesaikan permainan. Cara lain agar Izanagi tetap berjalan atau dengan kata lain mereka tetap dapat merubah takdir ialah menyatukan biju yang ada untuk melepaskan kontrol Izanagi dari pembuat permainan yaitu Madara Uchiha. Sebuah rencana yang kurang matang mengingat seharusnya Juubi yang melakukan tugas tersebut. Sementara Shion melanjutkan penjelasannya

"Tapi, Madara pada saat terakhir mengontrol game dimana hanya salah satu dari kita yang bisa keluar" Ujar Shion

"Bukankah kita berdua berhasil lolos?" Tanya Sasuke

"Bukan, orang itu merupakan refleksi diriku. Dengan kata lain orang itu adalah ilusi yang dibuat oleh Madara sehingga keberadaannya tidak nyata" Jawab Shion yang dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Sasuke

Sesuai dugaan Sasuke bahwa sikap Shion berubah semenjak mereka berhasil lolos dari ritual tersebut. Shion lebih sering merenung dan memberikan pandangan kosong saat diajak berbicara. Perkataan Shion bahwa hal itu disebabkan karena gadis yang mereka anggap meninggal itu hanyalah refleksi atau tiruan mampu diterima cukup baik oleh otak Sasuke.

"Seharusnya aku mati tapi pada saat itu Kaguya menyelamatkanku. Penyebabnya ialah aku telah berhasil membuka Izanami karena keterpojokan Madara" Ujar Shion

"Jadi Kaguya adalah..." Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya

"Benar, jika Madara adalah pengontrol Izanagi maka Kaguya adalah pengontrol Izanami" Ucap Shion

"Bukankah itu berita bagus?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kaguya tidak seperti Madara" Shion mengatakannya dengan helaan nafas diakhir kalimat

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Madara sering ikut campur kedalam permainan pada tahap Izanagi karena dia ingin menghancurkan batas antara Izanagi dan Izanami. Hal itu dia lakukan agar dapat mengambil penguasaan atas tahap Izanami dari tangan Kaguya. Berbeda dengan Madara, Kaguya tidak bisa seenaknya melakukan hal-hal licik ditahap Izanami. Terlebih sekarang kondisi permainan berada ditahap Izanami. Secara tidak langsung kemampuan Kaguya sebagai pengontrol Izanami tidak dapat digunakan karena keberadaan Madara ditahap yang sama" Jelas Shion panjang lebar

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang dan memijat pelipisnya. Satu lagi makhluk yang tidak mereka ketahui asal-usulnya menjadi bagian dari ritual klan nya. Andai saja Sasuke dahulu memperhatikan saat kakaknya menjelaskan tentang ritual-ritual terlarang klannya maka ia akan lebih mempertimbangkan segala sesuatu sebelum memilih Izanagi sebagai solusi akan masalah Shion

"Kau masih meramalkannya?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba mengganti topik

"Tidak, berkat Izanagi kurasa takdir itu telah berubah" Jawab Shion

"Kau dan impian masa kecilmu" Cibir Sasuke

Shion hanya memberikan senyum canggung melihat reaksi sahabat ravennya itu. Sasuke secara tidak langsung menyindir Shion karena sikap paranoidnya yang menjadi awal Izanagi dilakukan. Akan tetapi, hal itu bukanlah kesalahan Shion karena jika Sasuke memiliki kemampuan meramal dan setiap saat melihat proyeksi dimana Naruto meninggal saat pertunjukkan seni maka dirinya akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Berhenti disana Madara" Suara dingin menghentikan langkah sang leluhur Uchiha

"Apa yang dilakukan 'dewi kelinci' disini?" Tanya Madara dengan nada menyindir

"Kau telah melanggar batasmu dengan memasuki tahap Izanami" Ujar Kaguya

Naruto, Obito, dan Shisui hanya mendengarkan. Jujur bagi mereka ini kali pertama melihat musuh sejati dari Madara Uchiha yang ternyata sangat cantik

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jika aku tidak pernah ingin menjaga tahap itu" Kata Madara

"Oleh karena itu, kau ditempatkan disana agar tidak langsung berhubungan dengan tahap akhir" Kaguya melangkah mendekat

"Jadi itu alasannya kau menjaga tahap dua? Astaga kau benar-benar licik" Madara ikut melangkah mendekat

"Kau jauh lebih licik, terus merubah takdir sehingga melemahkan batas antara Izanagi dan Izanami. Akibat ulahmu kita berada disini sekarang"

"Apa kau iri? Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama karena itu akan menghancurkan batas wilayahmu dengan tahap akhir"

Kini jarak mereka berdua kurang dari 5 meter namun tidak terlihat indikasi untuk berhenti mendekat satu sama lain

"Aku akan menghentikanmu sebelum sampai ke tahap...|| Aku pasti akan mewujudkan..." Ucap mereka bersamaan

"Mugen Tsukoyomi!"

Madara dan Kaguya melakukan gerakan seperti bersalaman kemudian melakukan segel jari dengan bantuan lawan masing-masing. Sebelah tangan mereka berdua bergerak sedemikian rupa hingga segel terbentuk, kemudian mengucapkan kata 'Fuin' sebelum menghilang berteleportasi

"Kemana mereka?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"Di dimensi lain" Jawab Shisui

"Kini tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mengontrol permainan seenaknya. Kemenangan merupakan hasil dari kerja keras kita sendiri. Oleh karena itu kita harus fokus" Ujar Obito

_Selamat kalian sudah menyelesaikan Tahap 1_

_Untuk pertama kalinya kita akan melaksanakan tahap 2 yaitu Izanami. Aku Kaguya Otsutsuki akan menjelaskan tahap permainan ini. Pertama, aku ambil kembali biju yang telah kalian kumpulkan_

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya akibat boneka berbentuk rubah dengan sembilan ekor keluar dari tubuhnya kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya. Naruto merutuk dalam hati menduga bahwa semua ini adalah ulah Madara akibat kontak fisik mereka di kantin. Sementara itu, seluruh anggota OSIS terkejut saat melihat artefak yang mereka kumpulkan menghilang seketika

"WTF, Dia dengan mudahnya mengambil itu?" Emosi Gaara

"Gaara jaga bahasamu" Tegur Temari akibat trauma akan tragedi yang menimpa Choji

"Hah, keluarkan mereka berdua" Perintah Shikamaru

Tidak ada kalimat protes dari para anggota OSIS mengingat bahwa mereka perlu memanfaatkan seluruh sumber daya yang ada agar mampu menyelesaikan tahap 2

_Terima kasih atas usaha kalian mengumpulkan biju, sekarang lokasinya aku sebar di seluruh bagian sekolah ini. Dan kalian harus menemukannya secepatnya sebelum waktu 20 jam kalian yang tersisa habis. Berbeda dengan tahap sebelumnya kalian tidak hanya membangkitkan Juubi namun juga harus membunuh salah satu kesatria yang dipilih olehku dan Madara. Tergantung kalian berada di pihak siapa, pastikan bahwa kesatria yang kalian dukung mampu membunuh kesatria dari pihak lawan. Aku ucapkan selamat berjuang_

Shion yang sudah berada di ruang OSIS melihat ekspresi gundah di wajah teman-temannya. Dirinya merasa kesal tidak bisa memberi suntikan moral karena hatinya pun merasa gundah saat mengetahui fakta bahwa musuhnya adalah Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya menampilkan ekspresi bodoh karena tidak dijelaskan sama sekali tentang kesatria atau fakta bahwa akan ada pembunuhan

"Setelah mencoba lari dari kematian kini dia membuat kami saling membunuh. Dasar maniak gila" Gerutu Naruto

Naruto tidak menyadari pandangan remeh dan geli yang ditunjukkan oleh Shisui dan Obito. Sejujurnya kedua laki-laki tersebut merasa tidak tega karena Naruto terjebak dalam tipu muslihat Madara seperti yang mereka alami dahulu

"Saat semua ini selesai kita akan kembali seperti semula" Gumam Naruto saat mengingat perkataan Madara

"AYO KITA BERANGKAT!" Teriaknya mengawali langkah kaki mereka bertiga mencari biju untuk menyelesaikan Izanami

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Author Note's : Sama seperti sebelumnya, di setiap phase sebelum memasuki konflik utama terdapat orientasi yang cukup panjang. Tapi sepertinya untuk chapter depan konflik akan bisa terlihat, ya doakan saja Elevtron cepat update hehe... Hal lainnya mungkin interaksi kecil diantara 2 karakter utama di awal chapter, Elevtron harap membuat para readers mengerti keakraban diantara kedua sahabat itu. Cukup sulit karena Sasuke dan Shion di canon bahkan tidak pernah bertemu. Baiklah itu saja tetap sehat semangat semuanya.

Mohon juga kritik dan sarannya agar fanfic ini dapat lebih baik di kemudian hari.

Hope you enjoy it

Well see u in the next chapter

x

x

x


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**As you wish © Elevtron**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Tragedy**

**Warning : Unsur kekerasan, Update tidak menentu, Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

**Pairing : Coming Soon**

**.**

**Summary** : Naruto seorang siswa biasa terjebak bersama teman-temannya di dalam sebuah permainan yang dimulai oleh makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Mampukah Naruto dan teman-temannya bertahan? Atau permainan ini adalah akhir dunia?

.

.

.

Chapter 18 : [Ilusi]

.

Para anggota OSIS berdiri di hadapan Shion dan Sasuke membuat risih kedua insan tersebut. Mereka seakan baru saja tertangkap basah selagi berbuat mesum dan menjadi sasaran interograsi. Namun, kali ini pandangan para teman-temannya menuntut alasan yang meyakinkan mereka untuk berada di pihak yang mana

"Semuanya aku ingin meminta maaf" Ucap Shion

"Itu sudah seharusnya" Ujar Sara dengan nada sarkastik

Shion tidak menanggapi dan tetap melanjutkan ucapannya

"Aku tau selama ini aku belum menjadi ketua yang baik dan aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan kalian. Maaf telah menipu kalian dengan kematianku dan menjadi penyebab kematian yang lain..."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf" Potong Hinata

"Hinata benar, jika kita menyerah maka kematian mereka akan sia-sia. Kami tidak bisa membiarkannya" Tambah Neji

"Ini bukan berarti kami memaafkan kalian berdua. Intinya mari bekerja sama keluar dari situasi merepotkan ini" Ujar Shikamaru

"Ka-kalian..."

Sepertinya saat ia dan Sasuke berada di dalam toilet, para anggotanya telah berdiskusi tentang hal ini. Keputusan yang mereka ambil adalah memberi Shion dan Sasuke kesempatan kedua, sejujurnya hal itu cukup sulit dipercaya karena Shion adalah penyebab dari semua ini. Akan tetapi, kedewasaan dan kebesaran hati dari mereka semua membuat Shion tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi selain...

"Terima kasih" Ucap Shion tulus

"Kita harus cepat bergerak supaya tidak tertinggal lagi" Perintah Sasuke

"Kau ini tidak ada niat meminta maaf" Keluh Sara

"Aku akan melakukannya"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke cukup membuat teman-temannya terkejut. Seorang Uchiha yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri klan berkata bahwa dia akan meminta maaf, sungguh sebuah keajaiban yang terlalu indah bahkan untuk sekedar mereka bayangkan

"Setelah kita menyelesaikan ritual bodoh ini"

Licik atau cerdik sulit menggambarkan strategi Sasuke dalam melakukan permainan kata. Tapi hal itu memberikan motivasi sendiri bagi beberapa orang disana yang sangat ingin melihat bungsu Uchiha meminta maaf. Apapun demi permintaan maaf Sasuke begitu pikir nista mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu mereka semua bergerak mencari artefak. Kali ini tidak ada pembagian tim karena fokus mereka ialah nyawa, sehingga bergerak bersama-sama akan memperbesar persentase keselamatan.

Saat ini di ruangan OSIS masih menyisakan Hinata dan Shion

"Hinata, kau tidak pergi?" Tanya Shion

Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis Hyuga

"Tenang saja, Naruto akan aman" Ucap Shion

"Bagaimana kau yakin?" Tanya Hinata ragu menatap mata seseorang yang mungkin akan membunuh atau dibunuh oleh pria yang dicintainya

"Aku tidak tau, Tentu kaulah yang lebih mengetahui tentang itu"

Senyum penuh arti Shion berikan kepada Hinata, Tanpa ia mengerti sebabnya kini tubuhnya telah memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan erat.

"Terima kasih telah mencintai Naruto" Ujar Shion

"Aneh mendengarnya dari orang yang rasa cintanya lebih besar dibandingkan aku" Ucap Hinata

"Jangan merendah, kau lebih mencintainya" Kata Shion selagi melepas pelukannya

"A-aku mungkin akan menyerah" Kalimat terbata-bata oleh Hinata hanya dibalas pandangan datar khas Shion

"Sejujurnya setelah acara ulang tahun sekolah aku akan memberikan Naruto-kun hadiah sebagai bukti cintaku padanya. Jika pada saat itu Naruto-kun tidak menerimaku, a-aku akan menyerah" Jelas Hinata

"Lalu selanjutnya apa?" Tanya Shion

"E-etto..."

"Apa kau bisa menikahi pria lain selain Naruto-kun?"

Kebisuan Hinata membuat Shion memberikan senyum kecut, menatap lurus mata gadis Hyuga. Lontaran kata kembali keluar dari mulut Shion

"Jangan menyerah Hinata, demi Naruto-kun. Karena sama sepertimu, bagiku Naruto tidak boleh menikahi siapapun selain Hyuga Hinata"

Perkataan Shion membuat kedua mata Hinata melebar, apa Shion baru saja menyerahkan Naruto padanya? . Mungkinkah Shion telah menyerahkan impiannya karena menyadari Naruto adalah bintang yang tidak bisa dia gapai. Hal itu sangat tidak mungkin karena Hinata tahu betapa dalamnya perasaan Shion serta gigihnya ia agar perasaannya terbalaskan oleh Naruto.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu Hinata berlari menyusul teman-temannya ke arena permainan yaitu sekolah mereka sendiri. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk akibat perkataan Shion namun saat ini ia harus fokus untuk memastikan seluruh teman-temannya bisa selamat.

"Apa sebaiknya kita tidak berpencar?" Tanya Sai

"Kita tau persis akibat saat terakhir kali memakai taktik itu" Jawab Sasuke

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke sangat tepat. Dirinya tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan taruhan nyawa teman-temannya, dan kini anggota OSIS telah sampai di lokasi tujuan mereka yaitu ruang musik. Ekspresi sedih masih tergambar di wajah Sasuke, Lee dan Hinata

"Makam ini..." Kata Ino sambil menunjuk makam di dekat pintu masuk

"Itu makam Ten-ten, kami menguburkannya disitu"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan hingga urat-urat di punggung tangannya terlihat jelas, ia masih belum menerima kematian temannya tersebut. Jika saja ia bisa lebih waspada pasti tidak akan ada korban

"Kita harus cepat menyelesaikan permainan ini" Ucap Neji sambil bergegas ke dalam

Seluruh anggota tersisa mengikuti Neji ke dalam ruang musik

"Kami mendapatkanmu Gyuki" Ucap Obito

Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh OSIS adalah seorang pria tengah menggenggam boneka berbentuk gurita berekor delapan. Shino langsung mengidentifikasi keadaan dan ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pria yang sedang mereka hadapi ialah lawan mereka.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Shino

"Bisa dibilang kami adalah musuh kalian" Ujar Shisui yang sedang bersender di sudut ruang musik tersebut

Sikap siaga langsung ditunjukkan oleh anggota OSIS berbanding terbalik dengan kedua orang dihadapan mereka yang sangat santai dan tidak ada beban. Merasa ada yang janggal Shion mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru dan menyadari sesuatu

"Alat musiknya hilang" Gumam Shion namun dapat didengar oleh Hinata

"Alat musiknya hilang saat Ten-ten terbunuh"

Ujung mata Shion melirik ke arah gadis indigo tersebut sedangkan Hinata masih fokus mengamati gerak-gerik Shisui dan Obito. Shion masih mencoba membaca situasi hingga

"Hei kalian berdua, kenapa meninggalkanku hah?"

"Naruto-kun" Gumam Hinata

Sontak Shion menuju asal suara bariton tersebut, pandangan mereka bertemu sesaat sebelum Shion menundukkan wajah. Sementara Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya

"Shion kau masih hidup?"

Sakit, mungkin itu kata yang tepat saat setiap orang tidak percaya melihatmu hidup dalam keadaan sehat. Shion merasa seperti buronan yang baru lolos dari eksekusi mati

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

Oke, Shion benar-benar badmood sekarang. Bukan seperti ini harapannya saat bertemu Naruto. Berbagai kemungkinan sudah dia proyeksikan ke dalam pikirannya tentang sikap apa yang akan Naruto tunjukkan saat bertemu dengannya. Marah? Senang? Sedih? Shion bahkan mempersiapkan diri saat Naruto enggan untuk menyapanya. Namun, pria tersebut sekarang berdiri disana dengan tampang bodoh

"Baiklah Naruto, kami duluan" Balas Shisui

Sementara Naruto tidak memberi tanggapan karena otaknya masih harus mencerna kejadian yang ia lihat sekarang. Untuk kesekian kalinya otak Naruto yang tidak dirancang untuk berpikir harus berusaha ekstra keras dalam memecahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya

"Naruto, kenapa kau berpihak ke pada Madara?" Tanya Neji

"Ehh, siapa bilang aku berpihak padanya" Jawab Naruto

Tampang bodoh langsung terlihat jelas di raut wajah para anggota OSIS. Sudah mereka duga kalau pria pirang berisik ini tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang pengkhianat

"Lalu kenapa kau bergabung dengannya?" Neji kembali bertanya

"Katanya jika aku membantunya maka keadaan akan kembali seperti semula" Jawab Naruto

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh" Ujar Sasuke

"Apa katamu Teme?" Balas Naruto tidak terima

"Madara itu membohongimu bodoh" Kata Sasuke

"EHHHH"

Begitulah Naruto, pemuda yang sangat polos dan mengambil tindakan tanpa pikir panjang. Mentalnya masih seperti anak baru mengalami puber, sangat mudah dipengaruhi oleh orang lain. Kejadian ini salah satu buktinya

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Akibat perbuatanmu ini-"

"Shikamaru"

Ucapan Shikamaru terpotong oleh Shion, pemuda rambut nanas itu segera menguasai keadaan. Dirinya paham alasan Shion memotong ucapannya karena tidak ingin Naruto mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya. Dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Naruto saat harus memilih untuk mati atau membunuh Shion.

JTAKK

"Adaw, Sakura-chan itu sakit" Keluh Naruto

"Itu akibat membuat semua orang khawatir. Sekarang kau harus membantu kami mencari artefak biju tersebut" Ucap Sakura yang langsung menyeret Naruto ke arah teman-temannya

Meninggalkan ruang musik, Shikamaru kembali menjelaskan strategi mereka agar mampu mendahului kelompok Madara dalam mencari artefak. Dikarenakan tim Madara yang sudah bergerak lebih dulu alhasil Shikamaru memilih mengambil jalan memutar untuk menghindari bentrokan lebih awal dengan kelompok Madara.

"Artefaknya disini?" Tanya Ino

"Hu'um kau benar" Jawab Shion

Menarik nafas terlebih dahulu, Shion kemudian membuka satu-satu pintu loker yang tersisa dikoridor yakni loker miliknya. Koridor sendiri adalah tempat pertama yang harus mereka lalui menurut rute yang dipaparkan melalui rencana Shikamaru. Seluruh anggota OSIS kecuali Sakura, Naruto dan Shion dibuat terkejut saat seluruh loker dikoridor Konoha Gakuen menghilang. Akan tetapi, tidak ada pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir mereka masing-masing.

Setelah Shion membuka loker miliknya, kejadian yang aneh pun terjadi. Tempat mereka masih sama yakni lorong Konoha Gakuen yang sebelumnya memiliki aura mencekam dan begitu hening namun sekarang memiliki suasana ramai dan berisik khas lorong sekolah pada umumnya. Hal ini dikarenakan suasana di sekeliling mereka yang berubah karena tiba-tiba saja muncul siswa-siswa yang berjalan seperti hari sekolah biasanya

"A-apa ini?" Matsuri cukup Shock dengan yang dilihatnya

Bukan hanya Matsuri seluruh anggota mengalami hal yang sama. Mereka seakan menjalani hari-hari sekolah seperti biasa

.

"Apa kita sudah kembali? Permainannya berakhir" Karin tidak bisa menutupi antusiasmenya

"Tidak ini semua hanya ilusi" Ujar Shion

Perkataan Shion terbukti tepat karena mereka seakan menjadi hantu tembus pandang yang tidak bisa menyentuh atau menarik perhatian objek di depan mereka. Berbagai usaha telah mereka lakukan untuk melepaskan diri dari dunia ilusi namun tidak membuahkan hasil. Bahkan Lee sampai mengeluarkan gerakan akrobatik tidak karuan karena mengira dirinya sudah menjadi hantu. Kini sesuai nasihat dari Sasuke mereka hanya menunggu ilusi yang kini berfokus pada kegiatan salah satu diantara mereka berakhir.

_ILLUSION ON_

**Naruto Pov**

Uzumaki Naruto itulah namaku, orang bilang dulu aku adalah pribadi yang ceria. Namun, semua itu berubah semenjak kematian orang tuaku. Kehilangan seseorang yang disayangi bukanlah hal yang mudah bagiku. Teman-temanku berpikir kehilangan kedua orang tua adalah penyebab utama berubahnya kepribadianku tetapi anggapan mereka semua keliru

"A-aku mencinta-, Arghhh kenapa sulit sekali"

Beginilah rutinitas beberapa hari setelah peringatan satu tahun kematian orang tuaku. Aku telah merelakan kepergian mereka dan tidak ada masalah dalam hidupku sekarang. Jika seseorang bertanya kenapa aku masih sering berkelahi. Jawabannya ialah aku menyukainya, memang alasan itu cukup konyol tapi salahkan saja para bajingan itu yang terus memancing emosi seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Sekarang aku terus merutuki pikiranku yang tidak bisa menghilangkan ocehan Sakura tempo hari

'_Dia itu sudah menyukaimu semenjak umur 5 tahun, bodoh!'_

Sungguh, bagaimana bisa Aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku hanya merasa semua perhatian yang ditujukan kepadaku adalah hal wajar dalam sebuah pertemanan. Beruntungnya setelah merenungi ucapan Sakura, Aku merasa sedikit menaruh perhatian lebih. Sejujurnya aku tidak rela melihatnya berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain. Hal itu, melukai perasaanku entah apa sebabnya.

Memilih mendudukkan diri di bangku taman tidak sengaja aku melihat gadis bersurai indigo melambaikan tangan malu-malu kepadaku, ah itu Hinata

"Na-naruto-kun" Ucapnya gagap seperti biasa

Aku hanya membalas ucapannya dengan nada ceria serta ekspresi yang sebisa mungkin aku buat tampan. Aku tersenyum dalam hati melihat pipinya yang bersemu merah menandakan dia cukup terpesona dengan penampilanku. Haha hanya bercanda, Hinata hanyalah gadis pemalu

"A-aku menyukaimu"

WTF, Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Sial ini kali pertamaku menerima pernyataan cinta seorang gadis. Aku tidak tau mau merespon apa

"Maaf Hinata, aku-"

"Ahh tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku sekarang lega sudah mengatakannya"

Hei, biarkan aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Astaga aku ingin memukul diriku sendiri menyadari pemilihan kata yang kurang tepat. Hinata tolong jangan memberi ekpresi menahan tangis seperti itu

"Ohhh, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu karena ada urusan"

Akibat bergaul dengan Shikamaru membuatku juga benci hal merepotkan. Kita semua tahu seberapa merepotkannya gadis yang menangis di tempat umum jadi aku memilih menghindarinya. Apabila ada anggapan aku pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab sejujurnya aku tidak peduli. Aku lebih mengenal Hinata, sekarang gadis ini perlu waktu menenangkan diri

"Naruto~~"

Astaga apalagi?, ini bahkan belum 5 menit waktu perjalanan dari tempat dimana aku secara tidak langsung hampir membuat seorang gadis menangis.

"Kenapa Shion?" Ucapku malas

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan"

Tanpa merubah ekspresi aku beradu pandang dengan gadis berwajah datar bak boneka tersebut

"Aku mencintaimu"

Orang bijak pernah berkata, guru yang paling baik adalah pengalaman. Oleh karena itu, kali ini aku lebih mampu mengontrol diri untuk menjawab. Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah matahari yang hendak terbenam di arah barat, kata itu meluncur saja dari mulutku

"Shion, aku tidak bisa"

Hening cukup lama membuat suasana canggung diantara kami. Aku hendak buka suara untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan namun

"Siapa?"

Menatap kembali sahabatku yang bersurai pirang tersebut. Aku mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti

"Hinata?"

"..."

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Karin?"

"Dia itu sepupuku"

"Begitu ya"

Oh jangan lagi. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas lelehan air mata yang telah jatuh mengaliri pipi putih Shion

"Ternyata, Kau tetap tidak bisa membalas perasaanku"

"Shion aku-"

"Tolong biarkan aku sendiri"

Shion berbalik membelakangiku, menghela nafas aku menuruti ucapannya dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk bermain basket, hitung-hitung sebagai sarana melepas penat. Mempercepat langkah kaki tidak terasa kini aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Namun, ada hal yang menghambat langkah kakiku

"Sakura, kau kenapa?"

Di halaman sekolah Konoha Gakuen tepatnya dibawah pohon rindang yang menghiasi sudut halaman, aku dapat melihat Sakura terduduk sembari memeluk kedua kakinya. Menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di kedua lutut indah itu, astaga apa yang kupikirkan.

"Pergilah aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun"

Hei, bukankah ketika kau masuk kesini pasti berpapasan dengan Kotetsu dan Izumo si pasangan abadi penjaga gerbang itu. Dasar wanita pikirku, tentu saja aku mengatakannya di dalam hati. Otakku masih bisa berpikir untuk tidak memancing emosi Sakura di saat seperti ini.

"Aku mau bercerita" Ujarku

"Aku tidak mau dengar" Jawabnya ketus

"Baru saja aku ditembak dua orang gadis"

"HAH?"

Sebisa mungkin kutahan bibirku untuk tidak membentuk sebuah senyum. Sakura adalah gadis yang kukenal cukup lama. Meskipun tidak separah Ino tapi tingkat keingintahuan Sakura tentang hal yang bisa menjadi bahan gosip cukup tinggi. Yah, kurasa strategiku bisa dibilang berhasil. Meskipun, sejujurnya aku ingin bertanya mengenai lelehan air mata yang telah mengering dikedua pipi putihnya, astaga lagi-lagi aku memikirkan hal aneh. Namun, pertanyaan itu tidak sempat kuutarakan akibat ucapan Sakura.

"Siapa kedua wanita gila itu?"

Ohhh Sakura seandainya kau tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku mendengar pertanyaanmu itu

"Rahasia" Jawabku ketus

Mata Sakura mendelik tidak suka kepadaku. Sembari mengatakan kalimat 'aku pulang saja' ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari Konoha Gakuen. Kurasa sekarang aku bisa bermain basket dengan tenang, hingga

"Naruto" Aku sangat mengenal suara itu

"Oi Teme, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyaku tanpa menoleh

"Bisakah kau menatapku saat aku berbicara Naruto?"

Aku benci situasi seperti ini, terlebih nada Sasuke sangat tidak nyaman untuk didengar. Melempar kembali bola basket di genggamanku yang ternyata meleset dari tujuan. Seperti mempertegas situasi yang seakan mengatakan aku sedang tidak beruntung. Terlebih saat membalikkan badan aku melihat Shion juga ada disana. Mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu mungkin aku mengetahui yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke tapi kenapa si Teme ini harus ikut campur?

"Perasaanku adalah hak pribadiku Sasu-"

"Bukan itu" Sial, ucapanku dipotong

"Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri" Sambungnya

"Apa maksudmu?" Otakku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini

"Kematian kedua orang tuamu tidak harus membuatmu seperti ini. Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu Naruto, mereka akan sedih melihatmu menjadi seperti ini" Jelas Sasuke

Aku tersenyum mengejek kepada sahabatku sendiri yang tidak mengetahui penyebab perubahan sikapku

"Heh, orang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti" Ujarku

"Naruto-kun" Panggil Shion

Melirik ke arah sahabat masa kecilku, aku sedikit merasa bersalah menolak perasaan tulusnya. Akan tetapi, kini mood ku sedang sangat jelek sehingga kata-kata kasar meluncur saja dari bibir ini

"Kau mengerti kan Shion? Rasa sakitnya tidak memiliki siapapun" Kembali aku bertanya

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Naruto!" Bentak Sasuke

"Justru kau lah yang harus diam!"

Cukup! Sahabatku sudah sangat keterlaluan

"Kau"

Shion menahan lengan pria itu. Sasuke berniat menghajarku? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti penyebabnya. Bukan kesalahanku tidak bisa membalas perasaan Shion, setelah ini kami tetap bisa bersahabat. Reaksi Sasuke terlalu berlebihan, hal itu membuatku semakin kesal

"Jangan sok menceramahiku, kau hanya bisa mengerti perasaanku jika kau mengalami hal yang sama. Apa perlu kedua nyawa orang tuamu dicabut terlebih dulu Sasuke?"

BUGGGHHH

"Brengsek!" Umpatku

Uchiha satu ini benar-benar berniat menghajarku. Mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir, aku bertekad akan membalas pukulan mendadak itu.

"Kau yang memulai teme"

BUGGGH

Pukulan dan tendangan kami berdua lancarkan hingga aku berhasil mengunci tubuh Sasuke. Kesempatan ini tidak kusia-siakan dengan langsung melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajah angkuh Uchiha tersebut. Semoga pukulan bertubi-tubi milikku ini bisa menyadarkan kepala pantat bebeknya agar mengerti tentang perubahanku.

"Hiks...kumohon hentikan. Hiks...berhenti kumohon"

DEG

Tanganku seketika lemas, segera melirik ke asal suara. Aku sangat shock melihat Shion menangis, biasanya aku akan menghajar pria yang membuat sahabatku itu menangis. Tertawa didalam hati dan mencaci diriku sendiri sebagai pihak yang pantas dihajar. Sasuke benar-benar tidak membuang kesempatan saat aku mengurangi intensitas kuncianku. Setelahnya yang kuingat ialah tubuhku dibanting ke tanah kemudian wajahku di hajar habis-habisan. Saat itu aku tidak bisa membalas karena merasa bahwa saat itu aku memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Mulai hari ini ikatan kita telah terputus, kita bukan lagi saudara dan kita tidak akan bersama-sama lagi. Ini adalah akhir yang bijak untuk kita"

Dasar Sasuke, ia masih remaja yang belum bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Akan tetapi, aku terlalu gengsi untuk berbicara setelah deklarasi sepihak dari pria Uchiha tersebut. Kembali menikmati guyuran air di kamar mandi sekolah. Aku tetap pada rencana awal yakni menginap di gedung sekolah karena besok pagi-pagi sekali harus membuka gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Aku masih tidak mengerti penyebab Sakura, Hinata, Shion, dan Sasuke yang merupakan sahabat masa kecilku tidak bisa menerima perubahanku. Mereka berempat sama saja dengan yang lain.

Dahulu aku mempunyai banyak teman tetapi semenjak kematian kedua orang tuaku alasan sebenarnya mengapa aku mempunyai banyak teman mulai terungkap. Sebagian berteman denganku karena orang tuaku kaya, sebagian lagi karena aku adalah orang yang supel dan sebagian lagi karena kelebihanku dari segi fisik. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang menyukai kekuranganku, tidak ada yang berteman denganku karena aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Hal ini membuatku berpikir mereka semua tidak tulus. Maka dari itu, aku berubah agar bisa menjadi diriku sendiri dan tidak memakai topeng yang bernama kebahagiaan saat berteman. Karena menurutku tidak harus menjadi bahagia untuk mendapatkan seorang teman tapi mendapatkan seorang teman akan membuatmu bahagia. Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi setelah aku merubah sikapku adalah hal yang telah aku perkirakan. Seperti yang sudah kutebak hasilnya adalah aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai teman. Seandainya ada yang mengetahui alasan tentang perubahan sikapku maka aku bisa merasa sedikit dimengerti oleh orang lain. Sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi, sehingga aku semakin jauh jatuh ke dalam lubang kesepian. Bagiku tidak apa-apa menjadi seperti ini karena seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan menyerah meskipun aku harus menantang dunia ini sendirian.

_ILLUSION OFF_

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Author Note's : Di catatan kali ini cukup banyak yang ingin Elevtron katakan, diantaranya :

Pertama mengenai keputusan untuk membuat Naruto tetap menjadi 'good chara', mungkin ini salah satu twist yang telah Elevtron rencanakan karena sejatinya sifat Naruto adalah pemuda ceroboh dan terburu-buru dalam mengambil keputusan namun rapuh dan memiliki rasa peduli yang tinggi di saat yang bersamaan. Semua hal itu tercermin di chapter kali ini.

Kedua tentang the real villain, itu masih rahasia dan mungkin masih Elevtron pikirkan keputusan finalnya.

Ketiga tentang flashback, seperti yang sudah Elevtron katakan di chapter sebelumnya bahwa part flashback ini adalah salah satu part terpenting sehingga akan Elevtron ulang beberapa kali dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda jadi jangan merasa bosan ya para readers karena akan ada scene tambahan dan detil detil spoiler di tiap flashback yang diulang.

Keempat dan terakhir adalah masalah diluar alur cerita. Sebelumnya mau mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada para readers yang telah memberikan review dan Elevtron sangat berterima kasih atas review kalian karena itu adalah suntikan semangat bagi Elevtron untuk menulis cerita ini. Lalu terkait kuantitas review, jujur Elevtron sedikit merasa insecure di awal karena merasa bahwa tulisan Elevtron terlalu jelek dan amatiran sehingga tidak ada komentar ataupun review yang masuk. Namun, seiring waktu Elevtron sadari bahwa di fanfiction sendiri untuk genre yang Elevtron angkat memang feedback yang didapat tidak akan sebanyak genre romance ataupun lemon. Meski begitu Elevtron tetap mengharapkan review sebanyak-banyaknya dari para readers

Oke gitu aja, sekali lagi terima kasih kepada para reviewer. Tetap semangat dan stay healthy

Mohon juga kritik dan sarannya agar fanfic ini dapat lebih baik di kemudian hari.

Hope you enjoy it

Well see u in the next chapter

x

x

x


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**As you wish © Elevtron**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Tragedy**

**Warning : Unsur kekerasan, Update tidak menentu, Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

**Pairing : Coming Soon**

**.**

**Summary** : Naruto seorang siswa biasa terjebak bersama teman-temannya di dalam sebuah permainan yang dimulai oleh makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Mampukah Naruto dan teman-temannya bertahan? Atau permainan ini adalah akhir dunia?

.

.

.

Chapter 19 : [Falling]

.

Canggung, itulah situasi yang dirasakan para anggota OSIS sesaat setelah Shion berhasil mengambil artefak dengan dua ekor bernama Matatabi dari dimensi ilusi yang menjebak mereka. Meskipun, suasana sudah canggung semenjak Shion secara tiba-tiba bangkit dari kematian. Akan tetapi, kali ini suasana canggung lebih terpusat diantara 3 individu yang berjalan saling berjauhan di koridor Konoha Gakuen.

"Aku paling benci cinta segitiga" Ujar Gaara

"Gaara-senpai jangan mengatakan hal itu keras-keras" Bisik Matsuri

Gaara sekilas melirik 3 orang yang sedang dibicarakannya. Syukurlah sepertinya kekhawatiran Kohai nya ini tidak tepat. Gaara tidak ingin menambah masalah ditengah kondisi mereka yang sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Sementara yang lain lebih memilih berdiam diri namun didalam hati mereka mulai menerka-nerka kejadian yang terjadi di antara kelima orang yang menjadi tokoh utama dari kilas balik di dunia ilusi. Apabila kejadian itu nyata maka masuk akal hal tersebut yang menjadi alasan renggangnya hubungan persahabatan sedari kecil yang telah dijaga susah payah.

"Shion" Panggil Neji yang hanya dibalas lirikan sang ketua OSIS

"Selanjutnya kita menuju kemana?" Sambungnya

Pertanyaan yang tepat untuk diajukan kepada Shion. Mengingat selain Shikamaru, dirinya dan Sasuke yang menganjurkan untuk mengambil rute memutar. Selain itu, sebagai orang yang lebih berpengalaman di ritual terkutuk ini, Shion dan Sasuke pantas dipercayai untuk memimpin.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru" Jawab Shion tidak nyambung

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Shino

"Lawan kita sedang mengalami situasi yang cukup merepotkan"

Senyuman sangat tipis Shion tampilkan ke arah teman-temannya. Sementara di pihak Shisui dan Obito masih mencoba menemukan jalan keluar dari permasalahan yang mereka hadapi.

"Kenapa!?" Teriak Obito frustasi

"Sepertinya kita terjebak disini"

Terus berulang-ulang Obito dan Shisui seperti terjebak di ruang musik tempat mereka mendapatkan artefak pertama. Setiap mencoba keluar, mereka pasti akan kembali kelokasi ini. Sungguh hal yang membuat siapapun akan frustasi.

"Menyerahlah tujuanmu tidak akan tercapai" Ujar Kaguya dengan aura kebangsawanan yang kental

"Kau terlalu percaya diri" Kata Madara mengejek

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Bidakmu kalah jumlah dariku"

"Aku hanya butuh satu untuk memenangkan permainan ini" Ucap Madara yakin

"Kuakui kau orang yang tidak mudah menyerah" Ungkap Kaguya

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu"

Diruangan yang bernuansa kerajaan dengan ornamen-ornamen menghiasi tiap dinding ruangan. Berdiri Kaguya dan Madara sembari menatap layar monitor yang menampilkan keadaan di Konoha Gakuen. Harus diakui kini harapan mereka tergantung kepada orang lain yang mereka percayai untuk menyelamatkan atau menghancurkan dunia ini.

"Huh, aku capek sekali" Keluh Karin

"Kau harus kuat, perjalanan kita masih jauh" Ujar Temari menasehati

"Kita bahkan baru mendapatkan satu artefak" Ino memasang ekspresi merengut dan lelah

"Kalau begitu kita istirahat sebentar"

Intruksi Sasuke disetujui secara non-verbal oleh teman-temannya. Sasuke sejujurnya paling benci dengan orang-orang yang mengeluh. Akan tetapi, pengecualian ia lakukan mengingat baik dirinya maupun teman-temannya hampir tidak sempat beristirahat dalam satu hari ini.

Beberapa teman-temannya terlihat bercengkrama satu sama lain untuk mengusir penat dan meringankan stress di kepala mereka. Mencoba keluar dari sifat anti sosialnya Sasuke mencoba mengajak berbicara salah satu sahabat terbaiknya.

"Naruto" Panggil Sasuke

"Kenapa Teme?" Jawab Naruto santai

"Kau bilang Madara membohongimu, apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ternyata kau penasaran juga Sasuke-kun"

Sakura bergabung ditengah pembicaraan dua laki-laki tersebut. Dibelakangnya mengikuti Hinata dan Shion. Apabila dilihat secara sekilas ini seperti reuni kecil-kecilan.

"Kenapa kau masih berbasa-basi Sasuke? Sudah jelas pirang bodoh ini mengkhianati kalian" Ucap Shion sembari mengalihkan wajah, yah gadis ini masih badmood

"Aku ingin mendengar penjelasan Naruto terlebih dahulu, tidak ada ruginya kan?" Pertanyaan Sasuke hanya dijawab keheningan

"Shion" Ujar Naruto

Oke, ini tidak bagus. Shion mulai merasakan degup jantungnya semakin cepat. Sapaan bernada lembut dari Naruto selalu berhasil membuat gemuruh di dadanya. Shion yakin wajahnya bersemu merah sekarang. Tidak!, dirinya sudah memantapkan hati...mulai sekarang ia harus bisa menghadapi Naruto layaknya seorang sahabat.

"Ada apa?"

Sial. Shion ingin menampar dirinya sendiri saat memberikan nada lembut untuk menjawab pertanyaan si Uzumaki. Lagipula dirinya sekarang masih badmood terhadap reaksi Naruto yang seakan menerima dengan santai kemunculannya yang misterius.

"Alasan kau memulai permainan ini adalah aku, iya kan?" Tanya Naruto

DEG

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

Shion kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri saat mulutnya secara tersirat membenarkan prasangka Naruto. Sedari dulu Shion tidak akan pernah sanggup mengatakan kebohongan didepan lelaki ini. Sakura dan Hinata hanya mengangkat alis tidak mengerti, mereka berdua sangat yakin mendengar pengakuan Shion tentang alasannya memulai permainan. Alasan yang diucapkan Shion waktu itu sangat tidak berkaitan dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Madara menceritakan semuanya, sebenarnya hampir semuanya" Jawab Naruto

"Ano, Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti

"Langsung ke intinya saja" Perintah Sakura

"Shion merubah takdirku" Ujar Naruto

Perkataan Naruto membuat Sakura dan Hinata terkejut. Mereka berdua mulai memahami seberapa rumit permasalahan yang terjadi didalam persahabatan mereka berlima.

"A-apa yang Naruto-kun bicarakan?" Hinata seakan mengulang pertanyaan yang ia berikan sebelumnya

"Shion memulai permainan ini karena aku"

Safir biru itu melirik kearah Sahabat ravennya, ingatannya sekilas mengingat percakapan mereka yang membuat Naruto hampir menghadiahinya sebuah pukulan. Saat itu Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah penyebab Shion mengikuti ritual Izanagi. Naruto kemudian melirik kearah Hinata, Sakura, kemudian kearah teman-temannya yang seakan tertarik karena tidak sengaja atau mungkin sengaja mendengar perkataannya.

"Shion, apakah kau begitu takut akan ramalanmu itu?"

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar, akibat lelah yang mendera membuat wajah putihnya menjadi pucat. Pria itu sedikit tertawa dalam hati, lebih tepatnya menertawakan dunia yang menciptakan Pria seperti Naruto dan Gadis seperti Shion. Shion sendiri hanya menundukkan wajah mendengar penuturan Naruto, tanpa ia sadari air mata telah jatuh dan membasahi pipinya. Kejadian yang Shion tidak perkirakan ialah usapan lembut dipipi untuk menghapus air matanya, kemudian sebuah sentuhan kecil pada dagu yang mendorong keatas sehingga Shion kini mendongak dan menatap lurus safir biru yang seakan menenggelamkannya kedasar samudera.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Mama" Senyum tipis Naruto berikan kearah Shion

Tampan, Naruto sangat tampan dimata Shion. Perlakuan lembut dan sikap khas Pria yang Naruto berikan untuknya membuat Shion terjatuh lagi. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal sesuatu yang tergambar jelas melalui wajahnya yang telah bersemu merah dan air mata haru yang tanpa permisi jatuh menyusuri wajahnya. Shion harus mengakui bahwa dirinya sekali lagi terjatuh kelubang yang sama, Shion kembali jatuh cinta kepada Uzumaki Naruto.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!"

Naruto mengaduh kesakitan akibat tamparan yang cukup keras dipipinya. Para anggota OSIS yang sedang asyik-asyiknya menonton sebuah adegan puncak khas dorama remaja terpaksa memalingkan wajah dari kejadian itu. Mereka tidak mau ikut menjadi korban amukan Shion, adalah hal yang menyeramkan saat seorang gadis terlebih ia tsundere mengeluarkan kemarahannya.

"Naruto, ilusi tadi itu adalah kenyataan. Benarkan?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan

"Seperti itulah" Jawab Naruto sembari mengelus pipinya yang kebas setelah mendapat sebuah cap tangan

"Dasar bodoh"

Naruto kembali melirik kesahabat pirang yang baru saja menghardiknya. Alisnya sedikit tertaut menandakan otak lemahnya sedang mencari arti dari ekspresi datar bak boneka tersebut. Shion harus bangga kepada dirinya yang dengan cepat menetralkan emosi dan ekspresinya.

"Apapun yang terjadi padamu, seorang sahabat tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tidak perlu merubah sikapmu untuk mengetes seberapa kuat tali persahabatan yang kita bangun Naruto"

Mengalihkan pandangan dari orang yang dinasehati, Shion sedikit menghela nafas mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya. Syukurlah ia masih bisa mengontrol diri agar tidak terbata-bata bicara didepan Naruto.

"Aku juga akan terus berada disisimu Naruto-kun" Ujar Hinata

"Hinata, kau..."

"Karena kita adalah sahabat" Sambung Hinata

Senyuman sangat manis Hinata berikan kepada Naruto. Tetapi, pria pirang itu hanya memberikan ekspresi terkejut. Sedikit mengomel didalam hati akibat terpengaruh oleh kilasan masa lalu membuat Naruto mendengus pelan. Dirinya bingung hal apa yang membuat dirinya hingga lupa. Naruto masih ingat setelah kejadian itu keempat sahabatnya masih setia menemaninya. Walaupun hubungan mereka tidak seerat dulu akibat pertikaian yang terjadi namun mereka semua paham bahwa persahabatan akan semakin erat setelah diuji dengan masalah. Naruto masih ingat teman-temannya bersama-sama mencoba mengeluarkannya dari lubang kesepian sehingga dirinya kembali menjadi Naruto yang dulu.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Naruto tulus

"Dasar dobe" Ejek Sasuke

Mengabaikan seruan protes dari Naruto akibat ejekannya, Sasuke mengintruksikan kepada anggota OSIS untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menyelesaikan Izanami.

"Jadi kita harus kemana?" Tanya Sakura

"Gedung olahraga" Ucap Shion

Temari sedikit memasang ekspresi murung karena mengingat hal yang ia alami digedung olahraga. Tepukan dibahu sedikit menyadarkannya, Temari menoleh untuk melihat Shikamaru yang memandang lurus kedepan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Entah kenapa sedikit semburat merah tercetak dipipi putih Temari. Menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikiran Temari ikut menatap lurus kedepan.

Keputusan Shion membuat mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gedung olahraga yang lokasinya cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sementara Obito dan Shisui sudah berdiri di depan laboratorium IPA.

"Membakar ruang musik merupakan idemu yang cukup brilian Shisui" Ujar Obito

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena tidak mendapat luka bakar brengsek"

Obito hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan rekan Uchihanya

"Baiklah mari lakukan" Gumam Obito seraya membuka pintu

"Dimana artefaknya?" Pertanyaan meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Shisui

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh mereka tidak dapat bergerak sehingga hanya terjebak di tempat yang sama.

"Apa-apaan ini" Ucap Obito saat menyadari keadaan

Tubuh mereka perlahan-lahan roboh ke tanah saat merasakan tarikan gravitasi semakin kuat. Perlahan-lahan kesadaran mereka mulai hilang saat kandungan oksigen di ruangan itu juga perlahan menipis. Shisui sempat melihat jam di ruangan tersebut

'Tempat ini meniadakan semua yang ada di dunia dan alam' Ucap Shisui dalam hati

Setelah melihat detak jam berhenti yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah memejamkan mata dan menunggu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

"Tempat ini kacau sekali" Ujar Ino saat melihat kompleks olahraga

Shion dengan yang lain sudah berada di kompleks olahraga dan sangat terkejut melihat kondisi disana. Gedung dan area olahraga sudah rata dengan tanah. Kemudian sebagian besar alat olahraga tenggelam di kolam renang yang cukup sering menjadi tempat diadakannya perlombaan baik tingkat regional hingga nasional

Shikamaru langsung menunduk untuk mengambil jaket Shino yang digunakan Choji untuk menutup pendarahan pada lengannya. Jaket itu telah berwarna merah akibat darah yang mengering, Shikamaru sendiri masih menatap sendu jaket Shino dengan tangan terkepal erat. Semua temannya tidak dapat menghibur si kepala nanas ber-IQ 200 karena mereka juga merasakan duka yang mendalam. Secara tersirat mereka tahu bahwa rekan mereka Choji ikut lenyap layaknya area infrastruktur olahraga disini

"Shikamaru kuatkan dirimu, ini adalah keputusan yang kau...tidak. Ini adalah keputusan yang kita ambil" Ucap Gaara

"Aku tau, tapi...te-tetap saja"

Air mata perlahan menetes dan membentuk aliran kecil di wajah Shikamaru. Ekspresi sendu makin tercetak jelas diwajah para anggota OSIS diakibatkan begitu banyak rekan mereka yang berguguran saat menjalankan permainan ini.

SREEK SREEK

Suara yang cukup menganggu sedikit mengundang perhatian mereka. Beberapa pasang mata disana melebar terkejut melihat alat-alat olahraga mulai bergerak sendiri. Hal itu disadari oleh Sara

"Teman-teman.." Ucapnya

"Itu adalah rintangan untuk artefak ini. Semuanya berhati-hatilah!" Intruksi Temari segera ditanggapi dengan sikap siaga seluruh anggota OSIS

"Itu artefaknya" Ujar Gaara menunjuk boneka dengan satu ekor di dalam kotak kaca

Tepat setelah itu alat-alat olahraga mulai meluncur ke arah mereka. Akibat serangan mendadak tersebut anggota OSIS menjadi sedikit terpecah konsentrasinya.

PYARRR

"Senpai, Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yukata

"Reflek" Jawab Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangan

Gaara telah memecahkan kotak kaca tempat artefak yang kebetulan dilihatnya. Sebuah kebetulan berbau keberuntungan lebih tepatnya. Sesaat setelah alat olahraga berterbangan kesana kemari, Gaara langsung memecahkan kotak kaca itu dengan memukul bola tenis yang menuju ke arah mereka menggunakan raket

"Pukulan bagus Gaara" Puji Lee

"OHHH Astaga!"

Matsuri berteriak saat melihat Monster berukuran 25 meter yang terdiri atas alat olahraga mengejar mereka

"Makhluk sialan itu lagi" Shikamaru menggertakkan gigi dengan geram

Naruto segera menganalisa keadaan, matanya melirik teman-temannya terus berlari dan mencari tempat berlindung dari alat-alat olahraga yang terus mengejar mereka bagaikan rudal. Sedikit saja lengah dapat menimbulkan cedera yang cukup serius.

"Semuanya, kita harus cepat mengambil artefak itu" Perintah Naruto

GRAHHH

'Sial, monster itu terlihat melindungi boneka itu' Pikir Neji

"Tidak semudah itu Naruto" Ujar Neji menyuarakan pikirannya

"Monster lainnya muncul!" Teriak Sai

Bukan hanya satu, kini di area olahraga Konoha Gakuen terdapat 5 monster berbentuk rakun dengan satu ekor. 4 dari 5 monster tersebut berlari menuju anggota OSIS menambah suasana panik yang sangat kental disana.

"Gaara kau alihkan perhatian monster itu. Temari dan Sara evakuasi seluruh teman kita"

Shikamaru langsung memberi intruksi kepada anggota Tim nya, tentu ia dan timnya lebih berpengalaman melewati rintangan untuk mendapatkan artefak di area tersebut. Shikamaru terus berdoa didalam hati supaya tidak ada teman-temannya yang bernasib sama seperti Choji.

"Shikamaru, kita terkepung" Ucap Temari

"Gaara!"

"Sedang kuusahakan Shikamaru"

GROOOAHHH

Auman monster diarah jam 1 menjadi bukti bahwa pukulan bola tenis yang Gaara berikan tepat sasaran. Temari yang melihat celah segera mengajak para anggota OSIS bergender perempuan untuk berlari dan memanfaatkan celah dari monster yang terlihat kesakitan dibagian kepala tersebut. Sementara para laki-laki mencoba mengikuti jejak Gaara.

"Pukulan yang luar biasa" Puji Shino seraya membetulkan posisi kacamata miliknya yang dirasa kurang nyaman, Gaara seketika merinding melihat Shino telah mengenakan jaket yang menjadi merah akibat darah Choji. Shino benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa jaket kebanggaannya.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari atlet terbaik Konoha Gakuen" Timpal Sai dengan senyuman palsu andalannya

"Simpan pujian kalian nanti..."

Gaara melirik sebentar kearah teman-temannya yang mencoba memukul dan mengindari alat-alat olahraga yang mengejar mereka bagaikan rudal. Hal itu persis seperti yang sedang ia lakukan. Senyuman tipis ia berikan

"Setelah kita mengalahkan monster jelek ini" Sambungnya

Suatu kebetulan, sesaat setelah Gaara bersikap sok keren. Monster yang mengejar mereka terlihat terdiam dan mengeluarkan suara aneh ditiap sendi tubuhnya.

"Rencana berhasil"

Seringaian tipis keluar dari pemuda berambut nanas tersebut. Matanya melirik kearah kanan dimana Sara berhasil mendapatkan boneka rakun dengan satu ekor. Jika Shikamaru boleh menyebutkan nama maka Shukaku telah berhasil mereka dapatkan. Shikamaru tidak terlalu memusingkan bagaimana cara para wanita yang berlari bersama Temari berhasil mengalihkan perhatian monster yang menjaga boneka tersebut. Hal yang terpenting ialah tujuan mereka telah tercapai.

"Apa dia mati?" Pertanyaan konyol muncul dari mulut Lee

"Semuanya berlindung!" Perintah Sasuke

Bersamaan dengan itu material penyusun monster tersebut berhamburan ke tanah dan mengarah ke arah mereka. Shikamaru sedikit mendecih tanda hal ini tidak termasuk kedalam perkiraannya. Meskipun intruksi yang diberikan Sasuke cukup jelas namun tidak adanya tempat berlindung disana menghambat kelancaran intruksi tersebut. Tidak kehabisan akal kebanyakan dari mereka hanya berlari menghindari alat olahraga. Akan tetapi, rintangan mereka belum cukup sampai disini.

GRUHHHHH

"Kau pasti bercanda" Gumam Ino dengan keringat dingin menetes diwajah cantiknya

"Semuanya berlindung!"

Terlambat, intruksi yang diberikan Shion selaku ketua OSIS tetap terlambat menghindarkan mereka dari terjangan air bah dari arah kolam renang dikompleks olahraga tersebut. Suara gemuruh terdengar cukup lama di area kompleks olahraga hingga terjangan air tersebut berhenti.

Saat ini area olahraga Konoha Gakuen telah menjadi danau sebagai hasil dari terjangan air regional didaerah tersebut. Madara dan Kaguya yang mengawasi permainan mengeluarkan ekspresi berbeda melihat kejadian yang ditampilkan oleh layar monitor dihadapan mereka. Madara dengan seringai kemenangan sedangkan Kaguya dengan mimik muka khawatir. Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Kaguya bisa ditebak mengingat dilayar monitor yang menampilkan kompleks olahraga Konoha Gakuen, kini menjadi danau dan tidak terindikasi ada kehidupan diwilayah tersebut.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Author Note's : Akhirnya chapter terbaru update. Mengenai chapter kali ini tidak ada terlalu banyak komentar. Yang jelas untuk bagian ending apakah seluruh siswa Konoha Gakuen mati tenggelam? Jawabannya akan ada di chapter selanjutnya yang tidak tahu kapan terbitnya hahahaha. Oke gitu aja See You

Mohon juga kritik dan sarannya agar fanfic ini dapat lebih baik di kemudian hari.

Hope you enjoy it

Well see u in the next chapter

x

x

x


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**As you wish © Elevtron**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Tragedy**

**Warning : Unsur kekerasan, Update tidak menentu, Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

**Pairing : Coming Soon**

**.**

**Summary** : Naruto seorang siswa biasa terjebak bersama teman-temannya di dalam sebuah permainan yang dimulai oleh makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Mampukah Naruto dan teman-temannya bertahan? Atau permainan ini adalah akhir dunia?

.

.

.

Chapter 20 : [Terus Bergerak]

.

Hening, tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Hanya sayup-sayup suara cipratan air yang menjadi penanda bah-

"Haahh, kita sampai"

Naruto langsung membaringkan diri dipinggir danau yang tiba-tiba saja muncul sesaat setelah air bah menerjang mereka. Kini dilokasi yang ia tidak tau dimana, Naruto berhasil menjalankan intruksi Sasuke untuk berenang mencari teman-teman mereka yang masih terjebak didanau. Sejujurnya bukan hanya dirinya seorang, teman-teman laki-lakinya yang lain juga ikut membantu mencari dan menggendong rekan OSIS mereka yang tidak bisa berenang. Termasuk...

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya gadis yang masih bersemu merah akibat terlalu lama memeluk Naruto dari belakang

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan. Aku hanya perlu menarik nafas sebentar" Jawab Naruto masih berbaring dengan nafas ngos-ngosan

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shion dalam keadaan basah kuyup memotong interaksi dua sejoli tersebut. Bibirnya terlihat menghitung jumlah anggotanya

"Tidak cukup baik" Ucap Lee yang terbaring lesu sehabis mengelilingi danau untuk kesekian kalinya. Sialnya hanya ia yang tidak berkesempatan merasakan empuknya aset rekan OSIS mereka dipunggung berototnya, hal ini membuat rasa lesu yang melanda tubuh Lee semakin menjadi-jadi. Andai saja pikiran nista Lee ini diketahui, sudah pasti para gadis akan mengubah potongan rambut mirip mangkuk miliknya menjadi botak dan hanya menyisakan satu helai rambut.

"Temari, kau masih bisa bergerak?" Tanya Shion

"Aku masih bisa, kenapa Shion?" Tanya Temari

"Kalau begitu kita harus memeriksa apakah ada yang hilang atau terluka"

Intruksi Shion hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Temari, selaku ketua klub kesehatan sudah menjadi hal lumrah dirinya ditunjuk oleh Shion untuk memeriksa keadaan teman-temannya. Trauma masih sedikit melanda Temari akibat peristiwa yang hampir merenggut nyawanya tadi. Dirinya harus berterima kasih kepada Shikamaru karena telah membantunya sampai ketepian. Sebenarnya Temari bisa berenang namun shock yang menimpa dirinya membuat dirinya menjadi panik sehingga tenggelam kedalam air.

"Yukata, apa sakit?" Tanya Shion saat menyentuh bagian lutut dari Kohai-nya tersebut

"I-iya" Ucap Yukata terlihat menahan sakit sehingga sempat berteriak

"Kurasa sendimu bergeser"

Diagnosa dari Shion membuat mental Yukata menjadi down seketika. Secara teknis bisa dikatakan dirinya tidak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan. Suatu hal yang sangat buruk ditengah kondisi mereka yang berada diujung tanduk. Yukata kini dalam kondisi terendah dari segi mental akibat anggapan bahwa kini dirinya hanya menjadi beban.

Shion sudah beranjak dari tempat Yukata dan kini berdiri dipinggir danau yang baru saja terbentuk di Konoha Gakuen.

'Ini buruk, Karin dan Matsuri dalam keadaan pingsan. Yukata sekarang tidak bisa berjalan dan juga mereka semua dalam keadaan trauma' Shion menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari memikirkan kondisi rekan-rekan OSIS nya hingga sebuah tepukan di bahu menyadarkannya

"Sangat buruk ya"

"Iya"

Sasuke melirik kearah gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Kegiatan basa-basi yang ia coba tidak terlalu berhasil bagi Shion. Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang ahli dalam interaksi sosial. Hal ini membuat dirinya menjadi pribadi yang kaku dan tidak cocok menghibur seseorang.

"Perlukah aku memanggil Naruto untuk...menghiburmu?"

Volume suaranya memelan diakhir saat mendapat delikan tidak suka dari Shion. Sementara Shion sendiri menahan diri untuk tidak menghadiahkan pukulan kepada si bungsu Uchiha. Syukurlah saat Shion menoleh kebelakang ia melihat Matsuri dan Karin sudah sadar dari pingsannya meskipun wajah mereka berdua seperti orang yang baru lolos dari kematian.

"Semuanya, kita berkumpul sebentar"

Shion memberikan isyarat untuk berkumpul didekat Yukata sehingga kini para anggota OSIS dalam kondisi basah kuyup mencoba berjalan walaupun tertatih-tatih menuju tempat Yukata.

"Sesuai apa yang dikatakan Einstein 'semua hukum berlaku sama pada kerangka acuan inersia'. Jadi untuk keluar dari jebakan brengsek ini aku hanya perlu diam' " Gumam Obito

Di dalam laboratorium IPA terdapat Obito yang bertopang pada lutut seperti kelelahan. Akan tetapi, kondisi tubuhnya jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Seluruh rambutnya berubah menjadi putih, keriput tercetak dengan jelas di kulitnya serta tubuhnya yang sangat kurus dan seperti tidak terawat

"Aneh, Kenapa kau tidak terpengaruh Shisui?" Ucap Obito menyadari kondisi tubuhnya, kini ia telah menggenggam Son si biju ekor empat

"Relativitas waktu memang membingungkan Obito. Bagiku hanya beberapa menit untuk lepas dari pengaruh gravitasi aneh tadi"

Senyuman tercetak di wajah Shisui saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Bagi dirinya kini kedudukan satu sama dengan Obito. Shisui yang mendapat luka bakar ditubuh bagian kiri dan Obito sendiri yang mengalami penuaan. Kini mereka berdua melangkah tertarih-tatih keluar laboratorium untuk mencari artefak lainnya dan menyelesaikan tahap Izanami.

"Syukurlah semuanya selamat" Ucap Lee lega

"Namun, kondisi kita sekarang jauh dari kata sempurna terutama Yukata"

Perkataan Neji membuat Yukata semakin menundukkan kepala. Dirinya sekarang benar-benar merasa menjadi beban.

"Neji, jaga bicaramu. Tanpa Yukata kita tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Shukaku"

Teguran yang diberikan Sara mendapat isyarat persetujuan berupan anggukan kepala dari anggota OSIS bergender perempuan. Mereka masih mengingat pengorbanan Yukata untuk menjadi umpan demi mengalihkan perhatian monster alat olahraga tersebut. Hal itu mungkin yang menjadi penyebab cederanya kaki Yukata.

"Bukan hanya Yukata..." Shion menggantungkan ucapannya dan melihat Temari

"Shino, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Temari seakan mengerti arti pandangan Shion

"Tidak apa-apa hanya kaca mata yang pecah" Jawab Shino yang kini tidak memakai kaca mata yang telah setia menemani tahun-tahun berharganya

"Bukankah pandanganmu akan kabur tanpa kaca mata itu?" Sakura menaikkan alis untuk memastikan dugaannya

"Iya..."

"Tapi aku akan tetap ikut bersama kalian, mataku ini masih bisa membedakan warna" Sambungnya dengan penuh keyakinan

"Baiklah, kurasa juga bukan ide bagus meninggalkanmu sendirian" Ucap Sasuke mencoba mengakhiri perdebatan yang baginya membuang-buang waktu

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dan setuju dengan ucapan Sasuke. Di dekat sini adalah ruang kesehatan sekolah, kita jadikan itu sebagai basecamp bagi yang terluka sedangkan yang lain mencari artefak" Usul Shikamaru mengakhiri pose andalannya yang seperti bersemedi saat berpikir

Tidak ada yang membantah ucapan Shikamaru yang menandakan usulnya disetujui. Setelah melalui proses mobilisasi yang cukup merepotkan bagi si kepala nanas akibat perdebatan konyol siapa yang akan menggendong Yukata. Akhirnya diputuskan dirinya yang menggendong mengalahkan pesaingnya yakni Naruto yang pasti berpikiran mesum dan Lee yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat bersemangat.

"Kemana tujuan kita selanjutnya?"

Pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Ino sesaat setelah mereka berkumpul didepan gedung kesehatan sekolah. Tidak seperti sekolah pada umumnya, Konoha Gakuen sebagai sekolah bergengsi memisahkan ruang kesehatannya menjadi gedung tersendiri yang mirip seperti klinik. Alat kesehatan yang lengkap membuat jaminan kesehatan sangat terjamin di Konoha Gakuen.

"Menurutku kita sebaiknya ke ruang ekstrakulikuler pecinta alam" Ucap Shion

"Shion, apa kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke ragu

"Memangnya kenapa Sasuke?" Karin memasang ekspresi curiga kearah keduanya

"Rintangan disana merupakan salah satu yang paling sulit" Jawab Sasuke

Perkataan Sasuke membuat beberapa orang disana meneguk ludah. Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang mudah mengeluh akan suatu hal. Apabila Sasuke telah mengatakan sulit maka bagi orang normal hal itu akan menjadi sangat sulit dan diluar batas kewajaran. Ekspresi yang seakan mengisyaratkan untuk mencari lokasi lain mereka tujukan kearah sang pemangku keputusan yakni Shion.

"Maaf, tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain" Ucap Shion dengan ekspresi datar bonekanya

Merasa tidak bisa merubah keputusan sang ketua OSIS yang terkenal keras kepala, para rekan OSIS hanya bisa menghela nafas. Lagipula hal ini sebagai konsekuensi keputusan mereka yang mempercayakan segala keputusan kepada Shion. Pengalaman merupakan guru terbaik semakin terbukti saat strategi yang digunakan Shion dapat membuat nyawa mereka selamat sejauh ini.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita bergegas" Perintah Sasuke yang memilih mengikuti perintah Shion

"Temari, kami percayakan Yukata kepadamu"

Intruksi Shion hanya dibalas anggukan oleh wanita berkuncir empat tersebut. Seluruh anggota OSIS yang tersisa berlari secepat yang mereka bisa mengingat prioritas mereka untuk lebih cepat mengumpulkan artefak dibanding Obito dan Shisui.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Madara

"Aku senang melihat perjuangan mereka" Jawab Kaguya

"Bagiku perjuangan mereka adalah hal yang sia-sia" Madara memberikan senyum meremehkan kepada lawan bicaranya

"Kau belum belajar dari masa lalumu Madara"

"Aku tidak peduli apapun yang kau katakan Kaguya-hime, akan kutunjukkan kepada mereka rasanya ...KEPUTUS-ASAAN"

Leluhur Uchiha tersebut mengepalkan telapak tangannya dengan ekspresi psikopat. Seringaian yang sangat memuakkan bagi seorang Kaguya Otsutsuki. Sekarang, pertarungan bukan hanya menjadi panggung pertaruhan ego mereka berdua. Akan tetapi, menjadi penentu nasib umat manusia untuk selamat atau terjebak di Mugen Tsukoyomi.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Author Note's : Halo semuanya, cukup lama kita tidak bertemu. Sebelumnya entah kenapa saat upload chapter sebelumnya ada kendala teknis dimana chapter 19 itu url nya error. Apakah temen-temen sesama author yang membaca cerita ini juga mengalami hal yang sama?

Sisanya enggak ada terlalu banyak komen, do'akan saja Elevtron cepat update.

Mohon juga kritik dan sarannya agar fanfic ini dapat lebih baik di kemudian hari.

Hope you enjoy it

Well see u in the next chapter

x

x

x


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**As you wish © Elevtron**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Tragedy**

**Warning : Unsur kekerasan, Update tidak menentu, Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

**Pairing : Coming Soon**

**.**

**Summary** : Naruto seorang siswa biasa terjebak bersama teman-temannya di dalam sebuah permainan yang dimulai oleh makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Mampukah Naruto dan teman-temannya bertahan? Atau permainan ini adalah akhir dunia?

.

.

.

Chapter 21 : [Pertikaian]

.

Ruang pecinta alam merupakan salah satu dari ekstrakulikuler di Konoha Gakuen yang mempunyai gedung sendiri. Tempat ini sedikit unik karena seluruh bangunannya terbuat dari kayu. Persis seperti model bangunan jaman dahulu, hal ini beralasan karena penggunaan batu, semen, dan pasir menimbulkan polusi yang luar biasa dalam proses pembuatannya. Tentunya sangat bertentangan dengan prinsip dari sebuah klub pecinta alam.

"Kiba..." Cicitan kecil keluar dari bibir Shion saat melihat foto di dinding tempat ia dan teman-temannya berada

Kiba adalah pria temperamen penyuka binatang terutama anjing. Sebuah hal yang mengejutkan saat pria dengan model urakan sepertinya dapat menjadi ketua dari ekstrakulikuler yang cukup terkenal di Konoha Gakuen. Satu hal lagi yang tidak diperkirakan oleh teman-temannya, yakni kepergian Kiba yang begitu cepat dan tragis.

"Kita harus mencari artefak itu"

Sakura mencoba merubah suasana murung diruangan itu, meskipun ia masih merasa menyesal tidak cukup tegas saat memperingatkan Kiba akan ancaman yang diberikan oleh Madara.

Beberapa menit mencari, anggota OSIS mulai merasakan beberapa keanehan. Pertama tidak ada rintangan atau hal supranatural yang mengancam nyawa mereka. Kedua artefak itu sangat sulit ditemukan meskipun mereka sudah membongkar seisi ruangan. Hasil perbuatan mereka dapat tercermin pada ruangan ekstrakulikuler pecinta alam yang sudah sangat berantakan. Tetap saja mereka tidak bisa menemukan apapun.

"Apa benda itu benar-benar disini?" Tanya Ino kepada dua orang yang memikul tanggung jawab diruangan itu

"Tentu saja, tidak mungkin aku salah ingat" Jawab Sasuke

"Lalu kenapa sangat sulit menemukannya?" Karin mengajukan pertanyaan yang hanya dibalas keheningan, membuat gadis bermarga Uzumaki tersebut merengut sebal

"Ini aneh" Ujar Shion

"A-apa maksudmu Shion?" Tanya Sakura

"Coba lihat peta itu"

Intruksi Shion segera diikuti oleh teman-temannya. Hinata segera berbicara begitu menyadari keanehan yang dimaksud oleh Shion.

"Arah utaranya tidak mengarah ke atas" Kata Hinata

Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan oleh putri Hyuga. Arah utara yang lazimnya mengarah keatas tidak berlaku pada peta yang terdapat diruangan tersebut. Arah utaranya jutrsu mengarah kebawah mengakibatkan peta dunia tersebut seakan-akan terbalik. Sakura yang berada paling dekat dengan peta tersebut langsung berinisiatif mengambil peta dunia yang tergantung di dinding kemudian menaruhnya di lantai

"Semoga tebakanku benar" Ucap Sakura

"Astaga!" Matsuri reflek menutup kedua mulutnya begitu Sakura meletakkan telapak tangan di logo mata angin pada peta itu.

Bukan hanya Matsuri namun seluruh anggota OSIS tidak kuasa menahan ekspresi terkejut diwajah mereka. Hal ini diakibatkan arah mata angin di sudut kanan atas peta itu langsung berputar-putar dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kejadian yang aneh tersebut akhirnya berhenti sehingga kini arah utara mengarah keatas. Bersamaan dengan itu muncul sebuah celah rahasia di ruangan tersebut

"Itu artefaknya" Kata Sakura dengan ekspresi puas karena dugaannya terbukti tepat

"Kami mendapatkanmu Saiken!" Teriakan penuh jiwa masa muda khas Lee seakan menjadi latar suara keberhasilan anggota OSIS

"Baiklah, ayo teman-teman. Kita harus akan memenangkan permainan ini"

Perkataan sesumbar dari Naruto justru mengundang ekspresi sendu dari Shion. Hati gadis tersebut tidak akan melupakan konsekuensi yang menanti saat menjalankan Izanami. Usaha untuk mengenyahkan pikiran negatif tersebut justru menemui jalan buntu saat Shion melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Pria Uchiha tersebut kini memasang ekspresi berpikir seakan ada hal yang tidak beres disekelilingnya.

"Jangan berisik, bodoh!"

"Sakit Sakura-chan" Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol akibat pukulan Sakura. Gagal sudah aksi sok kerennya barusan

"Ini aneh" Gumam Sasuke

"Tidak ada yang terjadi" Ucap Shion yang berdiri didekat Sasuke. Gadis itu menyetujui perkataan sang Uchiha

"HOLY SHIT" Umpat Lee

Lee tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya saat membuka pintu ruangan pecinta alam. Keterkejutan itu diakibatkan ruangan yang mereka tempati sudah berpindah tempat ke tepi atap dari gedung sekolah. Hal itu membuat seisi ruangan panik dan menimbulkan gerakan tidak stabil pada ruang pecinta alam. Hal ini menyebabkan ruangan itu menjadi tidak stabil, apabila terus berlanjut maka ruang pecinta alam beserta penghuni didalamnya akan terjun bebas dari gedung berlantai 4 tersebut.

"Semuanya jangan bergerak!" Teriak Sasuke

"Lee, bisakah kau turun menuju atap?"

"Kurasa bisa" Lee melirik sebentar kearah Neji yang pertanyaannya baru saja ia jawab

"Baiklah, kau harus turun kita akan menyeimbangkan ruangan ini" Perintah Neji

Lee yang sudah berada diambang pintu segera melangkahkan kaki dan terjatuh akibat pijakan yang tidak sempurna. Reflek ia bertopang pada atap gedung mencegah dirinya untuk membuat ruang pecinta alam terjatuh kebawah. Lee dengan hati-hati berdiri hingga tubuhnya dapat dilihat dari dalam ruangan selagi memberi isyarat yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya berhasil

"Selanjutnya kau Karin" Ucap Neji

"Ke-kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Karin dengan ekspresi takut

"Gedung ini miring kesebelah kiri, kita harus menyeimbangkannya" Jelas Neji

Karin yang berada di sudut kanan ruangan hanya bisa merengut karena tidak bisa membalas argumen Neji. Karin segera melangkah dengan hati-hati dan mencoba mengontrol detak jantung yang bergemuruh akibat ruangan yang terus oleng kedepan dan kebelakang. Namun, saat Karin hampir tiba di pintu dimana Lee telah siap membantunya untuk keluar, dia tidak sengaja terjatuh dan membuat ruangan itu semakin tidak stabil.

"KYAAAA" Teriak Matsuri ketakutan

"Karin bodoh!" Bentak Sara

"Maafkan aku" Karin jatuh hingga berlutut sembari menahan tangis

"Kumohon tenang sebentar kita bisa mati"

Perkataan Shion membuat suasana seketika hening dan menambah ketegangan diantara mereka.

"Teman-teman kalian harus cepat, atapnya mulai retak" Ucap Lee dari luar

"Kau tidak membantu, brengsek!" Umpat Ino

"Hei Karin kau bisa merayap?" Tanya Sakura

"I..Iya"

Karin perlahan merayap menuju ambang pintu, dirinya sedikit bersyukur karena ruang pecinta alam sedikit lebih stabil dibanding saat ia dengan cerobohnya terjatuh

"Karin raih tanganku" Kata Lee dari ambang pintu dan menarik Karin keluar

KRETTTT

"Fuck!" Umpat Lee yang hampir mengira bahwa ruangan itu akan jatuh saat dirinya menarik Karin dengan gerakan terburu-buru

"Karin dan Lee kumohon kalian menahan ambang pintu agar ruangan ini tidak jatuh" Kata Sasuke

"Baiklah" Ucap mereka

"Semuanya kita harus bergerak bersama, ikuti aba-abaku" Perintah Sasuke

"Kanan-Kiri, Kanan-Kiri..." Sambungnya

Perlahan tapi pasti satu persatu anggota OSIS berhasil mendarat dengan aman diatap gedung sekolah Konoha Gakuen. Ruang pecinta alam yang makin banyak menerima beban disalah satu sisi membuat anggota yang telah turun ikut membantu menahan ruangan seraya memperhatikan pijakan agar mereka tidak terjatuh

"Sial, ruangan ini sangat tidak stabil" Keluh Sara

"Sara perhatikan langkahmu" Nasehat yang Sai berikan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh gadis bersurai merah tersebut saat berhasil mendarat dengan selamat diatap

"Ino apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat keluar!" Sakura menatap kesal sahabat dengan rambut kuning pucatnya itu

"Aku takut"

Sial, Sakura lupa kalau Ino phobia ketinggian. Sahabatnya itu sekarang sedang menahan tangis dengan tangan gemetaran mencoba meraih tangan Sasuke yang menunggu di ambang pintu.

KREEETT

"Ruangannya akan jatuh!" Teriak Karin

"Semuanya tahan ruangannya" Perintah Neji yang kini tubuhnya agak sedikit melengkung kebelakang akibat gerakan menarik ruang ekstrakulikuler pecinta alam

"Ino cepatlah keluar!" Sakura mencoba memberi perintah kepada Ino untuk keluar sebelum hal yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi

KREEET

"Aduh!"

Phobia yang dialami oleh Ino sangat serius sehingga kaki yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti gemetar mendadak lemas. Kedua kaki milik Ino tidak sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya, mengakibatkan kini dirinya jatuh terduduk. Gadis Yamanaka itu kini tengah mengalami serangan panik yang hebat.

"Tahan!" Teriak Sasuke begitu menyadari ruangan itu akan jatuh sebentar lagi. Ekspresi datar khas Uchiha miliknya mendadak hilang seketika

"Ino, kami tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi karena pijakannya sangat licin. Tolong lawan phobiamu dan cepatlah keluar" Ujar Shikamaru

Bukan hanya Shikamaru, semua yang menahan ruangan tersebut sampai terduduk agar tidak ikut terjatuh karena terbatasnya tempat. Serpihan atap gedung terlihat berjatuhan di tempat mereka berdiri

"Ino, raih tanganku" Ucap Sakura merentangkan tangannya kearah Ino

BRAKKK

Namun terlambat, Kayu yang mendominasi bagian ruangan yang mereka tahan tiba-tiba saja patah. Akibatnya ruangan tempat Ino berdiri jatuh terjun bebas dari ketinggian. Iris emerald Sakura membulat tak percaya saat sedikit lagi tangan Ino berhasil ia gapai. Akan tetapi, tempat Ino berpijak terlanjur jatuh dari ketinggian gedung Konoha Gakuen. Di sisi lain saat semua sahabatnya menutup mata, Shikamaru masih melihat dengan jelas saat dinding kayu beradu dengan tanah dan hancur tak berbentuk. Shikamaru mencoba menampik logikanya saat berpikir bahwa tidak akan ada yang selamat saat terjatuh dari ketinggian gedung Konoha Gakuen.

"Harusnya kalian menahannya lebih kuat" Gumam Shikamaru datar sambil melempar potongan kayu dari tangannya yang berdarah. Kedua sahabat masa kecilnya telah tiada, kematian mereka berdua terjadi didepan matanya sendiri. Shikamaru sekarang sedang mengalami mental break yang mengakibatkan ia hanya memandang kosong alam disekitarnya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menahannya?!" Bentak Sasuke, matanya menatap nyalang kearah semuanya

"Kau tidak berhak menyalahkan kami!" Balas Sai

"Apa katamu?"

"Kejadian ini...Hal terkutuk ini tidak akan terjadi jika bukan karenamu!" Jawab Sai dengan nada penuh emosi. Ekspresinya sangat serius sekarang

"Hei Sai, tenanglah" Gaara mencoba meredakan emosi sahabat berkulit pucatnya itu

"Aku tidak bisa tenang! Kita harusnya bisa hidup damai jika dia tidak lahir kedunia ini! Kita akan tentram jika dia.."

PLAK

"Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu"

Tamparan Sakura memutus kata-kata menusuk Sai, air mata masih mengalir di pipi gadis berambut merah muda. Suara Sakura terdengar serak menandakan betapa sedihnya ia akan kematian Ino. Bahkan Sakura sudah tidak sanggup berteriak atau bereaksi saat Ino terjatuh, walaupun telapak tangannya masih sanggup untuk menampar wajah pucat Sai. Ia tidak terima sahabat masa kecil dan pria yang ia cintai dihina seperti itu didepan matanya sendiri. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk menerima penghinaan yang ditujukan kepada Sasuke walaupun yang disampaikan itu benar adanya.

"Kenapa kau menamparnya Sakura?" Tanya Karin

"Kau serius menanyakan itu?" Sakura bertanya balik

"Semua yang dia ucapkan benar dan biar kutambahkan Sasuke yang membunuh kami, Sasuke yang mengundang kami ke permainan ini. Madara telah mengatakannya secara tersirat di awal permainan" Jelas Karin

Sakura menatap tidak percaya kearah wanita bersurai merah tersebut. Karin adalah wanita selain dirinya dan Ino yang mati-matian mengejar Sasuke. Kenapa sekarang wanita ini malah...

"Tutup mulutmu Karin!"

"Kaulah yang harus menutup mulutmu, Sakura!"

Oke, ini tidak bagus. Kedua gadis tersebut memberikan gestur seakan ingin menyakiti satu sama lain. Sakura bergerak perlahan kearah Karin, membuat gadis Uzumaki memasang ekspresi siaga diwajahnya. Emosi yang mendominasi pikiran gadis berambut merah muda membuatnya memasang senyum mengejek

"Jangan berlagak sedih, kau lah yang harusnya paling bahagia. Dendammu pada Ino karena mengumbar aibmu sudah terbalaskan sekarang" Ucap Sakura

PLAK

"Beraninya kau menamparku!"

Sakura langsung menjambak rambut Karin yang langsung dibalas oleh perempuan bermarga Uzumaki itu. Aksi jambak-jambakan atau pertengkaran khas wanita menutup adu mulut mereka berdua.

"Ka-kalian tolong hentikan" Hinata coba melerai mereka berdua, namun usahanya sia-sia

Saat berkelahi tanpa sengaja Sakura dan Karin salah berpijak sehingga mengakibatkan keduanya terguling ke pinggir atap gedung. Beruntung gerak reflek menyelamatkan mereka berdua.

"Tolong kami!" Teriak Sakura dan Karin yang sempat berpegang di pinggir atap

"Bertahanlah kami datang kesana" Ucap Shino

Akan tetapi, Shino salah berpijak sehingga justru membuat atap-atap berjatuhan menuju Sakura dan Karin

"Shino Brengsek!" Umpat Karin

"Maafkan aku" Ucap Shino

"Shino matamu..."

Kata-kata Lee tidak terselesaikan saat melihat mata Shino yang berkedut-kedut dan terus mengeluarkan air. Ekspresi pria penyuka serangga tersebut seperti menahan sakit.

"Ini hanya rabun dan tadi aku kemasukan debu" Shino mencoba menepis dugaan Lee, ia tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya cemas

"Neji, ayo selamatkan mereka" Ajak Naruto

"Baiklah, Kalian yang disini jangan bergerak itu akan memperburuk keadaan" Perintah Neji

Neji dan Naruto berjalan dengan penuh kehati-hatian hingga sampai di pinggir atap

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

Neji memberikan senyum jahil kepada kedua gadis yang tengah bertahan agar tidak menyusul Ino kealam baka

"Tolong angkat kami keatas lengan kami sudah sakit" Pinta Sakura

"Sebentar Naruto" Ucap Neji menahan pergerakan Naruto yang hendak menyelamatkan Sakura

"Kenapa Neji?" Naruto menampilkan ekspresi ingin tahu kearah pemuda Hyuga

"Kalian berdua harus berbaikan terlebih dahulu" Ujar Neji

"Berhentilah bermain-main Neji!"

Karin berteriak dengan nada tidak sabar. Kedua tangannya benar-benar sudah sangat sakit menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Akan tetapi, ocehan Karin dibalas dengan ekspresi serius oleh Neji. Ekspresi itu menandakan bahwa Neji sangat serius dengan ucapannya

"Aku tidak sedang bermain-main"

"Cepatlah" Neji meneruskan perkataannya sambil memukul pinggir atap sehingga bergoyang

"Neji kau gila!" Karin kembali berteriak shock akibat tidak menyangka bahwa Hyuga Neji adalah seorang psikopat

"Baiklah-baiklah, Karin aku minta maaf sudah membentakmu dan menuduhmu macam-macam kumohon maafkan aku. Sudah aku sudah mengatakannya, sekarang kau puas?" Ucap Sakura

"Karin?" Tanya Neji dengan nada jahil

"Aku juga minta maaf telah berkata kasar dan menamparmu tadi" Ucap Karin

"Mari angkat mereka Naruto"

Perintah Neji dan langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Satu hal lagi yang harus Naruto catat selama hidupnya ialah jangan pernah memancing kemarahan Neji. Pria itu benar-benar bisa berubah menjadi seorang psikopat atau manusia tidak berperasaan.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaan disana?"

Gaara menampilkan ekspresi heran saat melihat Neji dan Naruto justru bercakap-cakap dan seakan membiarkan Sakura dan Karin berada diambang kematian.

"Luar biasa, kami baru saja mempersatukan saudara yang lama berpisah"

Neji menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dengan nada bercanda sesaat setelah ia berhasil menyelamatkan Karin. Tanpa banyak basa-basi iris amethystnya melirik kearah teman-temannya yang masih murung akan kematian Ino.

"Kita harus terus bergerak, sejujurnya aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis. Pengorbanan Ino...tidak pengorbanan Choji, Kiba, Ten-ten, Sakon, Ukon dan semuanya tidak boleh kita sia-siakan"

Ironis, kata itulah yang tepat untuk diberikan saat melihat ekpresi Neji. Kata yang seharusnya membangkitkan motivasi justru diakhir dengan senyum getir. Rekan-rekannya tahu pasti bahwa Neji merasakan kehilangan yang sama seperti mereka. Akan tetapi, seperti yang telah dikatakan 'Mereka sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis'.

Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Neji, Naruto, Karin dan Sakura mencoba naik ke tempat teman-temannya berada dengan hati-hati karena banyak atap tempat mereka berpijak sudah hancur dan terlepas dari tempatnya semula. Seluruh anggota OSIS memanfaatkan celah dari atap yang sudah rusak itu untuk turun dan mendarat di lantai 4 gedung Konoha Gakuen.

"Shisui tunggu aku"

Pemuda berambut sedikit ikal yang berjarak beberapa langkah lebih cepat hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan rekannya. Ini sudah ke 8 kali Obito mengatakan hal yang sama. Shisui bingung harus menyalahkan siapa saat penuaan Obito justru membuat gerak tubuhnya semakin melambat.

"Encok lagi?"

"Bukan, hanya pinggang dan punggungku sedikit sakit"

"Itu namanya kau encok Obito!"

Telunjuk Shisui dengan kurang ajarnya menunjuk wajah keriput dengan rambut ber uban milik Obito. Entah sudah keberapa kali perdebatan tidak penting tentang perbedaan encok dan sakit pinggang diantara keduanya. Obito hanya mendecak sebal dan tidak membalas ucapan Shisui, lebih tepatnya ia membalas dengan gumaman yang berisi sumpah serapah untuk Shisui. Kau sekarang benar-benar mirip orang tua Obito

Sementara itu di ruangan tempat Kaguya dan Madara mengawasi permainan

"Dasar bocah-bocah bodoh"

Madara sedikit memijit pelipisnya dengan ekspresi seperti menahan malu. Dirinya bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan kepada kedua bocah yang telah dengan seenaknya mencoreng kehormatan Uchiha.

"Kau terus berbicara seperti itu selama 5 menit ini" Keluh Kaguya

"Harusnya aku lah yang harusnya lebih marah sekarang ini" Sambungnya

"Kau masih punya banyak bidak" Madara menanggapi dengan santai perkataan Kaguya

"Nyawa seseorang tidak sebercanda itu Madara!"

Madara hanya terdiam, tidak memberi respon apapun terkait perkataan Kaguya

"Aku tau nyawa orang lain tidak berharga bagimu" Kaguya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada

"Bukan seperti itu-"

"Lalu kenapa kau berbohong kepada Naruto bahwa semuanya akan kembali seperti semula" Potong Kaguya

"Kau sungguh bertanya seperti itu?"

Madara sedikit mengeluarkan seringai saat memberikan pertanyaan kepada lawan bicaranya. Kaguya sedikit mengernyitkan dahi tanda tidak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan yang coba dicapai oleh leluhur Uchiha tersebut. Madara hanya terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Kaguya dan melanjutkan ucapannya

"Kita berdua sudah terkutuk untuk selamanya terjebak didalam lingkaran ritual terkutuk ini Kaguya. Meskipun sekarang aku kalah, masih ada kesempatan lain yang akan menantiku. Namun..." Madara sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya

"Selesaikan ucapanmu"

"Seperti yang kubilang, akan kubuat mereka jatuh kedalam pusaran yang bernama keputus-asaan"

Madara menatap gembira layar monitor besar di depan mereka yang menampilkan kondisi terkini dari kedua belah pihak. Sementara Kaguya terlihat mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Madara, dirinya merasa sedikit bodoh saat baru menyadari pola permainan pria Uchiha tersebut. Ucapan Kaguya yang mengatakan bahwa Madara tidak berubah tepat adanya. Madara masih menerapkan pola permainan yang sama seperti saat Obito maupun Shisui menjadi kesatrianya di masa lalu.

Sejak dahulu Madara tidak pernah serius saat menjalankan permainan, dirinya juga tidak murka besar saat rencananya gagal akibat kesatrianya kalah oleh kesatria milik Kaguya. Motivasinya tetap sama yakni menjadikan umat manusia menjadi putus asa sehingga batas yang mengekang Mugen Tsukoyomi akan terlepas dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu menyelesaikan Izanami. Kaguya menatap waspada kearah pria yang masih menyeringai menatap layar monitor, dirinya menyadari bahwa ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk menggagalkan rencana Madara. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari pusaran yang bernama keputus-asaan.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Author Note's : Aloha, kita bertemu kembali di chapter ini. Saat menulis chapter ini Elevtron mencoba untuk memberikan sisi manusiawi dari masing-masing karakter. Berada di keadaan yang tidak menentu dan terpaksa melakukan apapun demi bertahan hidup serta kehilangan orang-orang terdekat, Elevtron rasa sudah cukup membuat mereka berada di keadaan mental yang super tertekan. Tapi tenang saja, Elevtron tidak akan membuat chara disini menjadi gila wkwkwk. Untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya entah apa yang akan terjadi. Tetap nantikan kejutannya ya...eh iya, jangan lupa isi kolom review. Terima kasih semuanya.

Mohon juga kritik dan sarannya agar fanfic ini dapat lebih baik di kemudian hari.

Hope you enjoy it

Well see u in the next chapter

x

x

x


End file.
